The Lost Heir
by Saoirse Black
Summary: She was taken from her home, her family, her future. Will she be able to find her real identity and claim her rightful place? Life for Hermione will turn upside when all is revealed. F/F HermioneOC Evil!Dumbledore, Harry and Ron bashing. Rated M for language and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

This is a HermioneOC femslash story

I do not own anything except for original characters, J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of all else.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a gloomy day to go shopping, even if it was for school supplies. However, there was no point in avoiding going out when every day seemed to be dampened with a shadowy atmosphere. Everyone had now realized that the Dark Lord was indeed back, and with him came his infamous inner circle of death eaters. However, Hermione chose not to think about that, today. Today, Harry, herself, and Ron had to do their shopping for their school supplies, and Hermione wanted to use this time to take a break from the constant vigilance that Moody ingrained into the trio. She wanted this day to be a distraction for herself and for her friends. Though they did listen to Mrs. Weasley's request—or rather, demand—to stick together, especially outside. So, after they got their fill of excitement at the twins' new and, unsurprisingly, thriving joke shop, they made their way over to Hermione's favorite shop: Flourish and Blotts. Once inside, Hermione split off from Ron and Harry, as per usual. She loved taking her time to browse the various shelves to see what new subjects she should study while she was at Hogwarts, and she wouldn't be able to do that if the boys were following her around. Last year, she spent the better part of her free time studying, practicing, and perfecting her abilities at wandless and nonverbal magic, which helped her greatly when she was there at the Department of Mysteries.

Hermione walked up to the second floor and ventured towards the back. Once back there, she found several books on occulmency and legilimency. She quickly remembered Harry's lack of care to learn the basics of the former, and Hermione felt it best to go with these two subjects as her pet project for the next year. It would be pertinent to learn, especially in the next few years. Hermione skimmed the shelves for books that would be of use to her. Ultimately, she settled on two advanced tomes that contained both subjects in each book. As she made her way over to the stairs, she was not paying attention to where she was walking as she was already reading over the first page. That is until she collided with another, stronger body. Hermione stumbled back while losing her hold on her books, causing them to land harshly on the floorboards. "Oh goodness, I am so sorr—". Hermione halted her speech mid apology when she saw who she collided with. She had found herself staring into the violet eyes of a breathtaking woman, who looked to be about a few years older. She had a head full of beautiful deep, dark purple waves, which fell to just below her breasts. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement and had a small smirk on her well-sculpted face.

"No need to worry, I too wasn't paying attention as to where I was walking." Her smirk widened as the girl blushed slightly at her silvery, yet smokey voice. The woman then bent down to pick up the teen witch's chosen books. "Hmm, occulmency and legilimency. Interesting topics for a…sixth year, I presume." She received a hesitant nod from the witch, causing her smirk to become more prominent. The woman simply hummed while she handed the books back to Hermione, allowing a stray finger to slide against the younger girl's hand. Her eyes lit up when she saw the girl shiver, which finally snapped her out of her stupor.

Hermione had been assessing the woman while she was frozen. The other witch was a few inches taller than her own, which was 5' 5". Her appearance screamed androgyny, while she had a strong feminine physique, she dressed more masculine. She was wearing a pair of black form fitting—but not tight—leather pants. She had paired it with an untucked white long-sleeved button up dress shirt under a black blazer. She accented her outfit with a black slim necktie, neatly folded black and white checkered handkerchief in her front jacket pocket, and a pair of black leather Chelsea boots. However, as she examined the older witch's face, she felt that there was something familiar about her. "I hope this doesn't sound strange but have we met before?"

The witch, before her, cocked her head to the side with a curious expression. "I don't believe so; I would've remembered a face like yours if we had met before."

She had blushed at the not so obvious compliment. "Umm, sorry, but you just seemed familiar, but I don't know how." The purple haired witch smile at the statement. However, Hermione's expression changed to one of horror as she came to a realization. Shocked at her lack of manners, Hermione stuck out her hand. "Oh, umm sorry, where are my manners, but, hi," Hermione gave the other witch a small smile. "I'm Hermione Granger."

The other witch grasped her hand and Hermione slightly widened her eyes as she felt a shock as her hand connected with the other witch's. "It's alright, I'm Beckett Blackwood," she said as she squeezed Hermione's hand.

Wait, did she hear correctly. She took a small step back, still holding the other witch's hand. Again, she analyzed the purple-haired witch's face. "Wait, did you…umm, wait, you're _the_ Beckett Blackwood, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation?" She received an amused smirk from the witch.

Laughing, "yes, that's me." She, then, gave the teen a small but dramatic bow, earning a laugh from Hermione. But before she could respond, the two witches were interrupted by the calling for the teen witch by the other two-thirds of the golden trio. Beckett let out a sigh, that sounded to be somewhat disappointed. "Well, that cues the end of our lovely chat, and the beckoning of you to go to those…boys." Hermione could hear the hint of disappointment—at the beginning of the statement—and irritation at the interruption by Harry and Ron. This confused the witch but didn't think too much about it. Beckett was looking in the direction of the bellowing voice and then turned her head to look back into those soft hazel eyes. "Well, little witch, it was truly a pleasure talking to you. Until next time, luv." And with that, the mysterious witch sent Hermione a fleeting, lustrous smile with twinkling eyes and one last squeeze to the girl's hand and left; leaving a confused and oddly yearning teen witch.

Shaking herself out of her stupor and went downstairs to join her best friends and purchase her books. However, as she left, the teen didn't notice that three sets of eyes were intently watching her.

* * *

She quickly hid in the shadows of the rows of bookshelves. Beckett felt the presence of her two companions stand behind her, but she paid them no mind for she was intently watching the conflicting emotions sweeping across the girl's face. She smirked at the sight, lavishing in the effect of her presence on the girl. Beckett watched as Hermione walked away to meet up with her so-called "friends". She had seen how the two ungrateful boys treated her. They never truly appreciated her presence within their little group of friends. Beckett had also heard of how they take her for granted at Hogwarts, assuming that she will always be there, helping them with their studies, doing their homework, and saving their lives countless of times without so much as a 'thank you'. She was there at the battle in the Department of Mysteries. She watched as the girl figured out that it was a trap and delivered several warnings to leave, but no, they ignored and snapped at her. And because of Pothead's stupid stubbornness, he almost got her witch killed. Beckett was surprised to see the teen up and walking around so early after Dolohov's surprise attack. Yes, it had been a few months since the battle happened, but that spell she was hit with was meant to kill her. She may be walking around seamlessly to everyone around her, but the purple-haired witch saw the slight wincing the girl made after every few steps or so. She was still in pain and her "friends" didn't seem to care to take notice.

After the teen witch had walked out of sight, the voice behind her snapped the department head out of her reverie. "Io, you seem to be relieved that your little witch is up and walking around."

"yes, but of course it was of no thanks to those two idiots she calls…friends," the purple-haired witch hissed out. This earned a chuckle from her raven-haired companion. "And they don't even seem to care that she is still in pain. It still pains her to move around too much." She looked over to her Aunt Bella, "I'm surprised she's even walking right now, and they are acting as if nothing happened to her."

"I know, Io. I know." Bellatrix eyes soften as she said this, while Narcissa took a hold of her niece's hand, squeezing it in a comforting gesture. "Soon, everything will be righted. Hermione will know who she really is, we will have her back with us, and will be back in your arms. And the so-called 'Light' will crumble under their own crimes, they will fall and we will win. And you, dear niece, will get your much-deserved vengeance on those ginger blood traitors." Bellatrix finished by grabbing Beckett's other hand.

This significantly calmed the youngest witch and smiled a Bellatrix-esque sinister smile. Of course, she couldn't have her way with the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die, for he was reserved for the Dark Lord. But the Dark Lord with generous to the three Black witches. He has given Bellatrix, Narcissa and Io—Beckett—the gift of revenge against those who were involved in the kidnapping of the little witch. And Beckett couldn't wait to get hers, especially with Potter's sidekick. And when Hermione realizes who she really is, she will get hers as well.

"So, dear Io," Narcissa was met with a groan and scowl from said witch at the name. "Hush up, I will not hear your distaste for your rightful and actual name. Anyway, how is your little witch? We saw how you were practically glowing at finally being able to talk to her."

Beckett's mood instantly brightened up at the mention of her light brown curly haired witch. Her eyes lit up as she remembered the blush that crept onto that ethereal face. But it quickly changed to one of contempt as she remembered the interruption of her time with her sweet girl by those two idiot baboons. "I wish I knew. We weren't able to talk about much. Those daft pricks called her away from me." However, her eyes lit up again as she spoke her next statement. "However, when our hands touched, she felt a spark run through her hand at our connection. She also asked if we have met before. Part of her on a subconscious level remembers me from all those years ago." Her aunts smiled at the clear excitement that radiated from her body.

Bellatrix brought her hand to caress the younger witch's cheek. "And soon, Io, she will remember who she really is and will return to us, and will be back securely in your arms." Beckett Blackwood simply smiled at her aunt's very true statement.

* * *

Questions and comments are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After finishing the last of their shopping, the trio found themselves standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, staring somberly, at the destroyed shop of Ollivander's. That was until something caught their attention. Ron turned to look in the direction of the distraction, and found Mrs. Malfoy and Draco slinking down into the darkness of Knockturn Alley. "Is it just me? Or do Draco and mummy look like they don't want to be followed?" Harry agreed and suggested—or as Hermione thought, more like demanded—that they do just that. The trio followed behind enough to not be seen but close enough as to not lose them.

The Malfoy duo traversed the alley with ease and swiftness, and the trio kept pace but with Hermione trudging behind reluctantly. She didn't really care for Malfoys' behaviors or business, but she couldn't leave the boys to their own for she knew they would get themselves into trouble. Let's be honest, there is a reason as to why they were meant to be in Gryffindor. True to the characteristics of their House, they were brave, but they were brash, and not at all cunning or intelligent enough to be able to properly sneak around. They were rather loud. Hermione was surprised that they weren't caught by the duo.

Then suddenly Draco and his mum came to a halt in front of a shabby shop. Hermione saw that it was named, Borgin & Burkes. Wanting to spy further, Harry had the three of them climb up the side of a roof to see if they could see what was happening in the shop. They couldn't really see anything except for a tall, burly man standing in the front of a tall window, blocking the view. The hairy man then turned around as if he felt eyes boring into his back; the three instantly ducked their heads behind the top of the roof. When they looked back up, the window's curtain was pulled to a close, preventing any more possibilities of curious onlookers discovering the happenings within the shop. Discouraged, the trio made their way back to Diagon Alley, with a paranoid Harry coming to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy was a newly inducted Death Eater.

* * *

A lowly lit hallway's silence was disrupted by a soft pop, revealing two bodies suddenly standing in front of a pair of dark cherry wood double doors. Narcissa Malfoy quickly straightened up her attire and looked over her son to make sure he looked presentable. Confident with both of their appearances, Narcissa lightly but firmly knocked on the door, entering when she heard a soft "come in." The two enter another dimly lit room that housed a long rectangular table that was a filled only at the other end with their Lord, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Beckett. And there were two seats in between her husband and her sister. "Ahh, yes. You two arrived just in time. Please come and sit. We were just listening to Io's report with her work in her department." Draco went and sat beside his father, while Narcissa sat beside Bellatrix. Narcissa took note of her niece usual business-like cold expression. She was very much like her. Where Narcissa Malfoy was the Ice Queen of the social scene, Beckett Blackwood was the Ice Queen of the Ministry of Magic. She was a force to be reckoned with, and no one wanted to cross her. "You may continue my dear."

"Of course, my Lord. Everything is going according to plan. As you know, a major aspect of my job to create major networking opportunities with other countries and their ministries." She received a nod from the Dark Lord. "Cornelius has been wanting me to reaffirm our connections with the Slavic regions, especially Russia. He hopes that these connections can continue on as usual to ensure an allegiance with the Ministry, rather than you, for it is common knowledge that they tend to be darker than most other countries. After my recent visit to the Russian Ministry of Magic, these allegiances continued on as usual, and the Minister was elated to know the peace between the two countries will continue." Beckett smirked as she continued on. "But what he doesn't know is that their allegiance is not with Cornelius, but with you, my Lord." The Dark Lord smirked at this. "Nickolas will play along with the charade until you are ready to take over the British Wizarding World. When the war comes to a head, they will fight with you."

This made the Dark Lord very happy. His power was spanning across Europe and now he has confirmed an alliance with one of the biggest ministries in the wizarding world. Beckett has had secured majority of Europe, but there were still a few major power houses that needed persuading. The Dark Lord has been very pleased with the accomplishments of Beckett, herself as well as the Malfoys and the Blacks have been pivotal players and contributions to His cause. And because of their successes, the Dark Lord has been wanting to repay them in kind. Their statuses and their power has increased tenfold, but there is one thing He feels He stills needs to do for Beckett and her family. And that is to bring home the little girl that was taken from them 15 years ago. "Thank you, Io, you have done splendidly for me and our cause. And when this is all done and over, you will everything that you desire."

The Dark Lord, then trained his attention on the recently arrived duo. "I assume everything is going according to plan, and our lovely shopkeeper is compliant with our plans." He raised an eye brow, intently waiting for an answer.

Draco spoke up confidently, "Of course, my Lord. I have finished mending the cabinet there, and am now able to continue my mission at Hogwarts. I am confident that I will have it completed by the intended deadline. And as for the shopkeeper, Borgin is shaking in his skin at our consistent presence within his shop, but he will continue to comply." Draco finished, but Narcissa knew that she needed to tell the Dark Lord of another development.

"That is excellent to hear, Draco. But Narcissa, you look like you need to inform me of something else."

"Yes, my Lord," said witch was slightly nervous of His reaction at her news, but she didn't show it. "As we made our way to the shop, we were followed by a certain trio of teens." This caught the Dark Lord's attention, he nodded for her to continue. "They followed us to the shop. They hid behind one of the rooftops trying to see what we were up to. I had informed Greyback of their presence, and had him close the curtains to ensure our secrecy. But I'm sure they now suspect my son is a Death Eater."

The Dark Lord was thinking thoughtfully on this news. "Hmm, well, this doesn't change our plans. Draco, you will continue your work, but you will have to be more careful then intended. The boy will become more and more suspicious about your actions and where abouts." He turned his attention back to Narcissa. "Is that all, or is there more."

"There is more, my Lord." She flickered her eyes over to her niece, before resting them on the Dark Lord again. "It seems that a certain little witch was reluctant to participate in the actions of the other two. It was quiet, but I could hear her soft sighs of irritation at the dramatics and antics of Potter and Weasley. It seems that she was aware that the boys weren't exactly quiet, but I imagine the she stuck by them to make sure they stayed out of trouble."

The Dark Lord smiled sinisterly. He knew that this was the perfect time to reach out to the girl and persuade her over to their side, where she rightfully belongs. He was glad that didn't need to worry about any real strong ties to those two, for the boys were slowly cutting them, themselves. "That is excellent to hear. And speaking of the girl," He shifted his attention back to the witch sitting to his left. "Io, I imagine you had a good conservation with your little witch." He asked with a knowing smirk.

"My Lord, it was…it was…" she this dreamy look in her eyes, "perfect." She let out a dreamy sigh. "But I do wish I had more time to talk to her before those two dunderheads beckoned her away." She had a slight scowl on her face as she said this. "But she is everything I knew her to be. Beautiful, with her soft hazel eyes and that radiant smile. And I can tell that she was disappointed—not as much as I—when she had to leave. And top of that, a part of her remembered me. She asked me if we had met before." Beckett was behaving like a lovesick puppy when she thought off Hermione. The light brown-haired witch was the Department Head's weakness. If anyone outside this small circle saw her acting like a dopey doe-eyed fool, they would use it against her to do their bidding.

Laughing, "that is wonderful, dear child. You have seemed to have made a good impression on the girl. Take this time to build on the existing connection. Use the bond that you two share and get close to her. Help her discover her true identity and bring her home. This is my gift to you, Io. You will get your little witch back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next following week and a half, up until the day they were to leave for Hogwarts, had been very irritating for Hermione. Harry wouldn't stop his ranting on his theory that Draco was now a Death Eater. It was getting rather tedious; there was no solid evidence that proved the theory. Hermione had told him so, but he wouldn't listen to her. He would snap at her, spouting some type of insult at her whenever she voiced her dissent. So, after the few choice insults and one slap—from Hermione—later, Hermione just opted to keep her opinions to herself and learned to just tune him out. She was getting tired of it, and her sleepless nights were not helping the situation as well.

Harry was also irritated; he just couldn't understand why Hermione wouldn't agree with him. Ron agreed, said Malfoy's behavior that day in the Alley was suspicious, but Hermione just wouldn't give in. She just had to have a reason for why wasn't siding with him. Harry knew he was right, and he had to prove it to Hermione. Harry does admit that he may have deserved the slap for insinuating that she wasn't loyal to him and had a thing for the blond git. But he didn't regret what he said, he needed to know just why she couldn't understand that the ferret was now a part of Voldemort's inner circle. Harry was hoping that once they were at Hogwarts, she had the chance to witness more of Malfoy's actions, that then she will become convinced that he is a part of Voldemort's inner circle.

On their way to Hogwarts, on the train, Hermione was again growing tired of the boy's ravings. She just opted to ignore him for the rest of the train ride, at least this time, Harry chose to stop his antics and told the two that he was going to go to the bathroom. He, however, never came back to compartment. Ron figured that he would just meet up with them at the Great Hall. Hermione reluctantly agreed, despite Harry's behaviors over the past two weeks, she was still concerned. It wasn't until right before the feast started that Harry showed himself to the Gryffindor table. He was holding a piece of a bloody cloth to his face, clearly indicating that he had a broken nose. Hermione didn't even need to ask as to why or how he got it. She turned her attention over to the Slytherin table and met the eyes of one Draco Malfoy. Instead of the typical sneer that he usually sent to her, she was met with a smirk and a knowing nod in acknowledgement of his involvement with Harry's bloody nose.

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to boy with a bloody nose and the boy who was stuffing his face like a pig. Throughout the feast, Hermione wasn't paying much attention to the people chatting around her, instead she was thinking about the violet eyes that kept invading her dreams since her visit to Diagon Alley. Those familiar violet eyes that she has sworn that she has seen before meeting them in between the bookshelves in Flourish and Blotts. They were hypnotizing, drawing her in, and what was strange was that she wanted to heed their call. She wanted to be consumed by them, but why? Why did they feel familiar? Why did she want to keep looking into them? Why did she feel this strange connection to them? "Hermione?" Said witch snapped out of her reverie at the voice. She looked up from her half full plate into the concerned eyes of Ginny. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, I tried to get your attention for the last two minutes. The feast is over." Hermione blinked her eyes in confusion. She looked around her and she saw the last of people leaving the Great Hall to go to bed.

"Oh, I guess I wasn't paying attention." Hermione said slowly.

"Hermione, are you sure you're okay?" Ginny pressed again. Hermione had been quiet all night, which was very unusual for her. Typically, she would engage in some type of way, with an eye roll, a comment here or there, etc.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now." Hermione said off handedly.

"Well, if you need to talk to anyone, I know those dunderheads fail in this department. But you can always talk to me, about anything—even if it is something that you would think would be friendship breaking. I trust you and your judgment, so I'm always here for you." Hermione smiled at her friend's impromptu speech. I hope that when tested, it is true, Hermione thought. I have a feeling that there will be an opportunity for Red to test that real soon.

"I appreciate that Ginny; you have no idea as to how much that means to me," Hermione told her friend just as they reached the Gryffindor entrance.

* * *

Last night was a blur for Hermione. After her conversation with Ginny, she doesn't really remember much besides falling into bed and succumbing to the depths of slumber. What she does remember is her dream were of the same violet eyes, except this time, instead of just dreaming of her eyes, there was a scene attached to it. But instead of the face that she was met with at Diagon Alley, it was younger…childlike. But Hermione was smaller too; younger. She was walking through a vast and majestic garden with the girl who possessed the violet eyes. They were broadly smiling and laughing, and skipping through the garden without a care in the world.

When Hermione awoke, she couldn't help but smile at the dream. The older girl had made herself—the little girl—feel happy and loved and safe. She felt as if she could spend the rest of her life with that girl. But this shocked the witch, I don't even know this woman—or girl for that matter—how could that be possible, Hermione thought. How could I feel that way about someone I have barely met? Instead of dwelling on these thoughts while lying in bed, Hermione decided to get up and get ready for the day; today was the first day of term, so she wanted to start the term off well.

After finishing her morning routine and finally being satisfied with her smooth light brown curls, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The witch was always an early riser, but the boys weren't, so she would just meet up with them at breakfast before their morning class. It was during this time that Hermione planned to have a good relaxing day, nothing too much to stress about since it was only the first day. Stress free…but the fates were not on her side today.

As was enjoying her breakfast—toast, eggs, sausage—and reading through her potions book, an owl landed in front of her with one foot on her potions book. Startled, Hermione looked up from her food and book and found the most beautiful owl she has ever seen. The creature was an albino barn owl with striking and vibrant purple eyes—where have I seen those before—and it had a package that was softly placed on the table. The girl was shocked, but she curiously gazed at the beautiful owl with a slight head tilt. Hermione cooed at the creature, "aren't you a beautiful one," as she softly caressed the owl's feathers. She offered it a bit of her toast, which was happily received. As the owl munched on the toast, Hermione opened the package before her. It was a dark brown leather bound book that was lacking a title. Curiously, she opened the cover to see if there was something more identifying in the inside of the cover. Instead of a title, she found a note waiting to be read.

 _Little Witch,_

 _I'm sure this tome will be of great assistance to your little pet project. Use it well, for you never know who might be lurking._

 _Also, my dear, we didn't get a chance to finish our conversation the other day. I look forward to speaking with you again._

 _Until next time,_

 _BB_

 _P.S. She is my gift to you. Her name is Elara. She will be an excellent familiar for you, as I am sure you have already bonded with her._

Hermione blushed at the note, though didn't appreciate her new project being called 'little'. It also didn't take a genius to know who wrote the note. A part of her was elated that the mysterious witch did this for her and contacted her, but there was another, surprisingly small, part of her that told her to be wary of this woman. However, her heart soared at the gracious gift of Elara from Beckett, and the book too. She was right, she had already felt a connection with the bird. Hermione, also, didn't need to skim the pages to figure out its contents, it was right there in the note. Along with a warning that she had never received from anyone in the Order.

She looked up from her gift as she felt eyes looking at her. Elara was softly hooting at her before she took off for the owlery. She looked over to the Slytherin table and was met with another amused smirk from the blonde ferret. However, the smirk was also a knowing smirk, as if he knew who that bird had come from. This startled Hermione, but soon Draco's expression changed to one that was undetectable. He flickered his eyes over to the front tables with the professors, indicating that Hermione should shift her attention into that direction. Following the signal, she shifted her gaze over to the head table and found a curious look from her Head of House, there was a glint of amusement in her eye after she witnessed her student's exchange with Elara. Hermione, then, found herself under the unusually stoic and cold stare of the Headmaster. Dumbledore has always had a twinkling light within his eyes, but as he looked upon her in that moment, there were no twinkling lights. They were cold and dark, and Hermione realized that there was something off. Maybe he's the person, Beckett, was warning me of? She concluded that she need to begin her pet project and protect her mind.

Shortly after coming to her conclusion, she pulled her attention from the bearded wizard to the approach of Harry and Ron. She quickly placed her gift and note in her rucksack bag before either boy noticed the items. They had a knack for being obnoxiously nosey, and when they saw something they didn't like, they were automatically up in arms. Upon approach, the wizards greeted Hermione and the trio comforting and jovially ate their breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione continued to have an anomaly of a day, the fates were definitely not on her side today. After taking her usual spot in the potions classroom, Professor Snape decided to switch things up this year. He had decided to assign pairs between the two houses—Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Hermione found herself paired with Draco Malfoy. Seeing how the events as of late, it was not surprising for her to be paired up with the blonde wizard. However, that doesn't mean that Hermione is happy about it; it only seemed to annoy her. "Granger." Draco greeted with a head nod as he approached Hermione's station.

"Malfoy." Hermione said in kind with a head nod, as the boy settled next to her. "Let's just get this over with so it will be as painless as possible."

Draco simply sent her a smirk, "what's wrong Granger, you don't want to hang out with all of this?" Hermione simply stared at the chuckling boy open mouth. _Did I just hear that correctly?_ Hermione thought. _He's got to joking…_

"Are you okay? Seriously, did you hit your head on something?" Hermione asked as she was laughing in disbelief.

"Well, Granger, I figured that since we will be spending the whole year together, might as well be civil," Draco said with a shrug.

Hermione blinked with confusion, and then she snapped out of her stupor. "Well, since you put that way, I guess that would be best," she said through gritted teeth. "And if you so much as utter a syllable of the disgusting moniker, I'll—"

"Yes, Granger, I know. You'll punch me again if I say…" Hermione raised her eyebrow, waiting for the boy to say it. "That word, again," Draco whispered out as he noticed Snape looking at them with a narrowed stare. "Anyway, let's get started on our potions, Snape is looking over here." Hermione looked up and found Snape glancing at the pair before turning to sneer at Ron and Goyle's…ineptitude to perform the first steps of the first potion. They couldn't stop insulting each other long enough to actually began the potion. It was rather funny to Draco and Hermione, seeing both boys get red-faced and not be able to anything about it.

Turning away from the…whatever you would call that, Hermione and Draco finished their first potion and began their preparations for the second one. It was at this time that Draco spoke up for the second time. "So, what's the name of your new familiar?" Hermione momentarily paused her crushing, resuming when she remembered the stare they shared in the Great Hall at breakfast.

"Her name is Elara," Hermione replied simply.

"She's a gift, right?" Draco asked, trying to get more out of the girl. He already knew the answer. He saw the way she blushed at the note and pure adoration in the way she looked at the creature.

Hermione blushed again, "yes she is."

"What's her name?" Hermione snapped her head to look at the toe-headed boy.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Hermione said as she looked back at the cauldron, turning the potion thrice times counterclockwise. She was avoiding his gaze and fanned ignorance.

"You know what I'm referring to," Draco said simply.

Sighing, "How do you know it's a 'her'?"

Draco slightly laughed, "I just know things, and I am a very observant person. I have never seen you look so much as an interested gaze at any direction of men. You know of the interest the redhead has in you, but you look at him in slight disgust. So, I just made an estimated guess." He sent the witch a smirk saying that he knew more than what he had told her.

Hermione simply hummed but otherwise didn't say anything in return.

"Hmm, no answer. So, let me take a guess—" Draco started.

"When did we suddenly become friends, and tell each other our secrets?" Hermione softly hissed at the boy. But he could tell it wasn't anything of true malicious intent but rather it was like a person backed into a corner was lashing out to further the distance from those advancing on her.

"Granger, I meant no offense. I just thought since we were talking and working jovially, then this would a good addition to our conversation." Draco resigned. He went back to silently working on his part of the potion. But his work was interrupted for it was this time that she spoke up.

"I've never talked about this with any other person. Ron and Harry…well…they never really cared to ask me about much really except for homework and Quidditch." Draco quietly listened as she spoke; now he understood the lashing out. He did hope to spark some type of friendship with the witch. He had talked to his mother and aunt about her, about what he has observed over the years about the isolated witch, despite her many 'friendships' within Gryffindor tower. They had told him it would be good for the both of them to form a friendship. "Harry would ask me every once in a while, about my life—trivial things really—but Ron, the only time he ever cared for my 'love life' was the Yule Ball. He was livid that I turned him down by saying that I was going with Victor." Draco raised his eyebrow at the mention of the Bulgarian's name. "Oh, don't give we that look, we were only friends, purely platonic."

"Oh, I believe you," Draco laughed. "I'm still holding steady to my earlier statement. I just find amusement in weasel's apparent possessiveness over you." Hermione scoffed at that comment. "You don't believe me, you'll see later. Weaselbee will show his true colors to you soon." Hermione internally thought about his retort, however, she also chose not to correct Malfoy on his distasteful nickname for Ronald. "Now, if I may ask again, what is her name, or shall I guess it?"

"Guess all you like, I highly doubt you will get." Draco sent her a smirk in response. "How about this, I'll give you three chances, if you get it wrong all three times, you give up this venture to figure out their name."

"Deal," Draco said simply. Hermione raised an eyebrow to the teen boy as a way of signaling for him to make his three guesses. "Hmmm…my first guess would be…Looney—"

"Don't call her that. And no, it's not her. Though she is a good friend." Hermione retorted.

Draco laughed at the girl's defense of her friend. "Alright, let me think. It can't be little Red. She doesn't have the money to afford such a beautiful owl." Hermione scowled at the statement but nonetheless kept quiet. "How about…someone from my house…Daphne Greengrass?"

Hermione's eyes widen comedically; she had barely kept her laugh to herself for fear of being heard throughout the entire class. And she definitely didn't want that. "Oh, heaven's no, I could never be with her. She's too…vapid."

Draco smirked further. "Alright then…my last guess would be…" he waited until Hermione dropped the last ingredient into the cauldron for their last potion. "Beckett Blackwood." She froze as the small blast exploded in the cauldron indicating this perfect completion of their last potion. She slowly turned her head to look at the knowing smirking face of Draco. _How the fuck did he know that?!_ Hermione thought.

"How…?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I have my ways of knowing…little witch." Draco knew of his cousin's certain moniker that she had reserved for the light brown-haired witch. Hermione just stood wide-eyed, staring at the boy slack-jawed. _So, he knew…this whole time…_

"You know…? How…?" Hermione asked. However, before she could get her answer, she straightened up as Snape approached their station to assess their three potions.

Upon inspection, the professor gave his final judgment. "Perfect work. O's, the both of you. Put your samples into your vials, place on my desk, and you may leave class early." Draco and Hermione perked up at their grade as well as the fact that they get to leave early. After doing the last tasks asked of them, they grabbed their belongings and left, while the rest of the class had another hour and a half to finish.

Once outside, Hermione turned towards Draco, "Malfoy, you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, Granger, we _Blacks_ discuss everything," Draco replied cryptically. And then left the confused witch with an equally cryptic smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was settled in her usual spot at Gryffindor table when Neville, Harry, and Ron showed up to lunch. Neville smiled at the witch, happy to see his friend, but Harry and Ron had slight scowls on their face and looked to be put out and irritated—respectively. Hermione didn't even have the chance to ask what was wrong, for Harry immediately began griping about what happened after she left class. Apparently, Snape unfairly gave him an "A" while he gave Zabini an "O" for their three potions. Hermione bit her tongue while listening to Harry's sniveling. How does Boy Wonder expect to get good grades when he barely focuses on his studies to pass a simple assignment? But she remained tight-lipped for she didn't want to start an argument with the already agitated boy. When the green-eyed boy finally finished his ranting, he started to eat his lunch, just as Ron finished shoveling food into his mouth. "What's up with you, why are you annoyed?" Hermione aimed her question at the red-faced ginger.

However, he didn't answer her question directly, and instead posed his own. "You seemed awfully chummy with Malfoy, Mione." He spat out at the girl. "When did you decide to play nice with the ferret, was it after he punched and broke your supposed best friend's nose?" Ron accused the girl of 'treachery' with a raised voice.

Hermione immediately snarled at the outrageous accusation. Yes, she did have a rather civil—some would say amicable—conversation with Draco, but she didn't have to tell him that. Hermione looked towards Harry, who was watching the rapidly escalating fight between the witch and wizard. However, he didn't seem at all interested in stopping this, but rather he was curious as to what Hermione's answer would be. This was the exact reason as to why she couldn't tell him or Harry about anything personal in her life. Imagine their response when they see Elara; they will demand to know who gave her the owl and as to why anyone would do that for her. "Really, Ronald? Really? You're accusing me of that. Do I need to remind of our fourth year; where you completely turned your back on _your_ best friend." Hermione, then, turned her sneer to the other wizard. "And you." Harry was startled with wide eyes. "You sit there, watching this as if it was a series episode, expecting an answer. Truly believing that I could do something as to turn against you by simply talking to my potions partner."

Ron cut into her verbal assault, "See! You admit it! You were getting all chummy with ferret face."

This further enraged the already steaming witch. "I cannot believe this," Hermione hissed out through gritted teeth. "You two are ridiculous idiots if you honestly think that after everything we have been through these past five years." And with that she gathered her things and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving a very silent Hall—they had heard the entire argument—two very red-faced and put out boys, and a silent and observant Slytherin with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Beckett and Bellatrix were sitting comfortably reading in the library when Narcissa walked into the room, disrupting the comfortable silence. "Dear niece, I have news that would be of great importance to both you and our Lord" Narcissa announced, earning a hopeful expression from Beckett. She opened her mouth to respond but another voice beat her to it.

"That is excellent to hear, Narcissa." Said witch jumped in surprise at the sudden voice behind her. "You know, I was actually coming to see how everything was going, but I am pleased to hear that there are, indeed, news." Nodding, Narcissa gestured for the Dark Lord to sit in the armchair by the couch that Beckett was previously laying on and another armchair that Bellatrix was haphazardly sitting upon. He simply raised his eyebrow in amusement, but, nevertheless, he acquiesced to her request. Once seated, the Dark Lord nodded to Narcissa, "So, what is this news that you have?"

"It has to do with Hermione; I just received Draco's letter on his observations of the girl," Narcissa said while casting a quick glance towards Beckett.

"What? It is only the first day, what happened to her?" Beckett asked hastily.

"Be calm, Io—"

"Beckett," said witch growled out.

Giving the witch a stern glare, "Hush now and be calm Io. Nothing, or should we say, no one has harmed her. However, there is news of her realizations and a spat that happened during lunch time." Narcissa's eyes then softened with amusement at what she said next. "Draco wished for me to tell you this." Beckett simply nodded her head. "Hermione had received your gift this morning and she was positively glowing when she realized that Elara was a gift to her from you. She, apparently, blushed as she read your letter, and after she put your letter down, he saw the immediate connection between your witch and Elara. And lastly, he said for me to tell you, and I quote: 'She has never blushed before about anyone. So, take that in stride and do something about it." Narcissa finished with a smirk, causing Beckett's face to turn as bright as a tomato, as well as earned smirks and laughs from the other witch and wizard in the room.

Lightly laughing at the witch's expression, Narcissa went on with the news. "Besides this personal message, Draco told me that after Elara flew away, Hermione found that she had garnered the attention of two professors. First, McGonagall, who was giving her a curious, but amusement look. She had clearly watched the interaction with her and Elara. And the second was the esteemed Headmaster. He was sending Hermione an icy cold glare, with narrowed eyes. Hermione, of course, was confused, but Draco could tell that there was a small type of realization that hit her."

Beckett cut in at this, recognition flickered in her eyes. "I had told her to use the book, that I sent, wisely, for you never know who might be lurking. I believe that is what he was indicating towards."

"A book on occulmency, excellent thinking my dear. It will definitely be of great assistance and protection for her. What made you think to give her that book?" The Dark Lord inquired from the younger witch.

"Actually, it wasn't my idea at all. I got the idea from her." This earned her a raised eyebrow and a genuinely shocked expression. "Yes, I got the idea from her when we had a brief talk at Flourish & Blotts. She was carrying two with her, both with topics on occulmency and legilimency. I believe this had to do with Potter's inability to keep you out of his head. But for her, it will be great protection for her against those who wish to harm her."

"Excellent thinking, my dear! Perhaps when you see her next, you can test her barriers, hmm." He sent the witch a slight smirk at the statement.

"perhaps," she returned with a mirroring smirk.

Turning his gaze back to Narcissa, "I'm assuming there is more news."

"Yes, my Lord." Narcissa trained her gaze onto the Dark Lord. "During their potions class, Draco was able to have a somewhat of an amicable conversation with Hermione. Able to get her to open up to him a little, apparently Potter and Weasley do not care for Hermione as everyone would think they would—considering how close they seem to be.

"I already knew that," Beckett said offhandedly.

"Yes, well, apparently your assumptions are correct." Narcissa turned her attention back to the Dark Lord. "It seems as that the only thing the two fools want from her within their 'friendship' is her brains. They have never asked her about her personal life, however," Narcissa turned her gaze back to her niece. "Apparently the ginger boy has a possessive attitude like crush towards our girl." She grew nervous as she noticed that the witch opposite of her was becoming more and more enraged. "That much was proven especially during lunch when they got into a heated argument that had drawn the attention of the entire Great Hall. Draco suspected it was started out of jealousy when he had accused Hermione of being all 'chummy' with Draco because they were having a simple conversation during class. He accused her of being disloyal to Harry for just talking to my son. She shot back to him about his behavior during the Triwizard Tournament. She then turned her attention to Boy Wonder who was paying very much attention to the spat that was going before him. He made no moves to quash it, in fact, he too was waiting for an answer from the witch. Apparently, all of the years of saving their hides again and again did not matter to them."

"Well, that's bloody brilliant of them to do isn't it." Came the sarcastic voice that startled the other occupants of the library, for it had kept quiet this entire time. The one that had been silently seething at the possessive nature of the weasel had towards Hermione. "Their blatant disregard for Hermione will push her further and further away into our arms. Of course, it is a plus for us. But to think they could get away with treating her like this, well they are dead wrong." Bellatrix had quietly spoken with a deadly tone. "And it will be over my dead body before he can get his filthy fingers on my goddaughter."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Since their very public argument, everything for the golden trio has been stagnant. Throughout the following weeks, Hermione has done her best at steering clear of the other two thirds. She didn't want to deal with Ronald's baiting questions and glares, and Harry wouldn't stop his ginger-haired friend from anything that he had been saying or doing. Though he didn't say anything in her argument with Ron, his inaction and expectant gaze hurt her. To remotely believe that she would ever betray her green-eyed friend—after everything… Hermione simply opted to distance herself from the two, lest they want to see her lash out violently at them. Hermione has already slapped Harry over summer for insinuations about her towards Malfoy, she was not afraid to of it again. Ron's behavior was especially irritating for the witch. His glaring and sneering whenever Draco was around her was becoming too… _ridiculous_. During Potions, whenever he wasn't fighting with his lab partner, he was opening glaring and sneering at the pair while they were lightly conversing as they were completing their class assignments. After taking a look at one of his glares during class, Hermione saw a swirl of malice and jealousy in his hate-filled eyes. This startled the girl, but as time went on, she would sign in irritation at the boy's actions. These… _unfortunate_ …dynamics remained static until the Wednesday before the first Hogsmeade trip.

 ** _Buzz, buzz, buzz._** At feeling and hearing the vibrations and sounds of her morning alarm, Hermione let out a soft sigh before she opened her eyes. As per her usual morning, her wand woke up early so she could get a fresh start to their day. Before going about her routine, she quickly reset her alarm for the same time the next morning. After she was able to control her mane of hair and content with its style, she walked down to the common room where she was met with the smiling but tired face of Neville. Shortly after her argument with Ron, Neville and Luna had been joining her for breakfast. "Good morning, Neville," Hermione chirped.

Said boy let out a small yawn. "Good morning, Hermione." He said with a warm smile as they walked out into the corridor.

Once in the Great Hall, Hermione spotted an already seated Luna sitting by the area Hermione and her other Gryffindor friends took residence in. After exchanging their warm hellos and gathered their breakfast items, Hermione began reading over her Transfiguration essay while Luna and Neville engaged in a conversation about a magical creature that Hermione vaguely heard the white blonde-haired witch said that had once encountered in the Forbidden Forest. She was too engrossed in her revisions and breakfast that she didn't notice Elara's arrival until a grey owl foot rested itself on her parchment. Smiling, Hermione looked up to find Elara's vibrant purple eyes gazing at her, the albino owl softly hooted at her human and stuck her foot out. Hermione looked down at the foot that was previously on her parchment and found an attached letter. "Thank you, Elara," Hermione cooed. The light brown-haired witch quickly untied the offered letter and reached for her toast when she saw Luna already giving her owl sausage bits that were happily taken.

As she heard Elara's soft hoots, Hermione looked down to the letter in her hands. However, her attention was grabbed as she heard Luna softly cooing and petting Elara. "Hermione, she is absolutely lovely. You— "

"Luna, is this your owl? I've never seen him before." Harry's voice cuts in as he sat next to said witch with Ron sitting on the other side of him and Ginny sat on the other side of Hermione—with her right being occupied by Neville. Harry was staring intently at Elara, while the ginger wizard sent a fleeting glare at Hermione before settling his attention on Luna and the purple-eyed owl.

Luna opened her mouth to respond, but Hermione beat her to it. " _Her,_ actually. And she's not Luna's, she's mine." Hermione said simply while she shared a loving gaze with Elara who hooted softly at her human.

Both boys were startled at Hermione's announcement, and for a second, they silently watched as she petted the owl lovingly. But for only just a second. Snapping out of his stupor, Ron snarled at Hermione. "Yours?! Since when did you have it? What about Crookshanks, is he no longer important to you? Doing the same thing, as you've done Harry, have you?" Hermione's eyes snapped towards Ron in an instant with a deathly heated look.

"I am going to ignore that last question, because even you aren't that stupid to insult someone's bond with their familiar," Hermione spoke softly but with much venom, that made everyone else freeze at the icy reply—well not Ron. "And, not that it's any of your business, but if it ends this incessant line of questioning, I will tell you." As Hermione spoke, though calmly but lethally, Ron's face continued to perfectly mimic a bright red tomato. "Elara was a gift." Hermione finished simply, yet vaguely.

Ron stared incredulously at her as if she had grown an extra head. "A gift?" He laughed out. "Someone…gave you…this owl as a gift?" He laughed out again. "Who would do that?" Ron finally let out his sneer. He flickered his gaze down to the letter in Hermione's hands. "Is the person who sent you that letter, the person who gave you that bird?" Ron growled with something Hermione thought had possessive and jealous undertones.

Hermione tensed at the tone, "Neither of those answers are of concern to you. And why would you care, I'm not your girlfriend." She spoke sharply with an icy bite.

Ron sputtered at Hermione's last comment. "Why wouldn't it be of my concern, I'm supposed to be one of your best mates!" Ron bellowed out indignantly.

Ginny snorted at the pathetic argument. "You have a funny way of showing that you are her _best mate_."

"And what would you know of it, Ginny. This is none of your business." Ron growled at his sister.

"Ah dear brother," Ginny sneered at the red-faced ginger. "I shall quote you then. She" Ginny pointed towards Hermione, "is one of my best _mates_ , so it is my business." She finished with a smirk. Despite her frustration, Hermione chuckled with amusement. Catching the laugh, Ginny sent her a sly wink. "So, wittle Ronnikens, you best put it back in your pants, and do yourself a favor and go away."

Ronald leaned back with an incredulous, wide-eyed expression, doing a brilliant imitation of a fish. "Wha…hmmm…ugh…you know what. Fine." Ron turned his attention back to the light brown-haired witch. "You know, Hermione, it's kind of sad that you think people would believe you that someone gave you that bird as a gift. You didn't have to make up this lie to get my attention. All you had to do was talk to me." And with that Ron strolled out of the Great Hall proud of himself.

Everyone sat in silence for about a minute. Harry seemed to be conflicted on what to do, he wanted to stay with his friend because he knew Ron crossed the line, again, but he also wanted to follow his friend due to his 'unwavering' loyalty. Hermione saw this action, and let out an incredulous sigh. "Harry," she said tiredly, grabbing Boy Wonder's wide-eyed attention. "Just go. If you really have to contemplate on which friend to go or stay with, you've already made your decision."

Harry looked affronted, "Hermione—".

Said witch put up her hand. "No, just don't. You've made your decision, there's no point in wasting any more of our time with your debating." Hermione this with finality while looking at Harry dead in the eye, with an exhausted expression.

Harry seemed to be more conflicted, performing the perfect imitation of a fish. He was looking from Hermione to Ginny, then to Luna and then Neville, and then finally back to Hermione. "Harry," Ginny said catching the gaping fish boy's attention, "just leave." Finally taking the hint from his not-so-secret crush, he gave one last glance at Hermione before leaving to find his ginger-haired friend.

Ginny and Neville looked to Hermione with sympathy, while seemed to be distracted with petting Elara, who surprisingly was still there. It seemed that she was waiting for something. Hermione avoided their eyes, not wanting to see the pity in their eyes. They seemed to want to say something to comfort their friend but the apparently not so distracted Luna beat them to it. "Hermione," she spoke with a soft but uncharacteristically serious tone, "I'm not going to say any meaningless comforting words." Hermione was startled. "You don't deserve that. You are a strong and independent witch. We are here for you, and will remain here for you." Hermione sent the girl an appreciative smile at the blonde, who returned with a small smile. "You never told me told me who sent you this gorgeous owl to you, but that doesn't matter to me. You being happy is the only thing that is important." Luna's three friends looked at her usual wistful self with admiration, especially Hermione.

Offering a smile, Neville spoke, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Same here," Ginny said with a small smile.

"Thank you, guys, you three have no idea how much that means to me." Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread onto her face.

Ginny spoke up again, "Just like I told you after the welcome back feast—assuming it's safe to speak for all three of us," she received twin nods from Neville and Luna. "You can always talk to us—about anything, even if it is something you think can be friendship breaking. We trust you and your judgment, and whatever decision you choose to make, we will be here with you every step of the way." Hermione couldn't help her smile when she saw the other two nod their heads.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a grateful smile.

* * *

Alright, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!

Questions/comments are welcomed! If you have questions, I'll try to answer them without spoiling anything :)

Thank you for your question/comments so far!

Quick reply:

 **pedanticYui:** You are definitely on the right track :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione wasn't originally looking forward to today's Hogsmeade trip. Since, third year, Hermione would always accompany the boys on their ventures out to the town. However, since they were not talking, there wasn't a point in going. But after the letter received, she couldn't wait to go on today's trip.

 _Wednesday – Breakfast after Harry and Ron left_

 _After Ginny and Luna's declarations, Luna spoke up again. "Hermione, what's your owl's name, you never told me," She asked wistfully._

 _"_ _Oh, umm, her name is Elara, the person who gave her to me had named her that," Hermione said with a shrug as she looked curiously at her friend._

 _Luna flickered her gaze up to the light brown-haired friend and then back to the albino, purple-eyed owl. "That's an astrological name, isn't it? That's the name of one of the moons of Jupiter."_

 _"_ _Oh, I didn't know that." Hermione with a slightly surprised tone in her voice. Luna only hummed in response._

 _After another minute, Luna gave Elara more sausage bits before she spoke up again. "Hermione, I think she is waiting for a reply, otherwise, I don't think she would have stayed this entire time."_

 _Surprised, Hermione slightly jumped when she remembered the letter that was waiting to be read in front of her. "Oh goodness, thank you for reminding me." Again, the only response from Luna was a simple hum. Eagerly, but gently, Hermione slipped open the envelope and silently read over the parchment._

 ** _Little witch,_**

 ** _It has been a while since our first conversation at Flourish and Blotts, which we were unable to finish. As I promised in my last letter to you, I would like to have tea with you this Saturday on the first Hogsmeade trip. If you would like to, which I hope you do, please join me at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop at 11 o'clock._**

 ** _Until next time with much anticipation,_**

 ** _BB_**

 ** _P.S. Elara has been instructed to wait for your reply, so she will not leave until you give her your response._**

 _Hermione stared in shock at the letter for a good minute, which attracted her friends' attention. Neville spoke gently, "Hermione, what is it? Is it any bad news?"_

 _Shaking out of her stupor, Hermione snapped her attention to Neville with a mouth open. After seeing their worried expression, she closed her mouth, relaxing her expression. "Umm, no everything is fine, better than fine, actually," Hermione said a little too quickly, which Ginny caught._

 _"_ _Well, then, what did it say, Hermione?" Ginny asked with much curiosity._

 _Realizing the question, Hermione blushed. "Umm, one second, I need send a reply, first, and then I will tell you." Hermione hurriedly grabbed out her quill, ink, and parchment._

 ** _BB_**

 ** _I would be honored to join you for late morning tea. I will see you at 11 o'clock._**

 ** _Hermione_**

 _Once folded, she gave Elara her response, who in return, hooted softly before taking flight. Ginny turned back to her friend once the owl was out of sight. "So, Hermione, what did the letter say, and guessing by your blush, it was the person who gifted you Elara." Hermione's blush spread over her entire face at this point. This caused the other three to softly laugh at the girl._

 _Clearing her throat, "yes, you are correct. And she invited me for tea on Saturday," Hermione said as she pictured the dark purple-haired witch._

 _Ginny and Neville's eyebrows shot up into their hairline, whereas Luna seemed utterly unsurprised at announced pronoun. "She?" Ginny asked with a slight lip twitch. She received a tentative nod from the witch sitting beside her. "I knew you fancied girls," Ginny said weirdly and triumphant with a knowing smirk. Hermione looked shocked at this proclamation._

 _"_ _What? How do you know that?" Hermione asked incredulously. Ginny's smirk just widened at the question._

 _"_ _It's simple, really, and obvious. As well as the fact that I am an observant person." Ginny said as she continued to smirk. "So, what's her name?"_

 _"_ _Oh, that, I will tell you later. If something happens, I will you everything. But just not now." Hermione waved off casually as she slowly got up to head to class with Neville._

 _Seeing her and Neville begin to walk away, Ginny raised her voice, attracting the attention of those around her. "I expect to find out everything after, then!" She laughed as she watched the light brown-haired witch shake her head._

* * *

Hermione waited with Ginny, Neville, and Luna a little away from the majority of the students gathered to go down to Hogsmeade. They were waiting for the go-ahead so they could leave to enjoy the day, and for Hermione to have her date with a certain dark purple-haired witch. Soon enough Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall sent the students off on their way. Hermione and her friends trailed behind a little bit, taking their time. Once down there, Hermione split off from the other three to go head to Madam Puddifoot's, she left with a promise to see them afterward.

It was one minute before 11 o'clock when Hermione arrived outside the very pink tea shop. Walking in, she saw the smiling face of Beckett Blackwood. Her breath had all but left her as she approached the witch, who sat in the far corner that allowed for some sense of privacy from the rest of the patrons. Once at the table, Beckett stood up to properly greet the teen witch in a gentleman like manner. "Hello, Hermione," the older witch said as she grasped Hermione's pre-offered hand and kiss it with a slight bow. "I am grateful for you joining me for tea this morning," she finished saying as she straightened her posture. Beckett smirked at seeing the blush breakout on Hermione's face.

Finding her voice through her haze, Hermione replied in kind, her blush still planted. "I am happy to be here with you. Thank you for inviting me." As she spoke, Beckett went to stand behind her, while guiding Hermione into her seat.

"It was my pleasure," Beckett whispered in Hermione's ear, sending shivers down the prone girl's spine as she felt heated breath hit her ear and neck while hearing the purple-haired witch's voice drop in timbre.

Taking her own seat, Beckett's smirk widened as she noticed Hermione's blush deepened and expanded to hide under the girl's shirt. She took a quick moment to look over the little witch, _just as beautiful as when I last saw her_ , Beckett thought.

Hermione also took a quick moment to assess the slightly older woman in front of her. Her mind began to fog up as she looked over the violet-haired witch. Once Beckett sat down in front of her, she slid her gaze up to the older witch's face and found her smirking. Hermione froze and blushed as she realized that she was caught staring. However, after about 30 seconds of staring at each other, Hermione was getting uncomfortable with the silence. Clearing her throat, she decided to speak up since Beckett didn't seem to be so inclined. "So…ummm, here we are…" Hermione said awkwardly, which caused Beckett to chuckle in amusement.

Continuing to smirk at the nervous teen, "yes, we are," Beckett replied simply as she leaned back casually into her chair.

Slightly annoyed with the simplistic answer, Hermione spoke up again, "So, why did you invite me to have tea with you?"

Beckett gave the girl an amused looked, "well, like I said in my letter, I wanted to finish our conversation that we were having before your…friends interrupted us." Once again, Hermione received another simple reply. _I'm going to have to pull out this conversation from her, aren't I,_ Hermione thought. Before speaking up though, a tray that held a teapot, sugar, milk, and two teacups floated over and seating itself on the table. Noticing this, Beckett spoke up, "I guessed that you would like Earl Grey," Hermione's eyes slightly widened at the correct guess. "Assuming by your expression, I was right in my guess." It was said more as a statement rather than a question.

Recovering, Hermione nodded her head, "umm, yes, actually, it's my favorite." Beckett smiled at the affirmation as Hermione poured the tea into her cup. While pouring her milk and sugar, Hermione spoke up again, choosing to just jump right into the conversation to avoid any more awkwardness. "So, as we were forced to end our conversation, I couldn't help but notice the slight disappointment in eyes before you left. Why was that, if I may ask?"

Beckett appraised the girl with an amused look. "Well, you are observant," she said with jest, "but I would expect nothing less as you are the brightest witch of your age." Hermione blushed at the compliment. "But to answer your answer, well, that's simple. You intrigue me, Hermione. You're an interesting person, a person that I would like to get know better." She smirked as the teen witch's blushed became more pronounced as she brought the teacup up to her mouth.

After taking a sip, Hermione had a curious expression form on her face. "Why would you be intrigued be me? I'm nothing special."

"Ahh, but that's where you are wrong," Beckett said just before she took a sip of her own tea. "Hermione you are indeed special, more than you—apparently—realize."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a frown.

Beckett was truly amazed as to how the gorgeous and intelligent witch before could not see her own self-worth. "Hermione, you are a very brilliant witch. Before the events that happened in the Department of Mysteries, you already had a reputation preceding you. As I know that at school you are the smartest witch in the entire student body, as well as being friends with the famed Harry Potter." Hermione bristled at the comment of her friendship with Harry, not for Beckett mentioning it, but for reminding of her current falling out with the two _best friends._ Though she was also shocked at Beckett's comment about her reputation, _it reached the ears of the Ministry,_ Hermione thought. Apparently, her surprise had shown on her face when the purple-haired witch spoke up again. "Oh yes, we at the Ministry have heard of your successes at Hogwarts. So, your reputation and your involvement in the battle at the Department of Mysteries has intrigued me greatly. But it was our run in at Diagon Alley that made me want to seek out your attention. I wanted to get to know you."

This explanation simply floored Hermione. She couldn't understand why Beckett Blackwood, a ministry department head was seriously interested in her. But Hermione didn't dwell on that too much, for a part of her was elated that woman who has plagued her dreams since they first met was interested in her. As she was thinking, Hermione lifted her teacup to get another sip but she paused halfway up when Beckett spoke up again. "So, you asked a question, now I get to ask one." Hermione nodded at the witch opposite of her. "I noticed the reaction that you had when mentioned your friend, the Potter boy. What happened there." Hermione sent a fleeting glance to the witch opposite of her before gulping. She placed her cup down and looked frowned.

"Hermione, are you okay? You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable about it," Beckett said softly.

The teen witch gave a slight nod before she looked directly into her purple-grey eyes. Sighing, Hermione figured that it was okay to tell her about it. "Yeah, I'm fine and don't feel uncomfortable, I just don't typically open up about myself to anyone." Beckett gave the witch a disbelieving look, but she ignored it as she continued on with what she was saying. "Mostly due to how Harry and Ron have treated me over these past five years. They never really asked me anything about my personal life; they kind of just expected me to do all of the work for them. They really only thought of me to be their brain, and that's it. But lately, they have been more infuriating then usually, especially Ron." At the mention of Ron's name, Hermione barely missed the jealousy that flashed through Beckett's eyes.

"When you sent me your invitation to have tea, Harry and Ron saw Elara for the first time. They assumed she was Luna's and when I corrected them and said that she was a gift. Ron immediately heated questioned me as who would ever send me such a beautiful owl as a gift. He assumed it was the person who sent me the letter. Which he was correct, of course." Hermione sent a smile to Beckett after she said this, who in turn returned a bright toothy grin. "I chose not to answer either question because it's none of his business. And when I rhetorically asked him why would he care when I'm not even his girlfriend, he seemed to be angry at the comment. He said a few more things when Ginny finally had enough of his stupidity and told him to pick it back into his pants, zip them up and then leave. But before he left, he basically that I didn't need to make up this lie of Elara being a gift in order to get his attention, all I had to do was talk to him. And Harry pissed me off when looked to be conflicted as to whether or not he should go follow Ron. I just told him to go, that conflict was as much as an answer as anything." Hermione simply shuddered with disgust as she remembered the argument. However, she was shocked at the scowl that now inhabited Beckett's face.

Despite the scowl, Beckett spoke with a kind and loving tone as her look morphed into one that could only be described as loving. "First of all, you are more than worthy of getting the most gorgeous owl that exists. A beautiful owl for a beautiful woman." Hermione brightly blushed like a tomato at the witch opposite of her. Beckett smirked as she continued speaking, "And those two dunderheads don't any of your time or attention, especially that…weasel. It's a laugh that he thinks that you have any of those feelings for him." Beckett scowled as she said her last sentence.

Hermione seemed to be taken back by Beckett's last comment before she smirked. "You sound jealous," she said simply.

"Maybe. Do I have anything to be jealous about?" Beckett spoke coyly.

"Maybe. Maybe not." However, the blush that spread down to Hermione's chest gave away her real answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all! I love the reviews that you have been posting.**

 **I apologize for not responding but I hope these chapters have been able to answer your questions**

 **Thank you again!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Since her date with Beckett, Hermione couldn't help but smile even with the incessant snide comments from Ron. Ever since they have been trading letters; each one with divulging snippets of their personal lives with both witches wanting to get to know each other in a way that no one else ever would. Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall for lunch, reading yet another letter from Beckett that she received that morning. She couldn't help but smile at Beckett's words. She couldn't wait to see Hermione again but unfortunately, she hasn't been able to because of her work as head of the Department of International Cooperation. Networking and forging alliances with foreign dignitaries have been taxing and time-consuming, but that didn't stop her from promising Hermione to see her. Hermione loved this promise and smiled because she too couldn't wait to see Beckett.

However, soon enough Hermione was snapped out of her reverie at the arrival of her friends. And by the look at Ginny's expression, she was expecting to find out more about Hermione's mystery suitor. Hermione internally groaned at Ginny's smirk but she knew she promised Ginny to spill. "Hey, Mione, so are you going to tell me about the woman who continues to sweep you off your feet with her letters?" Hermione simply sent the ginger witch a side eye before letting out a relenting sigh.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Ginny simply smirked, "nope."

Hermione sighed again, "fine you nosey witch, but you three have to promise me to keep your voices down when I tell you who she is."

"Of course," Neville said as the other two witches nodded their heads.

"Okay, so it's Beckett Blackwood," this announcement earned Hermione a shocked expression from Ginny and Neville and a knowing smile from Luna.

"WHAT?!" Ginny yelled

Hermione launched forward and covered Ginny's mouth with her hand, as Ginny's loud exclamation. "Ginny!" Hermione hissed with a whispered exclamation. "Be quiet."

Ginny simply gave Hermione an incredulous look, "you're dating Beckett Blackwood?" Hermione simply responded with a slow nod. "Okay, now you have to tell me everything," Ginny said while shaking her head as she leaned back.

Hermione simply deadpanned at Ginny statement. "You're something else, Ginny Weasley," she said while shaking her head at the witch. "Well, there isn't really much to say about it. I met her at Flourish and Blotts when we went shopping for our school supplies. I sort off bumped into her, and we were only able to introduce ourselves before I had to leave. Then she sent me Elara and then we had our date."

Ginny looked at the light-brown haired witch as if she has grown a second head. "Seriously? That's it? That can't be everything."

Hermione lightly laughed, "yup, that's it," she shrugged her shoulders.

"That can't be all of it, there has to be more."

Before Hermione could respond to the unrelenting witch, another voice spoke up first. "Of course, it can be, Ginny. That's all that Hermione probably wants to tell us, the rest are things that Hermione probably wants to keep between herself and Beckett. She's allowed to have a little privacy," Luna wistfully smiled at Hermione understanding the desire for privacy when it comes to romance.

Ginny nodded in understanding, and smiled at Hermione, "of course, but Hermione, my ears are open whenever you want to divulge any more about your relationship." Ginny smirked as Hermione rolled her eyes with good humor.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but again, she was cut off by another voice. "Miss Granger, I would like to speak with you for a moment in my office before your next class," Professor Dumbledore asked. Knowing that she really couldn't say no, she nodded at the elderly man before gathering her belongings to follow the Headmaster. With a parting smile and a roll of eyes, Hermione left.

* * *

Hermione found herself sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk with the bearded wizard gazing at her with falsely sweet twinkling eyes. "Licorice twists?"

"No thank you, sir," the Headmaster simply smiled, "with all due respect, Professor, why am I here?"

"Ahh yes," he said as if he suddenly remembered why they were there in first place. "Miss Granger, I couldn't help but notice that you haven't been spending any time with Harry or Ron." Hermione frowned, confused, at the observation. "I just wanted to check in and see why there is discord. You three have been close since your first year, I couldn't help but be concerned."

Hermione was in disbelief at his words, since when was he ever concerned about the ongoings of the trio considering everything they have been through. But she knew that the Headmaster would try to fix something doesn't need to be fixed. He didn't know or seemed to want to know the dynamics of their friendship. "Professor, there isn't really anything to say about it. Sometimes a person just needs their space, especially after spending all of your time with them," Hermione said with a simple shrug.

Dumbledore nodded his head in what seemed to be understanding. "Of course, Miss Granger. We all deserve to have our own space, especially when we feel overwhelmed. But I hope you remember that they are here for you, even when they seem to say something wrong. I'm sure their sorry for what they have said this last time, especially Ron. You know, he seems quite taken with you."

Hermione gave him an incredulous look, she snorted at the idea of Ron liking her. "He has a funny way of showing, and I'm not even interested anyway."

The Headmaster simply raised an eyebrow at the young witch. "Miss Granger, maybe you should give him a chance, I'm sure his behavior will surprise you," he said with twinkling eyes.

Hermione let out a sigh, "Professor, with all due respect, but I'm not interested in Ron in that way and I don't believe I ever will." Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm sorry Professor, I don't mean to sound rude, but I really should be heading off to class. I don't like being late."

"Of course, Miss Granger. I bid you a good day, then." And with that Hermione walked out of the office and head off to class. Professor Dumbledore sat back into his throne-like chair contemplating the conversation he just had. This discussion didn't go the way he intended it to be. He had noticed the almost daily letters that the witch had been receiving for the past month since the first Hogsmeade trip. These letters unnerved him a little bit, as more and more letters come, Hermione seems to be pulling more and more away from Harry and Ron. He had hoped that the possibility of tethering her to the ginger-haired wizard would keep her rooted with Harry. They needed Hermione to remain with Harry; she was and is the only person who is able to help him figure out his mission that needs to be accomplished in order to defeat Tom. No, now he needs to come up with another plan to persuade her back to where she is supposed to be by Harry's side and on Ron's arm. The Headmaster definitely had a lot to think about, maybe he could get Molly to help come up with a plan to get her future daughter-in-law.

* * *

After her discussion with the Headmaster, Hermione had History of Magic, and since she was already all caught up until Christmas, she opted to reply to Beckett's letter.

 _BB_

 _I can't wait to see you either, but there is something I feel the need to tell you. Today, Professor Dumbledore called me into his office because he wanted to discuss something with me. It seems that he had noticed the dissonance between myself and Harry and Ron. He is 'concerned' that our friendships are crumbling and encourages me to resume our friendships and forgive them for what they have said, especially Ron. I told that needed my space and I dissented to the idea of Ron and explained that it would not happen, but he would not be deterred. I think he may be up to something. I'm not sure how to go about this. Do you have any suggestions?_

 _On a completely different note, I have to admit that your beautiful purple hair reminds me of a friend of my mine. She is a metamorphmagus and likes to change the color of her hair every once in a while. I'm too curious to not ask, but are you also a metamorphmagus? Is that why your hair is purple? But I'm also confused over the idea since only members of the Black family are the only known metamorphmagi. And also have to admit that your hair is awfully familiar. I know we already discussed this, but I can't help but feel that there is something familiar about you. Are you sure that we haven't met before?_

 _With Love,_

 _Hermione_

As Hermione folded up her letter, she noticed that the other students were starting to wake up since it was the end of class. It never ceases to amuse her as to how many students take this time to get their naps in for the day. Typically, she would be annoyed with the disrespect that they were showing to their professor but she had to admit that it was just too boring in this class, it was practically impossible to keep your eyes open as the ghost professor droned on. As she left the classroom, she decided to send Elara with the letter before dinner.

* * *

Hermione thanked Merlin that prefects get their own private room and bathroom. Tonight, was one of those nights that she liked to dedicate towards herself and relax from some of the stresses that she experienced this past week, especially after that conversation she had with the Headmaster this morning. However, just as she was about to take a relaxing bath she heard a tapping on the window. Looking over to it, she saw Elara holding a letter for her. "That's strange, the owls typically wait to give us our mail in the morning. It has to be urgent," Hermione spoke to herself.

She opened up the window for Elara to enter, "Hey Elara, what you do here so late?" Said owl simply raised her foot that the letter was tied to. "Thank you, I wish I had some treats for you," she told her owl while untying the letter. Typically, Elara stays behind but this time, she swiftly flew off. Shrugging, Hermione opened the letter to see what was so emergent.

 _Little Witch,_

 _I will answer your questions, but I would rather do so in person. Since it's Friday, you are free to meet with me tonight. Meet me at the Shrieking Shack at 8:30._

 _Love,_

 _BB_

Well, that doesn't leave Hermione with much of a choice, not that she would no anyway. She quickly cast a tempus charm and found that it was ten minutes past eight. Scrambling around, she quickly got dressed before casting a disillusionment spell. Quickly, but surely, Hermione snuck through the castle to get to the Whomping Willow, after which she found herself standing in the middle of the drawing room. However, she didn't see Beckett. She went to look around for her when she felt arms encircle her waist.

"Hello, little witch," Hermione felt hot breath against her ear and neck.

Turning in those arms, Hermione wrapped her own arms around the purple-haired witch, "Beckett!" And then suddenly she kissed the witch deeply. The other witch was shocked but she immediately responded. Once they broke apart, Hermione was shocked at what she had just done, "Oh…I...I didn't mean to do that."

Beckett simply laughed at her words, "yes you did, but don't worry, I definitely don't mind at all." And with that, she quickly gave Hermione a kiss before releasing her. She smirked at the blush that made the little witch's face bright red. However, Beckett soon remembered her reason for seeing Hermione. Grabbing her hands softly, Beckett spoke, "Hermione, do you trust me?" She asked looking deeply into the teen's eyes.

"Yes, of course," Hermione said without missing a beat.

Beckett smiled at the hazel-eyed witch's fast answer. "I'm happy to hear that. There is a place that I would like to take you to, to answer your questions. Will you go with me?" Hermione looked hesitant at the question but nodded her head nonetheless. "Great," and with that, Beckett pulled Hermione to her person, wrapping an arm around her waist, and then disappeared with a pop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! I am so sorry for not updating sooner!**

 **I have been working on the plot lines for the next few chapters.**

 **I also really appreciative of all of the comments and questions. I'm not** **really good about responding towards them, but I hope that I was able to answer them within this chapter.**

 **Heads up! For this story, I had to change up timelines to accommodate for ages on several characters.**

 **Alright, without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

 _Pop!_ One second Hermione was standing in the middle of the living room in the Shrieking Shack in the arms of Beckett and the next second she found herself standing in front of a large black iron gate, still wrapped in Beckett's arms. Looming behind the large iron gate lied a grand, somewhat foreboding dark, gothic manor. Hermione's concentration on the manor was broken as she felt Beckett slipping away from her, walking towards the gate. With a flick of her wand, the gates slowly opened for the two witches to enter. Beckett looks back to Hermione and extended her hand for Hermione to grab a hold of. Giving her a small smile, the hazel-eyed witch took hold the pre-offered hand.

"Beckett, where exactly are we?" Hermione asked while they approached the front entrance. She did trust the purple-haired witch but she had to admit that this place put her on edge.

Said witch looked down to her love, "Well, we are at my home. Hermione, welcome to Black Manor." And with that, Beckett swung her arm about dramatically, and then the front door seemed to have opened itself. Hermione paused, confused at the name, "wait, Black Manor, as in the ancestral home of the House of Black?"

"Umm…yes," Beckett responded while nervously scratching the back of her head. Hermione froze and released the purple-haired witch's hand. "Hermione, please, just come inside and let me explain everything," however, the light brown-haired witch remained planted in her stance. Hermione knew of the Black family's pureblood fanaticism, having endured just a taste of it in Grimmauld Place from the portrait of Walburga Black. So, she wasn't entirely keen on entering a house that contained portraits that would maim her with their words, or be physically attacked by living Black members like Bellatrix Lestrange. Understanding the inner turmoil of the teen, Beckett approached her and gently grasped the girl's hand and spoke softly, "Hermione, I promise no harm of any kind will come towards you. Please, just trust me," she pleaded with a nervous expression.

Gulping, Hermione nodded her head, "Alright, Beckett, I'm trusting you." And with that, Hermione gently squeezed the older witch's hand, signaling that she truly meant her words. Taking the cue, Beckett led her through the manor, passing several portraits who were—shockingly for Hermione—smiling at her instead of screaming at her, calling her a filthy mudblood. Eventually, Beckett brought her to a grand two-story library that Hermione couldn't help but dreamily glance around the room. She snapped out of her reverie when she heard a throaty laugh coming from behind her. She turned around and found the soft and loving gaze from the purple-haired witch. Hermione returned the soft smile with her own, however, she quickly froze as she realized that there were three other presences in the room. Turning to get a better look at three other occupants, she paled as she saw the amused smirks of Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, and Lord Voldemort, all of who caught the girl's raptured gaze. The teen witch's breath hitched in her throat as she took a tentative and shaky step backward, trying to get some distance between herself and the now sobering 'dark' witches and wizard. She couldn't really think or hear or process anything as her body was entirely consumed with fear. And then suddenly she flinched as she felt a body wrap itself around her from her right side, and then she heard her voice, "Hermione…Hermione, please look at me," and slowly, with the guidance of Beckett's hand, Hermione's head turned to the concerned looking Beckett. "Hermione, it's okay, you're okay. They're not here to hurt you. I promised you that no one would hurt you, and no one will; they have no intention of harming you. Please, Hermione, trust me, they will not hurt you," Beckett pleaded to her love, she so desperately wants the girl to understand everything that is going.

Hermione blinked, she shifted her gaze towards the ground. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know what to think. Here was standing in the middle of a gorgeous library in Black Manor with Beckett pleading with her to sit down and what, have a conversation with them. She was almost killed at the Ministry and that was the first time she ever met or seen rather, the Dark Lord and Bellatrix. They tried to kill her and her friends, especially Harry—despite her anguish and fracturing friendship with the boys, she still felt the sting of their lives being threatened. However, despite all of the this, Hermione didn't remove herself from her witch's arms. She strangely felt like she could implicitly trust her with anything, including her life. She didn't know what to do and because so, she opted to go with the logical route, and listen to all of the information first before deciding how to react. She glanced up to look at the three other occupants standing opposite of her for a moment before she looked back to Beckett, and hesitantly nodded her head.

Sighing in relief, Beckett spared a glance over to her aunts and Lord. "Why don't we all sit down so we can talk?" She sent a glance over to the three older occupants while guiding Hermione and herself to a love seat that was perpendicular to its left with a couch and on its right an armchair. Following the request, Bellatrix and Narcissa seated themselves on the couch which was closer to Hermione, while the Dark Lord seated himself in the armchair which was closer to Beckett.

Hermione was clearly uncomfortable with the entire situation; she didn't know what to make out of it. However, understanding the silence in the room indicating that they were waiting for her to speak up. Once seated, stoically, she took the chance to observe the Dark Lord and the Black sisters. First looking towards the Dark Lord, she has only met an unreadable expression and quickly narrowed her eyes at the serpentine wizard who is supposed to be the essence of evil and fear, however, she felt none. She wasn't the slightest bit afraid to engage into a staring contest with the imposing man and could have sworn that she saw the twitch of his lips. Taking her gaze away, pulling it over to Narcissa and Bellatrix. Intently observing them, she could see slight similarities between themselves and the witch who she was firmly pressed up against. They two also had unreadable expressions, however, their eyes flickered emotions that Hermione could not interpret.

Hermione looked back to Beckett before quickly glancing at the Black sisters before settling back onto the purple-haired witch's face. She took the time to study the witch's face, finding the same similarities that she found on Narcissa and Bellatrix's faces. Sitting up straighter, Hermione sighed, looking down before snapping her eyes up and she finally spoke. "Your last name isn't Blackwood, is it? It's Black?" she asked, or rather stated, with a hard tone and stoic expression.

Sighing, Beckett ran a hand through her hair while sending a fleeting glance over her aunts. She knew that this needed to be addressed before they would be able to address the rest of the situation to the teen. Looking at the light-brown haired witch, "yes, Hermione, I am a Black." Beckett knew that it wasn't her last name that was issued, it was that she lied about it—not just to Hermione but the entire wizarding world—as well as her relationships with her aunts and the Dark Lord. Hermione ran through the Department of Mysteries because of the Dark Lord and his inner circle's trap. And because of all of this, Beckett was startled by Hermione's reaction to her real identity. She didn't know what she was expecting as far as a reaction out of the teen, but she was not expecting a simple nod of the head with a thoughtful expression.

Nodding her head, Hermione spoke up her next thoughts. "Okay, then who are you really? I'm assuming that your real name isn't Beckett. And I am also going to assume that you are not the sister of Tonks, she would have talked about you whenever we hung out." All three Black witches flinched at the mention of Tonks, which Hermione noticed, "wait, are you her sister?"

Sighing, "no, I'm not. She is my cousin," Beckett sent a fleeting glance to her Aunt Bella who had an aloof expression on her face. The topic of Andromeda was still a sensitive subject to broach. Choosing her carefully for her Aunt's sake, "her mother only had one child with her husband." Hermione could that she was being cryptic but with a quick glance at Bellatrix, she could tell that this was a sensitive subject. She had vaguely remembered Sirius and Tonks telling her of Andromeda running away from her family in favor of her muggleborn husband when she fell pregnant with Tonks. So, Hermione kept her mouth closed. "And you're right, my real name is not Beckett Blackwood; my real name is Io Cassiopeia Black and my parents are Regulus Arcturus Black and Lux Malfoy." This name struck Hermione, trying to remember who that was. She looked towards Narcissa and then remembered that her husband had a twin sister. Hermione's jaw dropped a little bit, and a look an understanding washed over her face. Nodding, she turned her head back to Beckett—no it's Io. "However, much to my dear Aunt Cissy's vexation, I do prefer going by Beckett. I feel that it suits me better."

Hermione was listening and nodding in understanding when she was startled by a hiss and bark of a laugh coming from the two witches sitting to the left of her. "Honestly Io, that is your true name. I don't understand why you must be so stubborn. Just because the whole world refers to you as the horrendous name, your family will not." Narcissa then swiveled her attention over to her sister, "and I don't even know why you're laughing, you were the one who suggested to Regulus and Lux to name her that. Honestly you two!" This only caused her sister to laugh even harder, even Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the sister's antics. Despite her rancor, Narcissa couldn't help but crack an amused smirk at seeing the girl finally relax somewhat in this situation. Noticing it too, Beckett smiled at the laugh.

Clearing her throat, Beckett spoke up again to finish her answer. "And to answer that question you mention in your last letter, I am a metamorphmagus," the purple-haired witch smirked at the excitement that lit up in the girl's eyes. "However, I do not take as much liberty as my cousin does with our ability. My hair is a result of me being a metamorphmagus, but otherwise, I don't really use them. Only in extreme situations do I use them," Beckett bit her lip at what she was about to say. "For instance, when I was present at the battle at the Department of Mysteries," Hermione became slack-jawed and looked back and forth between Beckett and the Dark Lord. She was doing a perfect impression of a gasping fish. The Dark Lord chuckled at her reaction, causing the teen to snap out of her shock.

"Wait, you were there?! I didn't see you there! Wait, scratch that, who were you disguised as?" Hermione was simply shocked, she didn't know how to react except shout her confusion.

Beckett for her part, looked down sheepishly, "umm, well you see," Hermione just raised an eyebrow at the witch, waiting for her answer. Clearing her throat, "Rudolphus Lestrange."

Hermione froze, and then looked that witch incredulously. "Come again?" Beckett just looked around, avoiding eye contact. "So, you were the one who was following me? No wonder why I wasn't held too firmly," Hermione mused. "Hold on, why were you even there?"

"Yes, Io, why were you even there?" Beckett froze as she heard her Lord's words. He already knew why she went, but he felt it to rather foolish and annoying—annoying because he had to deal a blithering Rudolphus. Hermione sent a fleeting glance to the pasty wizard before locking her gaze onto the form of the youngest Black. She had crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

Beckett sent her amused Lord a glare which only caused him to laugh, as well as earned laughs from her aunts. Glowering, she finally spoke her answer to the expectant witch sitting before her. "Well, you see I accompanied the other death eaters because I wanted to see you, I hadn't seen you in so long, and I wanted to make sure you were safe—like that did any good from keeping you from getting attacked by Dolohov." Beckett had spoken with hesitance and slight embarrassment but by the end of her statement, she was growling. Hermione, however, was struck by the metamorphmagus' growl, but rather mind was looping the first part of the statement _. 'I hadn't seen you in so long,' what? When have we met before? The first time I met her was in Diagon Alley. What the hell did she mean?!_ Hermione thought.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on for a second. What do you mean that you hadn't seen me in so long? We only met at the end of summer in Diagon Alley," Hermione was seriously confused, and she locked her hazel eyes with those purple eyes.

Shit! Beckett thought, she let out a heavy sigh. "Umm, well, I meant just that, Hermione. Our first meeting was not in August at that bookshop in Diagon Alley. Our first meeting was the day after you were born, and the last time I saw your beautiful face was the spring of my first year at Hogwarts during the holiday when you were three years old."

Hermione became catatonic. She had taken all of the information very well, understanding and accepting even, but this…this was something else entirely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all! Here is another chapter to the Lost Heir :)**

 **This chapter is a bit longer than the other chapters**

 **Dates of important events have been changed to accommodate the timeline of this story**

 **Again, comments and questions are always welcomed!**

 **So without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Hermione didn't know if she was in shock or just simply extremely confused, but either way, her mind was short-circuiting. "Three years old…?" She tentatively asked while slightly flinching at the words coming out of her own mouth. She was mainly looking at Beckett, but she was rapidly glancing between the three older witches and wizard with wide eyes. "The last time you saw me was when I was three years old?" Hermione was having a difficult time comprehending those last words that Beckett had just told her. She received slow nods from all of the Black witches. "But, how could that be possible, I'm a muggleborn. I've never been a part of the wizarding world, let alone seen magic before the day Professor McGonagall came with my Hogwarts letter."

Beckett didn't really know how to respond to Hermione's question, mainly because she was just a child at the time. Admittedly, she was a very bright child since she was born, however, despite that, Beckett wasn't privy to much information, especially in concerns to the brewing battle between the light and the dark. However, when there was anything that involved her little witch, she demanded to know everything, especially after her disappearance. After Hermione's birth, everything had shifted for the young metamorphmagus. Upon their first meeting, there was this instant and intense connection that was formed between the two, which caused for Beckett's world to stop, and she cared for nothing more than the tiny precious bundle wrapped in blankets. As baby Hermione's big gorgeous eyes locked onto those of Beckett's, a burst of magic swept throughout the expansive bedchamber of the babe's parents. The other occupants seemed to have also noticed the instantaneous bond as they watched as magic began to pulsate around the two younglings. After that day, though she was curious, Beckett cared not of any of the trivial—in her opinion—business of the adults within her life, for her sole priority and attention was focused on the little witch that was destined to be hers forever. However, when that fateful day came to take away her Hermione, Beckett's world just crumbled and it was that day that the cheerful, bubbly, and warm child turned into what some professors would say as the deadly combination of her aunts Bellatrix and Narcissa. And the day her world took a sharp dark turn, she made two vows: one, she would follow in the footsteps of her family and House and achieve her justified revenge, and two, do whatever it takes to find her Hermione. So, from that day forward, she demanded answers as to how the entire situation came to be in the first place, however, she received very few answers that offered no form of a clue. And now the teenager version of Hermione was asking as to how could this be possible, how a supposed muggleborn could have any way of affiliation with the Black family, the purest and most notoriously prejudicial House in Great Britain. Oh, how Beckett desperately wanted to give Hermione an answer to her question, but she, however, did not have any form of an adequate response for the witch. Of course, she had several answers that she could give, but with her mind so jumbled up at the moment, there was no possible way for her to let out a coherent thought.

Noticing her niece's inner turmoil, Narcissa spoke up to help explain. "Hermione, I know that this has been a very traumatic shock for you, but everything we say is true, and we are able to prove so," The fair-haired witch had spoken softly. She did not know how the girl was going to react, Hermione had spoken with a cold edge to her tone at the beginning of their conversation, and even though she did relax to some slight degree, Narcissa felt it wise to approach with caution as this part of their conversation needed to be treaded carefully. Sitting up straighter, Hermione swiveled her body to face the sisters, acknowledging that had heard the older woman and gestured for her to continue. "Prior to your run-in with my sister, Io, and our Lord, as well as our 'first' meeting at the Quidditch World Cup two summers ago, the last time any of us had seen you were when you were three. And it was a devastation to all of us, but especially for Io and Bella. You see, you were a very special little girl to all of us, as well as in general, and it was due to that, your family, and your parents' association with our Lord that you became a major target and victim to the cruelties and conniving acts of the so-called 'light' side." Upon hearing this, Hermione took a long moment to assess the sincerity in the blonde witch's words. Looking back and forth, staring intently into the eyes of Narcissa, she saw nothing but genuine sincerity and truth.

"Not trying to sound in any way disrespectful because I can see and hear the sincere candor in your tone and eyes, but how am I supposed to believe all of this? I mean, how do you even know that I'm this little girl that you speak of?"

Narcissa turned to look at her sister, and it seemed as if they were having a silent conversation that was only communicated through their eyes. It seems as though they were debating as to who should respond because when Narcissa sighed, she poised herself to answer the question. "From the very first time I saw you, at the World Cup, I immediately recognized who you were, and so had my husband. At the time, I found it rather amusing that whoever took you didn't even bother to place any glamours on you." Hermione had thought she saw a twitch of the Malfoy matriarch's lips when they first met, but she just brushed it off as the witch attempting to keep a snarl to herself when she saw the muggleborn. "I found it amusing because, dear girl, you are the spitting image of your mother, but you do have your father's curly, soft nutmeg brown hair." Hermione didn't know what to say, however, she had always wondered why didn't look anything like the Grangers.

"Again, not trying to sound disrespectful, but how am I supposed to believe that what you say is true," Hermione raised her voice slightly, betraying her slightly panicked and overly confused mind. "I've not seen a picture of these parents, so I have no comparison, and how does that confirm that I am this girl? And what makes me so special, especially to Madam Lestrange and Beckett?" Hermione was getting tired of these not so vague answers, right now was one of the times that she wanted straightforward and blunt responses. However, she quickly realized that she wasn't going to get them the way she desired.

"Hermione, you are well within your right to question; you are learning information that calls into question your entire life as you have come to know it. And I would be little surprised if you didn't." This time it was Bellatrix who spoke, but instead of a soft tone like her sister, the dark witch spoke with even and modulated tone. "And please, call me Bella, or if you must, Bellatrix, but I prefer Bella."

"Umm, okay…Bella," that name left an odd and, yet surprisingly, not unpleasant taste in her mouth. "You said surprised, what do you mean by surprised?"

Bellatrix softly laughed at the question, "I meant that it simply would not be you if you didn't question the validity of our words. Your unyielding, ever questioning personality is very much like your mother's was. And as well as when you were younger, your favorite word was 'why'." The dark witch gave the girl a soft smile. She was an absolute enigma to Hermione. She couldn't quite understand the complexities of the witch's personality. _I guess that's why people call her mad,_ Hermione thought. However, the nutmeg brown-haired witch didn't see an ounce of madness in the Bellatrix that was currently sitting before her. She was not the witch that she had met at the Ministry. The dark raven-haired witch that she saw in the Department of Mysteries was the very personification of insane and wild. She was so unyielding and cruel, whereas here and now, she is compassionate and pleasant. "And the answer to your question as to why you are special to myself and Io, well, I believe that will also answer your question on confirmation of the validation of our words. Firstly, I'm sure that Beckett will shortly explain as to why you are special to her. As for me, well, your mother was my best friend, and when she found out that she was carrying you, she named me your godmother."

Stunned was a word that did not even come close to covering as to how Hermione felt. The darkest witch known, aside from Morgana, was her godmother. _That can't be…_ "my…what?"

Smiling at her goddaughter's reaction, Bellatrix continued on, "yes, you are my goddaughter, and I simply adored you, well really, everyone did, including our oh so intimidating Lord." This caused Hermione to look over to the Dark Lord, who she was shocked to see a deadpan expression with a twitch of his lips at Bellatrix's exposing statement. Soon enough, however, Hermione turned her attention back over to the dark witch as she spoke up again. "When you were born, there were two features that I adored the most. The first being your beautiful, perfect hazel eyes that made me feel like you were able to look into my very soul." The raven-haired witch did her best as to not flinch at the sappy words that were coming out of her mouth. She is a very dark witch and is extremely proud of that fact, and she lived for torture and destruction, however, whenever this little girl was around, the Black witch melted into a goo of warmth and happiness. "And the second was that medium-sized, dark seal shaped birthmark on the inside of your right forearm near your elbow." Bellatrix gestured to the covered arm of the now wide-eyed, disbelieving teen. While it was true that this birthmark was one of her favorite aspects of the nutmeg brown-haired witch, she said it more as a way of proving the authenticity of the Black witches' words thus far. And it seemed as to do its job.

"You…know of my birthmark?" Hermione hesitantly asked. The hand that had been holding onto Beckett's left hand clenched at the notion, while her other hand went to clutch the arm where her birthmark was located. Besides the Grangers, no one knew about it, not even Harry or Ron. She was never particularly proud of or even liked the seal-shaped mark; when she was younger, she was mercilessly ridiculed for having it, often calling her ugly because of it. The fact that this dark witch, whom she has no memories of ever meeting prior to her entrance into Hogwarts, knows of her birthmark simply shocked the teen.

"Yes, Hermione, I do," her godmother confirmed while giving her a soft smile. "The first time I saw it was the day that you were born, I was present for your delivery. And also, that birthmark has a significance for you. You see that seal is a marker for your true heritage and identity. It is a marker for your family ancestry and crest—every true heir in your family has or had one." It was hard for Hermione to fully accept this indisputable evidence. The seal birthmark and the fact that the darkest witch in current existence was speaking to her softly and…lovingly to her. But she was still confused.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Bellatrix, "What do you mean by heritage and identity? Who is my family?"

"Hermione what I mean, or what we have been telling is that you are not a muggleborn, but rather the last heir of one of the most influential and powerful Houses in the British Isles. You are the last heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ronan, or rather the Ronan Clan of Ireland, whose crest is a seal. And you are the daughter of Brendan and Maeve Ronan, and your name, your real name, is Ryann Lyra Ronan." And with that, Bellatrix took out a photo that she produced from the pocket of her leather pants. She handed it to her goddaughter, who was met with the moving image of the giggling toddler version of herself who was being held by her proud, smiling and waving parents. Aside from her birthmark, this picture validated the candor as she saw the very familiar image that she had seen since she was young whenever she looked into a mirror. She was so entranced by the picture that she didn't even notice that she was crying until she felt familiar soft fingers wipe them away. As she looked up into those gorgeous violet eyes, her tears continued to fall. She couldn't help but cry, her life had been filled with lies and the possibility of growing up with her real parents and with her godmother and the other Black women that had been so cruelly taken from her.

Having calmed down, she looked at each of the adults around her, "why? Why would somebody do this? Who did this? What would they accomplish by taking me away from my family and you and my life? And what happened to my parents?"

Narcissa spoke up this time, "Ryann," Hermione hesitated at the usage of her real name. However, she was not surprised that the fair-haired witch referred to her by her real name since she continues on insistently calling Beckett by her real name. "We didn't know what had happened to you or parents until your house elf came to myself and Bella demanding that we come quick. When we got there, we were immediately taken to the drawing room where we found the room in disarray and…" She took a quick look over to her sister, who was trying to keep the threating tears from falling. "we found your father resting against the wall, and his eyes were glazed over. Not seeing either your mother or yourself, we ran to your nursery to where we found your mother sprawled across the floor and an empty crib." Narcissa had to take a breath, she looked as if she was trying to rein in her emotions, trying not to cry as well. "We didn't know what to do, we just stood there, shocked. Bella then asked your elf to tell us what happened. We soon discovered that seven members of the Order of the Phoenix raided the house, killed your parents, and kidnapped you."

"Who?" Hermione couldn't help but interrupt with her question.

However, instead of Narcissa answering, it was Bellatrix who responded with a growl. "Dumbledore, Frank Longbottom, Arthur and Molly Weasley, James Potter, Sirius Black, and…my dear little sister, Andromeda." Hermione now knew why Andromeda was such a sore topic, as side from running away from her family, she was one of the ones responsible for her kidnapping.

"Wait, is that why you tortured Neville's parents and took much glee in killing Sirius?" As she spoke, the teen carefully watched the dark witch's expression. She had noticed the glint of madness that filtered through the witch's eyes as she was obviously recounting the events of that night. And when Hermione asked her question, she saw a dark smirk plant itself on Bellatrix's face.

"Yes, and I would gladly do it again. The torture of those… Longbottoms was mainly for interrogation purposes to find out where they placed you, but I enjoyed every bit of it. And as for my blood traitor cousin, I gleefully killed him out of revenge." Hermione nodded in understanding the twisted logic. It was a little off-putting, but nonetheless, understood the motives and actions. She could even go as far as to say that if she was put in a similar situation, she would do the same thing. This thought, however, shocked her more than Bellatrix's explanation.

"But why would they do this? What was the point? Why did they take me when they could have just easily killed me along with my parents?"

"Ryann," now Hermione just accepted the fact that the two Black sisters and the Dark Lord are more than likely going to refer to her by her real name, for it was the Dark Lord who spoke up this time. "You descend from a long line of very powerful and talented witches and wizards, powerful enough that you alone, even as a teenager, could be the deciding fate of the war between the dark and the light. And they didn't kill you out of what I assume to be greediness. What good is it to kill the last heir of a very powerful and very wealthy House. Persuade you to their side, keep you enchanted with members of the 'light' to keep you rooted. You would, in their minds, have no doubt into helping them win this war, as well as full their pockets for their own benefits and usage. Ryann, you are a very intelligent and gifted witch; they don't call you the brightest of you age for no reason. As well as the fact that you have saved the lives of your 'friends' namely Potter and Weasley countless of times and assisted them with their schoolwork, to the point that they had come to expect it from you, including Dumbledore and his precious Order."

Hermione was very surprised to hear all of this. It was true, over the past five and half years, it has become an expectation for herself to devote herself to help the boys and save their lives. And it was also unsurprising that Dumbledore would seek to claim any form of power for his own personal gain. He was a manipulative old man, who treated them as pawns, especially Hermione herself. He even tried to persuade her into to forgiving the boys, especially Ron, for yet another incident of invasion of her personal life that they never seemed to have cared before in the first place and as well as assume that she was betraying Harry by just talking cordially to Malfoy. Hermione also felt that Dumbledore was trying to cajole her into considering something more with Ronald, the very thought just made her shudder in disgust. As she thought this over, Hermione realized what she needed to do, where she belonged. She looked down to where her hand was entwined with Beckett's and she couldn't help but smile. She knew where she belonged and who she belonged with. She looked up into the woman's purple eyes, and sent her sweet, loving smile that communicated the message of 'I choose you'. And she was met with a smile and relief filled eyes.

Clearing her throat, Hermione looked to the Dark Lord, "what do we do now?" Her question was met with pleased smiles from the three older occupants.

The Dark Lord was very pleased that Hermione was finally coming home, "well, considering that it is getting late, you are going to have to return to Hogwarts. For right now, you will just act like you have been before tonight. It is essential that Dumbledore remain unaware of what you now know. I assume that have become proficient at occulmency?"

"Yes, when I noticed that Dumbledore was acting weirder than usual, I felt it more pertinent to block out my thoughts from those who are lurking around."

"Good. Now there isn't much more for you to do, but during the upcoming winter holidays, we will discuss as to what comes next. With that being said, I think it is best that you, Io, return our dear Ryann back to school." Both the witches nodded their head in assent and sent fleeting smiles as they left.

As they walked their journey to the front gate so they could apparate, Hermione asked a question that has been nagging her. "You know, you never told me why I was or am so special to you." She had asked shyly with a blush.

Beckett couldn't help but smirk at the teen's shyness. "As we hold our hands together, what do you feel?"

Hermione was confused by this question, but come to think of it, she felt a slight pulsation of magic. "Well, it feels as if magic is swirling around us as a magnet, compelling me to you and not wanting to let go." Beckett couldn't help but smile at her answer.

"That's exactly how it feels for me," the violet-haired witch paused their movement as they now stood just outside of the gates. She looked deeply into Hermione's eyes, "and that's how it has been since you were born. I always wanted to be with you, and you with I, you would cry and throw hissy fits whenever we parted. Hermione, what we feel is the magical bond that we have with one another; a bond that only soulmates have. And when you were taken from me, I felt as if my heart was ripped from my chest and diced up into tiny little pieces. That's why you are so special to me, you, Hermione, are my other half." Said witch could help but cry at the explanation and launched herself at Beckett. Locking hands into the violet hair, Hermione pressed her lips to those of Beckett's and kissed her with everything she had. The taller witch was pleased, to say the least and kissed the teen with equal passion. When they ran out of air was when they parted their lips and pressed their foreheads together. Breathing heavily, the violet-haired witch spoke, "you have no idea how long I have wanted for that to happen, but little witch, we really should be getting you back."

Hermione seemed disappointed by that fact but nodded her head none the less. She made a move to step back when arms wrap around her waist and lips attach themselves to hers. And with that, locked into each other's arms, the two witches disappeared with a pop.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! I apologize for taking so long to post another chapter.**

 **I literally rewrote this chapter five times, so again, my apologies!**

 **Thank you for your comments and questions, I absolutely love reading them :)**

 **Heads up, this is a longer chapter. the next one will not be as long.**

 **And without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

It has been a few weeks since Hermione sat down with Beckett and her family, which oddly included the Dark Lord, and the effects of that conversation have weighed heavily on the teen. By this time, she had completely accepted everything that she has been told, but because of that conversation, it caused Hermione to be wary of all of her friendships and relationships. She began to question as to who were her real friends and allies, and who were not. However, throughout these past few days, there has been one friend who she could not question the validity of their friendship. Even though many questioned the girl for being a bit batty or looney, Luna Lovegood was a true and real person. She knew things that others wouldn't take the time to learn or acknowledge, and the knowing smiles that she was giving Hermione whenever she caught the girl questioning the others' motives. Hermione just knew that she had a true friendship with the platinum blonde witch. When it came to Ginny and Neville, she was especially wary and skeptical about. While she knew the personalities and obvious feelings of golden boys, she was suspicious of the other two. Their parents had been involved with the murder of her parents and the kidnapping of herself. How does she know if she should put in a giant leap of faith when came to those two when they could easily be playing the girl? So, as per the plan that was given to her by the Dark Lord, she would act the same way she had been before the conversation ever happened.

It was the following Thursday when Hermione began receiving letters on almost the daily by Beckett. The words exchanged were mostly simple ones of missing their presences and looking forward to seeing each other again, as well as getting another opportunity to kiss the girl soundly. This caused a blush to spread across Hermione's face. She has taken a custom to read her letters in her private prefect room whenever they arrived; she was starting to be irritated at the constant feel of eyes boring into her skull whenever Elara flew in with her mail. Hermione absolutely adored her witch's adoration and thoughts, however, after all of the simple and short letters, her attention was grabbed by Beckett's latest letter. This coming Saturday was going to be the last Hogsmeade trip before winter break, which would be in two weeks. The purple-haired witch wanted to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Beckett simply couldn't wait for the break to see the teen, but however, she also had important information that she needed to tell the Ronan heir before term comes to an end. This had concerned the witch, however, without any more information, it wouldn't be wise to work herself up for nothing. And that is where Hermione found herself now, walking into the popular Hogsmeade establishment, the Three Broomsticks.

Upon entrance, she immediately felt the pull of magic guiding her to one of the only booths in the restaurant. As the teen made her way to the table, Beckett stood up to greet her young soulmate. Without any form of hesitancy, Hermione walked into the spread-out arms of the now grey-eyed witch. After a few seconds of hugging, both witches reluctantly pulled back to sit down in the booth. Finally seated, Hermione appraised the witch before her just as Beckett was doing the same. Once Hermione's eyes made its way back up to the older witch's face, she found the witch smirking. "Hi," Hermione shyly spoke as she blushed.

"Hello, love, did you miss me?" Beckett asked while her smirk turned into a broad smile as the shy witch nodded her head.

"Yes, I did, just as you missed me," Hermione said with a smile of her own. Training her eyes on the witch's gorgeous long purple hair, she felt the need to question it. "So, I asked you a while ago about your hair, and you told me that you were a metamorphmagus, but you never told me why you settled on the color." Hermione couldn't help but be curious at the reasoning, especially since she knew Tonks maintained her bubblegum hair color since she was born. She wanted to know if it was the same for Beckett.

Laughing at the question, Beckett's eyes twinkled. "When we would spend time together before I went off to Hogwarts for my first year, I would transition my hair color across the color spectrum, however, you, love, always seemed to light up whenever my hair was any shade of purple, especially lavender, orchid, and a deep violet. And after you were taken, I choose to go with deep violet since it was my favorite out of the three." The older witch had finished her statement with a soft smile. Even though it still hurt the metamorphmagus to speak of that fateful day, she couldn't help but let those emotions fly away as feelings of warmth and happiness replaced them when she saw the teenager.

At hearing the explanation, Hermione's hazel eyes lit up at the image of an orchid haired Beckett. At seeing the girl's expression, she recognized that look back from when they were younger, and since they were slightly isolated in their corner booth, Beckett changed her hair color to orchid. Hermione absolutely loved the sight, and without properly thinking as to what she was doing, she reached her hand out and ran her soft fingers through the now long orchid hair. Subconsciously, Beckett allowed for her eyes to close as felt those combing fingers. With her eyes still closed, the older witch brought her hand up to grab ahold of Hermione's and brought it to her cheek where the palm rested on the corner of her mouth. Still holding the girl's hand, Beckett opened her eyes and locked them onto the ones opposite of her and gave the palm a sweet kiss. Hermione couldn't help but feel entranced by the action and when she realized that her mouth was slightly open, she closed it and looked down while blushing. After another second, Hermione felt the older witch lower their entwined hands down onto the table still entangled. Looking towards their hands, Hermione couldn't help but smile, and when she looked up the older woman's face, she noticed that Beckett held a mirroring look.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Hermione finally cleared her throat, breaking the silence. Blushing firmly at the now twinkling eyes, Beckett spoke up again. "However, while I was at Hogwarts, I chose not to sport my typical purple hair. We Blacks have always been taught to never truly reveal the true extent of our magical abilities, especially if one had the same ability as myself and my cousin. However, it seems as though my dear, lovely Aunt didn't teach her daughter the same lessons. We wait for the right moment to reveal how powerful we actually are. You see, by keeping certain abilities secret, it gives you an advantage in any situation, especially when you need to trick your enemies.

"So, instead of looking how I am now, I made myself look like the spitting image of Aunt Bella. Many thought that she was my actually my mother, however, I passed them off as strong Black genes. And because my disguise at Hogwarts was so convincing, barely anyone knows who I really am today. The only people who know are yourself, Draco, my aunts, my parents, select members of the Dark Lord's inner circle, and the Dark Lord himself." Beckett's explanation stunned Hermione, however, it made a lot of sense to the teen. It was a smart plan, so she was amazed by the advantageous secrecy.

"So, this is the real you?" Asked Hermione, "I mean, aside from your hair color, this is the real you?" The teen looked over the woman in front of her once more with a look of adoration and love. She still saw some strong similarities between the aunt and niece, but not so strong that Beckett was the spitting image of Bellatrix. There clearly was a familial resemblance, but none that indicated mother and daughter.

"Beautiful," Hermione muttered subconsciously, and with noticing the smirk form itself on the orchid haired witch's face, the teen realized that she had said that out loud. Blushing harshly, she quickly cleared her throat, "umm, so, I believe that you have something that you need to tell me."

Lightly laughing at the embarrassed girl, Beckett chose not to torture the girl further. "Yes, I do." She spoke with a tone that shifted from her jovial one to one of serious neutrality. "Hermione, the Dark Lord believes that this would be the perfect time to reveal your true identity to the world. And so, He decided to have the reveal announced on the day before you are set to leave for break." Said witch scrunched her nose with a frown, clearly wondering why she wasn't consulted before this decision was made. Noticing the witch's expression, Beckett quickly continued to speak. "He believes that this would be a good time for you to 'learn' who you are, gain your rightful title and inheritance, and properly adjust to pureblood society. And it is a plus that once your identity is revealed—in the Dark Lord's opinion—that the 'light' side will expose who they are as they try to woo you or worse." Hermione couldn't help but deadpan at the 'plus' part. _How is that a plus?_ Hermione thought, _that may be a plus for him, but that is for sure not a plus for me…_

Initially, the girl was upset, but she knew better than to question the Dark Lord. Nodding, "Okay, is there anything that He would like for me to do?"

Giving the girl an understanding look, Becket spoke up again. "There actually isn't much for you to do. The Dark Lord has instructed Severus to assign you and your classmates to do a heritage potion for your next class. And at the end of class, when you are able to see the results, yours will be sent off to Dumbledore who will then inform the Ministry of your newly revealed identity." Hermione looked thoughtful as she pondered this new plan.

Furrowing her brow, "sound plan, Bex, but how does that ensure Dumbledore's compliance? Wouldn't he have to be aware of this plan in order for it to work?"

Beckett couldn't help but smile at the nickname, "Bex?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione blushed harshly at the question.

"I—I…uhh," Hermione managed to stutter out before she was cut off by a throaty laugh.

"I like it," Beckett said with a smirk. "Yes, he would need to be aware. That is why he already knows about it and has approved of the new lesson plan." This shocked Hermione, she would imagine that Dumbledore would be against assisting with the Dark Lord's plans. "He believes that he would be in the perfect position to get ahead of this, that he would be able to control the entire situation surrounding you." The teen nodded her head in understanding as to where this was all going. "No doubt that once they have the results, the Ministry will immediately release the news to the press, which is what we want. And then shortly after, you will receive an invitation from the dear Headmaster to meet with you about your new-found identity and inheritance. I'm sure the Minister will also be there. But worry not little witch, everything will turn out just fine. You will not be alone in that room."

Nodding her head, indicating that she understood, though she was a little bit confused at the last bit, "what do you mean by that I will not be alone?"

"You'll see," said the smirking witch, earning her an indignant eye roll.

* * *

True to the once again deep violet-haired witch's words, for today's class, Professor Snape assigned his sixth-year potions students to make a perfect brew of the heritage potion. Potions class started with Professor Snape with his typical drawl and sneer. "Today, you will work independently. You will be brewing the heritage potion which you will find it on page 94 in your books. If you must, you can ask for assistance from your lab partner. Once completed, I will grade it and if it is sufficient enough, you will use the potion for yourself, which I will at that time show you how to test your potion. If done correctly, your heritage will be revealed on your parchment." His instructions were met with a majority of blank stares. The potions master simply raised an eyebrow, "did I stutter," he spoke with ice laced words while mentally insulting all of the students he finds completely incompetent, causing the students to scramble to begin their work. Knowing that this was the first step of the plan, Hermione immediately sets out to start her potion.

The overall atmosphere of the class was one of distress. The heritage potion was one of the harder potions within the book, and due to that, room was filled with annoyed moans and groans from most students as they were having difficulties being able to adequately brew their assignment. Hermione and Draco, as she noticed, were the only two that haven't shown any signs of any difficulties. In fact, they seemed to be enjoying brewing such a potion. Heritage potions are rarely used, mostly because it was not necessarily needed, but because of its difficulty. After brewing and letting it settle, both teens hailed their dark professor. Even though he was unsurprised that Hermione and Draco were the first two to finish, Snape nevertheless raised an eyebrow before inspecting the cauldrons. "Excellent work," he spoke out finally, "Outstanding, the both of you." Hermione and Draco beamed at each other at the grade. "Now to be able to use this potion, you both need a parchment, an athame—which I will provide you—two drops of your blood, and vial for the potion."

After Professor Snape obtained the athame, he guided the two teens through the steps. Once they had their parchment placed on their stations, Hermione and Draco poured some of the potions into their vials, and with a prick by the athame, dropped two drops of blood into the vial. They swirled it counterclockwise three times before pausing to allow it to settle. And finally, the two teens dropped four drops of potion on to their respective parchment. Waiting for the results, Professor Snape took both vials for 'grading purposes'. As they waited for the results, Hermione became acutely aware that the entire class was now watching the duo. As the students turned back to their own potions, they heard a "this can't be right?" coming from the Gryffindor know-it-all, causing everyone's attention to snap towards the girl.

Unimpressed, and seemingly annoyed at the outburst, Snape walked back over to her station. "What is it, Ms. Granger? Did it not turn out to be what you expected it to be?"

Bristling at the jab, Hermione quickly snapped back, "yes, actually, it is not, because this is not my heritage and that's not my name."

Snorting at the girl's gull, he examined the results himself, while Draco looked over her shoulder to get a look too. "hmmm. It seems that you are right. But however, I have my own batch that we will test it again." And with that everyone started whispering about what could possibly be on that parchment while Professor Snape performed all of the steps again with Hermione's blood before dropping four drops of the potion on to his own parchment. Yielding the same results, he looked back up to his shocked, wide-eyed student.

 _Ryann Lyra Ronan_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ronan_

 _Born: September 19_ _th_ _, 1979_

 _Age: 17_

 _Mother: Maeve Ronan nee Whelan (Deceased)_

 _Father: Brendan Ronan (Deceased)_

 _Godmother: Bellatrix Lyra Lestrange_

 _Godfather and Uncle: Shea Ronan (Deceased)_

 _Soul bonded: Io Cassiopeia Black_

"It seems, Ms. Granger, that you are not a Granger."

* * *

Since completing her potion, Hermione began hearing some whispering about her results, however, she didn't really pay much attention to it and she didn't really think about it. Well, that was until Elara dropped off a copy of the Daily Prophet just two days before the beginning of winter break.

 ** _Lost Ronan Heir Found!_**

 _Today is a great day indeed. The lost daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ronan has finally been found. Ryann Lyra, daughter of the late Brendan and Maeve Ronan has finally returned home after disappearance at three years old. It seems as though the Ronan Heir has been hiding in plain sight, for she, herself, did not even know her true identity. The most famous muggleborn, Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Jean Granger is the long-lost daughter. However, we at the Daily Prophet question as how this came about, and why the young heir had not known her own identity. We suspect foul play, especially since her disappearance was the same day as her parents' brutal murders. We have yet to receive word from the Heiress herself, but we do anticipate one during the coming holidays. In the meantime, we wish the best to Miss Ronan in these troubling times._

 _By: Rita Skeeter_

 _For more on Hermione Granger, see page 3_

 _For more on House Ronan, see page 5_

 _For more on Brendan and Maeve Ronan, see page 7_

Knowing that she was supposed to look shocked at finding out this 'new' information about her life, she looked up with wide eyes with a slightly opened mouth. She found the varied expressions of the students around her, most were shocked, unsurprisingly. Some were oddly proud and happy at the news, which were from the Slytherin House. And then finally, anger, which mostly came from half of her own house, especially from the bright red-faced Ron, as well as a very cold Dumbledore. However, his obvious reaction was not one that she was concerned with at the head table, it was that expressions that she was receiving from the other professors that she was nervous about seeing. It seemed as though that besides Professor Snape, Professors Sinistra and Vector seemed particularly proud of their favorite student at the newly revealed information. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and Burbage, as well as Hagrid, seemed highly concerned for the Gryffindor. However, what shocked her were the expressions of Professors McGonagall and Hooch and Madam Pomfrey: neutral. This greatly confused the teen witch, for she could not tell as to what they were thinking, but McGonagall wouldn't betray her like that, would she?

After finally having enough of all of the stares and the whispers, Hermione grabbed her things and swiftly left the Hall to return to her prefect room. Even though today was the last day of classes for the rest of this term, Hermione chose not to leave her room. She just couldn't stand the staring, and since she has done all of the coursework for each of her classes, we felt that she earned herself a day of reprieve. And unbeknownst to her, the Professors that would see her that day agreed as well. So, throughout the day, Hermione sat in the solitude of her room, enjoying the silence. However, her rather peaceful afternoon was soon disrupted when she received an owl informing her to meet the Headmaster in his office the next morning after breakfast. Frowning, she really didn't want to be in the same room as one of her kidnappers. Sighing, she laid down on her bed, wishing for it to swallow her whole.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to see the soft snow, glide across the air outside her window. She watched it fall for a moment before finally deciding to get up. She knew that she needed to go to breakfast before she had her meeting with Dumbledore, though she felt that she wouldn't be able to hold anything down. She quickly got ready, and since it was the last day and they were leaving for the train after lunch, Hermione opted to wear a pair of dark washed skinny jeans with a black sweater under a black wool winter coat and deep blue beanie.

As she made her way down to the Great Hall, slowly, Hermione was relieved to find that there were not many students up and about yet. She let out a sigh of relief when the same could be said for the Great Hall, however, she did find her friend, Luna, waiting for her. As she approached, Luna smiled softly upon noticing the light brown-haired witch. "Hello, Hermione," the wistful witch said as the light brown-haired witch sat down in front of her.

Smiling back, "Hello, Luna," the older witch replied softly.

"I missed you yesterday at lunch and dinner, but I can understand why," Luna gave the girl a knowing kind smile. "I'm sure that this must be a difficult time for you, with everyone staring and whispering. Finding out that you're not really you but that you are someone else entirely," Luna paused, thinking thoughtfully. Hermione was a little put off by the blonde's blunt words, however, it was Luna, so she wasn't really surprised. "My mother used to tell about the Ronan Clan, especially about your parents. They were friends, our mothers, while at Hogwarts, good friends, though not as good as your mother's friendship with Bellatrix." Luna paused again, causing Hermione to think that blonde had more to say but she seemed like she wasn't going to elaborate more. "Hermione, I like to think that we have as strong of a friendship as our parents', if not like your mother's and Bellatrix's. So, please know that you have at least one true friend." Luna had spoken softly with a kind and sincere smile. Hermione was stunned for a moment, but nevertheless, warmth filled her heart. However, Hermione did feel like the blonde was leaving some information out. But she put that aside for right now.

"Thank you, Luna, you have no idea how much that means to me," Hermione couldn't help the small, kind smile that appeared on her face. She had received a nod and smile in return, but no verbal reply. After voicing her appreciation, both witches sat in a comfortable silence throughout the rest of their meal, even when the noise level in the Great Hall began to steadily increase as more and more students came in for their breakfast. As it almost came time for Hermione to leave for her meeting with the Headmaster, Neville came up and sat beside herself. She looked at the boy and saw a sympathetic smile, which she returned with her own small one. _It seems as though Neville does not know of what his father did to my family,_ Hermione thought. As Neville settled himself with a plate full of breakfast foods, the light brown-haired witch noticed that Ginny had yet to arrive—she typically came down with Neville. However, Hermione didn't think too much about it since she had to leave for Dumbledore's office. Sighing, she bid the two her good-byes and a message of seeing them on the train and left for her meeting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all! Here is the next chapter!**

 **So, here you go, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Anxious now, Hermione quickly made her way to the Headmaster's office. Quickly muttering "Sherbert Lemon," she ascended the steep stairs before knocking on the heavy wooden door. Soon enough, the door opened, revealing a smiling Dumbledore, who was seated behind his desk, the Minister for Magic, who was standing off to the side a bit, and a brunette-haired woman, who was seated in one of the chairs before the large desk. It was strange for Hermione, that woman had an uncanny resemblance to godmother, Bellatrix. It was almost as if she was looking at her twin.

"Ahh, good morning, Ms. Granger. Please come in and sit." Hesitantly, Hermione made her way over to the chair that sat parallel to the older witch's. "I hope you are having a lovely morning," the teen had to hold back a scoff for she knew that the old wizard knew that it wasn't as lovely as she would have preferred. "And I know that you would rather spend the last day of term, relaxing with her friends. However, unfortunately, with the revelation of your real identity, there is some paperwork that requires your attention and signature."

"What sort of paperwork are you referring to, Professor?" Hermione asked with slightly narrowed eyes, even though she already knew that this was going to happen.

"Well, for one, is your name. You are going to have to decide on what you would like to be called and legally referred by. And then there is your inheritance. Both of which, the Minister here," the bearded wizard casually gestured towards, "has brought you, and offered to assist you with filling them out." The Minister nodded his head in greeting, to which Hermione returned in kind. "And then there is the matter of your guardianship." Dumbledore had spoken the last bit out smoothly.

"What about my guardianship, Professor? It is of my understanding that the Grangers have parental rights over me." This matter genuinely shocked the teen. Why would her parents' guardianship rights be put into question?

However, instead of the Headmaster answering this time, it was the Minister. "Ms. Granger, it is true that your parents have parental rights of your care, however, due to the recent changes, and your unexpected entrance into an entirely new world for you, it was recommended that you have a magical guardian to help guide you through this transition and your acceptance of your inheritance. However, seeing it as you are of age, you have the right to refuse, as legally the Ministry does not require for you to have a guardian." Hermione nodded, slowly, in understanding. She had an idea as to where this was going, however, the overall concept was still lost one her.

"Ms. Granger," The Headmaster spoke up again, pulling Hermione's attention to him, "this is the reason as to why this woman, Andromeda Tonks, is here." _Tonks? Tonks? Where is that name fro—OH!_

"Wait, Tonks? As in Nymphadora Tonks? You're her mother?" Hermione asked with her full attention on the woman beside her. She received a broad smile in return.

"I see you know my daughter, Ms. Granger. And it is lovely to meet you, and since now that I know of your association with my Nymphadora, I wish that we could have met prior to today." The older witch continued to smile broadly at the teen, who in contrast, did her best to smile back and act like she didn't know anything about the woman at all. _This was the woman Bella, Narcissa, and Beckett were talking about. She is one of the people who kidnapped me!_

"It's lovely to meet you too, well, lovely enough under these circumstances," Hermione said offhandedly.

"Ahh, yes, that is quite understandable, my dear. And like Professor Dumbledore said, that is why I am here. You see, I was a good friend of your mother's and since I know the ways to navigate around the pureblood elite and society, I offered up myself to be your guardian." This alarmed Hermione. _No! She can't be my guardian, I would never be safe around her. Wait a minute, the Minister said that I didn't have to have one, so I can say no. Well, that considering if my godmother could be my guardian,_ Hermione thought. However, as she was about to respond, the door to the office banged opened, causing the four to either flinch or jump (in Hermione's case). And in strode the haughty forms of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. At seeing the three, Hermione barely held back a sigh of relief.

"I see that a very important meeting that has to do with my goddaughter is in session, yet as her guardian, I was not informed of this little meeting. Why is that? You know, I was lucky that my brother-in-law informed me just in time so that I could be present for this conversation." The dark witch quickly assessed the room. Hermione was relieved, the Minister looked a bit green, Dumbledore seemed annoyed, and her…sister looked to be livid. Bellatrix smirked at her traitor sister, sarcastically wondering why that was so.

After a second of awe, Hermione realized that she needed to continue her act of ignorance, and quickly put up a mask of fear at the dark witch. Andromeda spoke up first, breaking the pregnant pause of the conversation. "Ahh, hello Bellatrix, lovely to see you again," the middle sister spoke sardonically. "And what is it that you mean, dear sister, as her guardian? It is my understanding that persons with previous convictions, especially of those who escaped from Azkaban, cannot receive guardianship rights over a minor." Andromeda had spoken with a smug smile and haughty tone. The Headmaster behind her attempted to keep the threatening smile from spreading across his face. However, both expressions quickly faded as Bellatrix and the two Malfoys smugly smirked.

"Actually—correct me if I am wrong Lucius—guardianship will be granted to those who have had a previous conviction if they had been pardoned. And my goddaughter and I are very fortunate that that is the case for me." Bellatrix sent a fleeting glance to the 'scared' Hermione before resting her eyes back onto her sister's, daring the witch to challenge her words.

"You are, indeed, correct, Bellatrix," said the wizard spoke with an amused tone.

Narrowing her eyes, Andromeda kept her eyes on her sister's as the Headmaster dared to question, "Minister, is this correct?"

The green looking Rufus cleared his throat nervously and chose his words carefully. "Yes, Albus. She has been pardoned of her crimes, and as Ms. Granger's godmother, Madam Lestrange does have guardianship rights over the girl." Andromeda's eyes blazed with anger, causing her sisters to smirk victoriously. Hermione, who was watching this pissing contest to continue on, was actually surprised by the unbridled waves of fury that rolling of the middle Black sister. She couldn't help but wonder as to why she was so persistent in having Hermione as her ward.

"Thank you, Minister. Now with that being settled, little sister, it seems as though your presence is no longer needed, seeing as you are not Hermione's guardian." The fire was still burning within Andromeda's eyes. However, she was still determined and used her one last option to persuade the girl into choosing her.

"Hermione," she spoke softly, a complete contrast to the tone that she had been using for the dark witch, which floored the teen at the familiar usage of her first name. "I would like to remind that you can say no to having a guardian, or you can also choose who you want to have as yours." She gave the girl a pleading look to further demonstrate her not so veiled straightforward question. _Shit! Shit! Shit! She's making me choose?! I can't pick her, she kidnapped me, but I also can't outright pick Bella, unfortunately. They would assume something is up._ Hermione opted to look frantically between the two sisters, showing the room that she did not know what to do.

Narcissa could tell that the girl was quickly panicking. She was doing a good job at acting, but Andromeda crossed the line in forcing Hermione to choose who her guardian would be. Narcissa knew that Hermione would pick Bella in a heartbeat, but she also knew that the girl had to make it seem like she didn't know them. Deciding to come to her aid, Narcissa cleared her throat. "I do not believe that it is appropriate to impose such a question on Ms. Granger seeing as she clearly doesn't know either one of you. And trying to force her to pick between the two of you is unfair to the girl, do you not agree, Minister?" Narcissa set her gaze upon the one of the girl's, who was sending a clear message of relief and appreciation. She couldn't help but smile in understanding at the stressed-out teen. "I mean, look at the poor girl, this is causing her unneeded stress." Suddenly, everyone turned their attention to the now embarrassed Hermione, however, she was most uncomfortable with Andromeda's stare.

"I agree, Madam Malfoy. Since Ms. Granger already has a designated guardian, if she so wishes, it is best to leave her in the care of Madam Lestrange. However, since this is clearly causing you a significant amount of stress, Ms. Granger, I believe that you would prefer to take some time to fill out your paperwork, without any pressure from other parties," Minister spoke as he gave pointed looks to Dumbledore and Andromeda, seeing as they were the ones pushing for immediate decisions. "And if you so choose to, I'm sure Madam Lestrange would happily assist you as well as take the time for you two get to know one another." He finished by handing over the paperwork and giving the teen a sympathetic smile.

Taking the papers, she returned the smile with a kind one of her own. "Thank you, Minister, for your help and for your assistance today. You have given me a lot to think about." Hermione was grateful for the time, but she already knew what she was going to do, she just needed to keep up appearances. So, with as much courage as she could muster, Hermione was ready to voice her decisions. "However, I was able to think over everything, from yesterday to today while Mrs. Tonks and Madam Lestrange were…umm…talking with one another, I have already made my decision." She was looking solely at the Minister, ignoring the various expressions around the room.

"Alright, Ms. Granger, would you like to fill the paperwork out now?"

"Yes, please, sir." And with that, the Minister took back the papers and walked over to the Headmaster's desk.

"Excuse me, Albus, but I require the use of your desk." The Headmaster was affronted by the Minister's demand, however, he stood up, nonetheless.

"Of course, here you go Minister."

Looking towards Hermione, the Minister motioned for herself to come forward. "Ms. Granger, would you please come to sit over here, so that you can properly fill out these forms." Nodding her head, Hermione grabbed her chair forward to sit up close to the desk, while the Minister settled himself in the Headmaster's tall chair. "Now, Ms. Granger, what name do you choose to go by?"

"I choose my given name," immediately, Andromeda and Dumbledore began to smile, "Hermione Ryann Lyra Ronan." And as quickly as those smiles came, they left. Hermione could feel the disappointment dripping off of the brunette-haired witch, but she ignored the older witch. "I want to embrace my real identity, but I also want to keep a reminder of my life with the Grangers."

Nodding in understanding, "that is a very admirable thing to do, Ms. Ronan. I'm sure everyone in this room understands as to why you are doing that." To which everyone agreed with nodding their heads, some rather reluctantly, however. "Now, if you would please sign these papers, the first page for your name change, and rest are for your acceptance for your inheritance and as the heir and last surviving member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ronan, you are entitled to the entire estate as Head of House." Hermione quickly signed all of the required papers. "Excellent. When you go to Gringotts, the goblins will help you with understanding your entire assets, fortune, holdings, and properties, since they are the only ones who know of its full extent. And now as Head of your House, you are now Lady Ronan, and once you are married, you will be referred to as Madam Ronan."

Nodding her head, "Thank you, Minister."

"Of course, Lady Ronan. Now, as for your guardianship, what is it that you so choose?" He asked carefully, fully aware of the two potentially volatile witches standing within the spacious office.

This time, Hermione turned her attention back to the warring sisters, and then spoke her decision. "I appreciate the generous offers that the both of you have given to me for guardianship, however, I believe that since I am now the Head of House Ronan, guardianship rights only extend so far, is that right Minister?" Both Andromeda and Bellatrix were beginning to be a bit concerned as the young witch spoke. However, both waited for her to finish her declaration.

"Yes, Lady Ronan, that is correct."

"Alright, with that being known, I believe that before they were murdered, my parents felt sure enough with complete trust to place me into Madam Lestrange's care, should anything happen to them. Seeing as though I do not know either one of you, I will go with the faith of my parents, and I choose for Madam Lestrange to be my guardian." Bellatrix and the Malfoys looked positively gleeful, whereas Dumbledore seemed cold and disappointed and Andromeda, Andromeda had a mask of sad understanding while her eyes ablaze with fury. However, ignoring the witch's anger, continuing her acting, "Mrs. Tonks, I truly apologize for this decision, but please understand the position that I am in. Considering your relationship with Tonks, and if I have been able to get to know you and have a close friendship, I could imagine that I would pick you." Hermione offered the witch a comforting smile as best as she could. However, this seemed to only anger the witch even more, even though her mask of understanding did not falter. Hermione began to feel awkward at the feeling, especially under the gaze of Andromeda.

Clearing her throat, Andromeda responded, "it is perfectly understandable, my dear. Maybe in the future, we will have the opportunity to chat and get to know one another. And also know that you are always welcome at my house," she spoke with a sickly-sweet smile.

Hermione didn't feel comfortable with the idea of having a sit down with the older witch, but she responded anyway, "that would be nice," she spoke with a small smile. Looking back up to the Minister, "sir, is there anything that you require of me?"

"Umm, no, Lady Ronan, we have everything we need. If there is any more that we must discuss, I will owl you and your godmother for a meeting in my office."

Nodding to Minister, acknowledging what he said. Next, she turned her attention to the Headmaster, "Professor? Anything else?" She asked politely, however, Bellatrix snorted at the phrasing of the question.

Ignoring the dark witch's disrupting noise, "I do not believe so unless there is anything else that you would like to discuss." He wanted to say more, but seeing as Bellatrix and the Malfoys were present, he knew he wouldn't be able to have a few private words with the girl.

Shaking her head, "well then, I suppose that you can now go join your friends. I'm sure you would like to relax with your friends before you leave on the train. Have a good holiday, Ms. Ronan," Dumbledore spoke with fake sweet tone and fake smile.

Ignoring the deliberate title slip, Hermione smiled back at the Headmaster. "Of course, Professor. I hope you have a good holiday too." Turning to the brunette witch, "Mrs. Tonks," she nodded her head at Andromeda.

"Hermione, have a good holiday," the older witch spoke with a soft smile.

"Have a good holiday, yourself, Mrs. Tonks," Hermione gave her a tight smile before turning the Minister. "Minister," she nodded her head.

"Lady Ronan," he nodded his in kind. And with that, Hermione walked out of the office with Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius following her lead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! Here is another update :) apologies for the late posting :(**

 **Thank you again for the reviews**

 **So, without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Right now, Hermione was sitting in a compartment with Luna and Neville, but she couldn't help but reflect on the meeting that she was forced to endure earlier this morning. Hermione was happy that she didn't have to worry about the legalities anymore—aside from her business with Gringotts. However, she wished that she could have done it in her own way on her own time. She wasn't surprised that Dumbledore forced her into a position where she had to make immediate decisions, however, she was nonetheless uncomfortable, especially with overwhelmingly presence of Andromeda Tonks. She undoubtedly appreciated the Minister's interference in Dumbledore's and Mrs. Tonks' pressuring, as well as thankful for the presence of her godmother and the Malfoys.

However, before she could think any further, she was snapped out of her musing by the opening of their cabin's door. She turned from her position next to the window, which was looking out of, to find that it was Ginny who came in. The redhead looked sheepish, and for some reason, apologetic. "Hey guys," she greeted.

She received hellos from Luna and Neville before Hermione spoke up. "Hey Gin, how are you? I haven't seen you since the day before last." Hermione asked her friend, seriously wondering why she hasn't seen her friend since before the initial article announcement.

"I've been fine, nothing much, but I did want to talk to you about that." Hermione slightly raised her eyebrow, waiting for the redhead to continue on. "I was hoping to find you at dinner last night but you weren't there—understandable though. But since you weren't there last night, I tried looking for you this morning. I waited in the common room, but you never came down. So, then I went down to the Great Hall to look for you, but Luna told me that you had just left for your meeting with Dumbledore." Hermione looked towards Luna for confirmation; the blonde nodded her head in truth. "I wanted to tell you that I actually received a letter yesterday from mum about the article. That's why you didn't see me at breakfast, yesterday."

"What did she say?" asked Hermione.

"It was a bit weird. She told me to be cautious about you; that I have to be careful whenever I am around you. She explained that your family was a very dark family and now that you know who really are, you are going to follow in their footsteps and join up with Voldemort. However, she also told me that I have to look for any possibility to ensure that you are stuck to the Order and Dumbledore. It's weird that they want us to be cautious of you, yet they still want you to be around us. It doesn't make sense."

Hermione absorbed what Ginny had just told her. She could hear the puzzling tone in Ginny voice. It gave her a little hope in seeing if the younger witch would not betray her. Maybe this would be a good time to address what their parents to me and my family and who their real loyalties lie with, Hermione thought. Sighing, she cleared her throat, "I think I know what may help understand what your mum meant. There is something that I have to tell you." Luna, Neville, and Ginny nod their heads, "but first, there are three things that need to happen." With that being said, Hermione quickly cast a complex silencing charm and locking charm, so no one would hear or enter. And then, she looked to her friends, "Okay, so before I tell you, I need all three of you to take the unbreakable vow before I say anything."

"Of course," Luna immediately replied.

"Sure, I'll do it," Ginny said.

"Certainly, I'll do it," came Neville's reply.

Quickly, the three vows were taken before Hermione spoke up again. "Alright, you three know that I am dating Beckett," Ginny and Neville nodded their heads while Luna simply smiled. "Well, she was the one essentially told me of my true identity."

"What do you mean? How did Beckett know who you really are?" Ginny asked with a confused tone.

"I believe that question will best be answered as I explain the entire situation because of her involvement is…complicated." Her three friends nodded their heads in understanding. "Okay, when we first met, at Diagon Alley, there was something familiar about her, but I couldn't figure out what. So, I asked, and she simply told me that she would have remembered if we had." She paused to look out of the window before she continued on. "However, despite her answer, I just couldn't shake that feeling. So, as we exchanged owls, I asked her again about it, but this time she asked to meet in person for this conversation. And when we met up, she took me to her home, which I found out to be Black Manor."

"Wait, Black Manor, as in the ancestral home of the Black family?" Hermione nodded her head after she snapped her attention from outside the window to Ginny, who had interrupted her. "But why would she be living in there, she's not a Black," Hermione looked sheepish at the statement. "Wait, she's not a Black is she?"

"Yes, she is. I realized that after she had brought me to a grand library, where I found myself in the same room as Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, and, ahh, the Dark Lord." Hermione could see the explosive outburst of Neville and Ginny, so before they could get out one syllable, she held up a hand, halting them. "Once we sat down, I looked between Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Beckett, and it all clicked. There were distinctive familial characteristics that they shared. I asked her directly, and she finally admitted to me that she is a Black. I found out that she is the daughter of Regulus Black and Lux Malfoy." Ginny remembers hearing over Regulus' name, he was the older brother of Sirius, whereas Neville vaguely remembered hearing of Lux, Lucius' twin sister and aunt of Draco. "And she is the niece of Bellatrix and Narcissa, as well as, umm, Andromeda Tonks."

"Wait, Tonks' mother?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, her mother. However, as we know she is estranged from her sisters, it is the same reason for Beckett and the Tonks family. Anyway, now to continue on, Beckett is not her real name, but she prefers to go but it."

"What's her real name?" Neville asked.

"Her real is Io," Hermione replied.

"Io, I believe I've seen that name before, on the tapestry in Grimmauld Place. I asked Sirius about her, but he refused to talk much about her except that she was the mini-me version of Bellatrix." Ginny explained.

Hermione nodded her head, remembering that Beckett had said something about being the perfect combination of her Aunts Bella and Cissy. "After she told me her who she really is, Beckett and Bellatrix, mainly, explained everything to me. It was Bellatrix who told me my real name and gave me the proof that I am who she says that I am."

"What did she say?" Neville asked.

"She said that every Ronan heir has this special birthmark on a specific location." She looked down to her arm before continuing, "It is a seal-shaped birthmark on the right forearm next to their elbow." And then she rolled up her sleeved, exposing her birthmark for the others to see. "Only my parents knew about this birthmark, and so when she told this to me, I had to believe her." After the three got a good look, Hermione rolled her sleeve back down before looking out the window again. "After the confirmation, she told me of my parents and what had happened to them and the story behind my kidnapping."

"What happened? I remember reading the article that your disappearance coincided with your parents' murders. Does it have to do with that?" Ginny asked, grabbing Hermione's gaze from the window again.

Sighing, Hermione realized that this was the part of the conversation that really tested their loyalties—where they with their friend or did side with their parents and their crimes. "Yes, it does. Bellatrix and Narcissa were having a quiet night before a frantic elf called for them to come to my family's manor, quickly. They found my father sprawled against one of the walls in one of the sitting room, dead from an Avada. And since they didn't see myself or my mother, they ran to my nursery where they found my mother sprawled across the floor, dead, and my crib empty. Despite her emotions, Bellatrix managed to ask the elf who did this."

"Who did it, Hermione," Neville asked tentatively.

Clearing her throat, Hermione looked out the window, not wanting to see their expressions as she listed the names. "Dumbledore, James Potter, Sirius Black, umm…Andromeda Tonks…Molly and Arthur Weasley…and umm, Frank Longbottom." The list was met with silence, and Hermione didn't know what to think about it. The silence itself made her want to flinch but she held steadfastly. After a few more minutes of silence, a voice finally ruptured it.

"What, why would he—wait, is that why Bellatrix and the others tortured my parents?" Neville asked with a hard tone. Hermione only nodded as she looked back at the boy. "I don't understand why he would do this. Grandmother always spoke highly of him, always spoke of his honor, and of my mother's." He continued on with a pained tone. Hermione knew that he had more to say, but he didn't say it—allowing for another pregnant pause to erupt before clearing his throat once more. "But, that doesn't change anything for me, Hermione," he seemed pained to say this, but Hermione heard the truth in his tone. "Unfortunately, since I was unable to grow up with them, I do not personally know them. I don't know their personalities, or their beliefs, or intentions. I only know of what others have told me of them; I barely have any memories of them—I mean I was two at the time. But I do know you, Hermione, and you have never given me a reason to not believe you or side against you. You have always stayed true to yourself and true to your beliefs, unapologetically. and you have always done right by your actions. So…I'm with you. What the Order has done to you and your family is disgusting. I could never side with someone who would do that to an innocent child, regardless of who their family was."

Hermione couldn't help the small, yet appreciative smile that planted itself on her face. And in return, she received a small smile from Neville. After this exchange, Hermione turned her attention to Ginny, who was leaning back in her seat with her eyes downcast to the floor and a frown on her face. "Ginny?"

This snapped the redhead out of her reverie; very somberly, Ginny looked up to her friend. "Hermione, I can't lie and say that I am completely shocked by what my parents have done, especially my mother. Though, I am disgusted by their actions. They have willingly followed Dumbledore to commit atrocious against you and your family. My mother would do anything for wealth and power, and if that means being a mother her precious baby boy's best friend, the Boy-Who-Lived and committing crimes against innocent babies or toddlers, she's not above that."

By the end of her speech, she was looking out the window, before she looked back to her best friend. "Hermione, I don't agree with her actions, and I never will. My parents have never given me any reason to ever truly trust their actions and words, and by extension, agree with them. However, Hermione, you have never given me any reason to doubt you. You have always been clear about your beliefs, and have always been authentic. Like I told you after the welcoming feast, I side with you, no matter what, on whatever side you choose to be on. You are my best friend and there was never a day where I doubted that. I'm with you."

Hermione couldn't help but tear up, the three people she considered herself to be close with are actually sticking by her. Three people, she was now implicitly able to trust. However, the light brown-haired witch paused, noticing that her blonde friend had been very quiet. She looked at her friend to find Luna smiling, knowingly. "Luna, why do you seem so calm about all of this?"

Said witch maintained her smile, "I am calm, or rather relaxed because I already knew of this. My mother had told me of it before her unfortunate accident. Though I didn't know what truly happened that night, and I didn't know that it was you who is Ryann. I used to play with you before that night, but I don't really remember it, but my mother told me of them too. And I do know of your godmother, close relations with the Malfoy, as well as your connection with Beckett, of course, she had a different name at the time." Luna had spoken with a very light tone, a timbre that contrasted the severity of the words. It was as if she was reliving a blissful moment from when she was younger. "And when I found out that it was you, who is Ryann, it just strengthened the image that I have of our friendship. I don't feel I need to say this but you're my friend, my first friend if I remember correctly, so, I'm with you."

Hermione smiled at her wistful friend. She never had to doubt her friendship with Luna, and this impromptu speech solidified that. However, after a moment, her attention was soon taken away and toward her ginger-haired friend. "Hold on, you said earlier that this explanation would help me understand as to why mum told me to try to find something that would keep you around despite being cautious around you. How does all of this explain her hypocrisy?"

"Well, it's as you said earlier. Your mum would do anything for wealth and power, and I'm going to make a very confident assumption that the rest of the Order is the same way—especially Dumbledore. I asked the Dark Lord as to why they kidnapped me rather than kill me along with my parents. He basically told me that why kill the last heir to one of the most wealthy, powerful, and influential houses when they could simply use said heir for their own personal gain." Ginny's mouth formed the perfect shape of an 'o' at Hermione's explanation. "He is safely assuming that the Order kept me alive for my magical ability, intelligence, and my estate."

The realization set in the ginger witch's eyes as they widened. "Now all of their hypocritical ideals and behaviors make sense. Wow, everything makes sense now. "But, Mione, what are you going to do?" Hermione tilted head with a confused expression, "I mean, like, what name are you going to go by? Where will you live—you said that your godmother is Bellatrix, no doubt she would want you to live with her. And then what are you going to do about the Order, about Ron and Harry?" Ginny's questions came out in rapid fire, despite her attempt to keep her anticipation in. As worried as she was, she was, however, very curious as to what her friend going from here on.

With the clarification, Hermione let out a big "oh" in understanding. "Well for my name, I decided to go with Hermione Ryann Lyra Ronan. At this point, I am okay with people referring to me as either Hermione or Ryann. Surprisingly, I like the sound of Ryann, but part of me cannot seem to let go of the family and life that I grew up with before finding out all of this."

"That's completely understandable, Ryann. You've only known one name for fourteen years, so it's no surprise that you would still allow for people to refer to you as Hermione. Though, personally, I think Ryann suits you better." Luna spoke with what some would consider an offhanded tone, however, that was the typical wistful and sincere tone of Luna's.

"What makes you say that, Luna," Ginny asked.

"Well, directly translating her name, Ryann is the feminine version of Ryan—R-Y-A-N— which means 'little king'. And knowing that, I believe it suits her personality: intelligent, unapologetic, unyielding, and powerful in more than one way." Luna explained with a smile.

"That's a lot of sense, Luna. Though, I don't believe that I will be able to get myself out of the habit of calling you, Hermione." Neville said, gaining an echoing of 'same' from Ginny.

"That perfectly okay, and Luna, I didn't know that. I only knew that Ronan means 'little seal'." Hermione replied, to which she received another smile from the fair-haired witch. Turning away, the nutmeg haired witch continued on with her answers for Ginny's questions. "As for where I am going to live, I will be living with my godmother, no doubt that the Malfoys will be with us as well, including Beckett too. However, I do intend to spend Christmas with my parents, but I mostly want them to be protected. I don't trust the Order not to do anything that could potentially blackmail."

"But, Hermione, even though I understand the motives behind why she tortured my parents, but don't you think it would be dangerous to live with her?" Neville asked. He understood as to why she chose to live out her winter holiday in such a way, but he still didn't feel comfortable with his friend living with a very manic and deadly witch.

Smiling, noting his worry, Hermione shook her head, "Neville, I will be fine. Believe when I say that I was in the same position as you when I initially talked to her. However, I saw a side of her that contrasts the image that the Order has been painting of her. Yes, she embraces her lethal dark side, but no, she is not a danger to myself. But its odd, when I was within that library, I have never felt safer, being surrounded by the four of them."

"I understand. It weird hearing someone speak so…kindly and compassionate of her. and since I trust you, I can't help but think that maybe sometime in the future, I'll be able to say the same thing as her." Neville said with a strained voice while giving Hermione a tentative smile. "Now," he cleared his throat, "what are you going to do about Harry and Ron, and the Order?"

"For right now, I'm going to continue to do what I've been doing with them. I really don't want to deal with them, especially now with the revelation of my real name and heritage. So, right now, I am going to steer clear of them, and any members of the Order, as best as I can, especially Dumbledore. He would no doubt try to convince me to make up with them, as well as ensure that I continue to see the light." Hermione was going to say more but she noticed that they had just pulled into the station at Kings Cross.

Sighing as she looked out to the crowd of awaiting families, she spoke up again. "I guess it's time to go," she quickly took down the wards and silencing charm. "Ginny, what are you going to do while you're with your family?" Hermione wanted to make sure her friend is safe during the holiday. As she had discussed earlier, she didn't trust the Order, and it wouldn't be a surprise if they tried to do something to her.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I don't think they will try anything on me, but I'll be careful. I'm going to continue to act like the good little compliant daughter, I'm sure that will placate them." Ginny had spoken with an unconcerned tone; she was smart, she knew how to handle her family.

Hermione reluctantly nodded before getting up, "Alright then, if you're sure. I don't believe we will be able to do this on the platform, so I'll say this here." Hermione said before giving each of them hugs, "I hope you three have a lovely holiday." Her farewells were greeted with the same before they all stepped out on to the platform. After she made her way over to the luggage car, she found that her trunk had already been picked up. Sighing, she walked over to where Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco were standing, waiting for her. As she approached, she made sure to pose as stiffly as possible. It wouldn't do to clue in the Order about her already knowing and being acquainted with her real family, so to speak. She took note of the smiles she received from the elder Malfoys and the broad grin from her godmother.

With a raised hand, Bellatrix addressed Hermione. "Hello, my dear, are you ready to go?" Hermione simply nodded before taking the raven-haired witch's hand. The dark witch's smile broadens much further before out of the platform and the station to apparate them home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all! I apologize for taking so long to update but here is another one for ya!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

As they made their way up the gravel pathway and through the front entrance of Black Manor, Hermione could tell that there was something off about Bellatrix. She had a feeling that it had to do with the meeting that they had with Dumbledore and Mrs. Tonks this morning. The light brown-haired witch knew that she should talk to her and address the topic, but her plan was disrupted when she was engulfed in a tight embrace. After a moment of panic, she quickly relaxed as she noticed whose arms were wrapped around her. Smiling brightly, Hermione swiftly kissed the purple-haired witch soundly before parting. Out of the corner, Hermione saw a silent Bellatrix leaving the foyer, slipping into the main sitting room. Sighing, she stepped out of Beckett's arms, murmuring to the witch that she needed to speak to her godmother. Understanding, the older witch nodded her head and gave her a quick kiss before breaking off to greet her cousin, aunt, and uncle.

Hermione quickly and silently followed her godmother's steps and enter the room before softly closing the door behind her. She stood there for a moment observing the dark witch as she stood quietly, looking out one of the windows with a pensive expression. Walking silently, deeper into the room, Hermione contemplated as to how she was going to address this. She ambled over to the other side of the window before stopping as she reached it and looking out to the back garden of the estate. Still finding her words, however, her thoughts were interrupted as the silence broke. "Hello, my sweet girl. Why is it that you are here with me when you should be with Io? I know you have missed each other very much." Bellatrix spoke with a somber, yet inquisitive tone, making Hermione frown.

"I had said my hello to her," she spoke softly. "However, I came to check up on you," the teen said simply.

"Why's that?" came the curious reply.

"You seemed to be upset after we left the station, and then when you walked into here without greeting or sending any parting words. I wanted to see what is wrong." Hermione said as she turned her gaze to the older witch.

Sighing, Bellatrix kept her gaze to the outdoors instead of looking at her goddaughter. "When I'm thinking, I'd like to stand here and gaze upon the lawn. The tranquil feeling is quite relaxing. When we were not in school, your mother would find me here, many times, and silently sit with me until I was ready to talk. I'm not entirely surprised that you had inherited such an endearing quality from her." Hermione didn't know how to reply to that, so she just shifted her position to stand beside her on the other end of the window, analyzing the raven-haired witch, before turning her gaze back out the window.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Hermione finally responded. "You know, I missed you too. I know that we haven't had any time to talk and get to know one another, just as any godparent and child should have, but, I did miss you." Hermione spoke softly before she addressed her real concern. "Are you upset about what I said in that meeting this morning?"

Bellatrix, now, turned her attention to the teen, "why do you think I'm upset about that?" She had spoken with a tone seemed to have been masked as a curiosity one but actually held with trepidation.

"Well, I know you were upset about seeing your sister there, and you became increasingly upset as she tried to become my guardian." Hermione guessed correctly as to why her godmother was upset when she saw the woman's jaw clench tightly. "You know, I was incredibly relieved when you, Narcissa, and Mr. Malfoy showed up. Her presence and behavior made me really uncomfortable. However, I know that you were upset when I didn't pick you right away as my guardian, regardless that my parents named you as my godmother. But I had to play it off as if I didn't know who you are and that I only knew of your reputation. I was never going to pick her." Hermione said with a pleading expression, hoping the older witch would understand her reasoning.

Bellatrix's expression softened immediately, "I had realized that as you were riding back on the train. However, I couldn't help but fear the thought of you being taken away from me again. Ryann, you are the last thing that I have of your mother, and you are the closest thing that I have to having my own child. I consider you to be my child, practically always had. And when you told Andromeda that if circumstances had been different—that had you two already have known each other—you would have picked her, I have to admit that it hurt to hear it. It made me feel as if I was going to lose you again." Her eyes watered as she made her confession, reliving the day when she discovered her best friends murder and her goddaughter taken.

Hermione had no words, so she did the only thing she could do. She approached the woman before pulling her into a long and much-needed hug. And they were like that for several moments, just holding each other, before pulling apart to stand side by side with Hermione's head resting against the taller witch's shoulder.

* * *

The two witches stood there, leaning against one another, not fully aware of how long they have been away from the others when Beckett and Narcissa came in, looking for them. Pausing upon entrance, the two witches smiled as they momentarily observed the pseudo mother and daughter bonding. However, despite their quiet entrance, both Bellatrix and Hermione heard their approach. Even though they were aware of the innocuous invaders, neither witch wanted to step away, both immensely enjoying the serene moment. However, Hermione knew they needed to address the two onlookers. Sighing, Hermione lifted her head before wrapping her arms around the taller witch. After a few seconds, she stepped back and turned to the two witches who had now seated themselves on two of the couches.

Walking over to her ppurple-hairedwitch, Hermione sent a smile over to the fair-haired witch before taking a seat next to Beckett. "Hello," she said coyly.

"Hello yourself, I assuming everything is alright," Beckett asked with a loving, yet concerned expression.

"Better than alright," came the girl's bright response, but she didn't elaborate any further.

Narcissa and the now seated Bellatrix smiled at the young couple. The youngest Black sister was immensely happy to see the change in mood the teen had from this morning to now. "Ryann," she spoke, pulling the smiling girl's attention to herself. "I'm glad your finally home. There was a giant hole in this family when you and your parents were taken away from us, but now, that hole has been filled with your presence. And now that you are home for break, it is simply good and Io has been—" The beaming witch was cutoff by a familiar hiss.

"Seriously?" Beckett hissed. "Why can't you just call me by my preferred name? Is it really so hard?" Hermione was shocked at the tone she had never heard before from the witch beside her. Hermione looked over to the older witches and she was surprised, but still slightly nervous at the expression that now adorned Narcissa's face. And Bellatrix, well, unsurprisingly was completely amused at the spectacle. Noticing that Hermione was staring at her, the dark witch mischievously winked at her goddaughter, causing the girl to softly laugh. And when she how similar Beckett's reaction was to a certain witch's, she couldn't help but laugh harder.

Disrupting the impromptu stare off, Hermione received incredulous stares from the warring women and an amused smirk from her godmother. It made her laugh harder, however, at the raised eyebrow that she received from Beckett, Hermione struggled to contain her laughter. Clearing her throat, Hermione tried to keep the smile off her face before she spoke up. "I'm sorry, it's not funny, but it was just reaction that was…"

"That was what, Hermione?" Beckett asked with an annoyed tone.

"Well, your reaction reminds me of someone. I know that this probably shouldn't be funny, considering who it is, but still." She was met with a raised eyebrow, so she continued, "Your reaction is almost the exact same as Tonks'. She would always get so mad when someone called her 'Nymphadora'." As she finished speaking she noticed the identical somber and tense expression that overtook the Black witches' expressions. "I'm sorry," the teen quickly stammered, "I shouldn't have said that." She turned her gaze to the floor in self-consciousness. However, as soon as she turned her head down, a hand gently lifted her chin to look back up into stormy grey eyes.

"You do not have to apologize," Beckett gently spoke before taking her hand back to lean back with a soft, yet sad smile. "You know, it is actually good to hear that my cousin has some positive qualities, especially since you consider her to be a friend. Hopefully, she has a trait of loyalty—she was a Hufflepuff after all—that keeps her from doing to you what Andromeda did to us."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, knowing as to what the department head meant. "Speaking of my lovely, older sister," Narcissa spoke up. "When we arrived at the Headmaster's office, you were extremely relieved. What exactly was said in that meeting?"

Hermione shifted in her seat, already feeling the same essence of uncomfortableness just by thinking of the estranged sister and kidnapper. There was something about Mrs. Tonks that screamed at to run. She had this sickly-sweet personality. "Well," she said thoughtfully, "we didn't really cover much before you came in. Really, Dumbledore introduced me to the Minister and explained why we were there. When it came to the topic of my guardianship, Dumbledore conveyed a concern that I should have an appropriate guardian to help me assimilate properly into pureblood society. And that was the apparent reason as to why Mrs. Tonks was there. She said that she was close to my parents before they 'passed on' and since she knows how to navigate the high society, she offered up to be my guardian," Hermione explained. However, she would have continued onward but she noticed the snarled and ice-cold expressions that adorned Bellatrix's and Narcissa's (respectively) faces. "What," Hermione said, looking up to Beckett with a confused expression. She found a very somber witch, "What did I say;" she looked back to the Black sisters.

"Ryann," Narcissa spoke up. "When we told you that Andromeda was simply one of your kidnappers, we didn't explain the full story." Sighing, she sent a fleeting glance over to her sister, exchanging a short, undecipherable conversation before settling her gaze back onto the youngest witch in the room. "First, in order for you to fully understand what had happened, I have to explain our families' beliefs. You see the Ronans and the Blacks were very similar with almost identical ideologies, however, there was or is, rather, one major distinct difference: pureblood supremacy." Hermione was shocked by this statement, it isn't a popular belief among pureblood families to disagree with the caste system of superiority. "While our house held the belief that any muggleborns were filthy parasites that stole magic, your family believed that there was no major difference between the different blood types. The only difference being their knowledge or lack of knowledge of the wizarding world/muggle world."

"Well, Sirius' mother, Wahlburga, made that blatantly clear when I passed by her portrait at Grimmauld Place, always screaming, calling me a filthy mudblood." Hermione said while rolling her eyes before she spoke hesitantly. "But, you don't have those opinions, right?" She carefully eyed the other witches.

"Oh, Merlin no!" Narcissa replied, "not everyone in our family believed in that silly notion, however, due to ridiculous rumors, we were never really able to make any actual friends with any muggleborns. And due to these rumors and biased hatred for our family, we just responded in kind; which is why Draco treated you so heinously throughout your early years. The later generations—both of ours and mine and Bella's parents'—developed a similar ideology to your family. We didn't really care for blood purity anymore. However, there were a few overzealous members that held true to the belief, our Aunt Wahlburga being one of them. Which is why she treated you so. She died before you were born and she only had the one portrait at Grimmauld Place, which was isolated."

Hermione nodded her head as if she understood but she couldn't be any more confused. "As appreciative as that reasoning is, how does that have anything to do with Mrs. Tonks," she asked in exasperation.

Though amused by the girl's sardonic retort, Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the tone. "Aside from that screeching woman, it has everything to do with Andromeda as you so cynically asked," the blonde witch chided the child before continuing on. "I want to assume that you were told from either Sirius or Nymphadora that Andromeda ran away with her muggleborn husband after she fell pregnant with her daughter, afraid of what her family would do to her when they found out." Hermione, again, nodded her head at the assumption. "That was a complete lie. We," she gestured to herself and Bellatrix, "and our parents did not care if she fell in love with a muggleborn. Of course, our parents were considerably disappointed when they found out that she was pregnant before graduating. And to further dispel that asinine story, she did move out to live with her soon to be husband to live quietly with their soon to be born daughter, however, us three sisters were actually rather close up until shortly after your second birthday.

"She was correct when she had said that your parents and herself were friends, however, not as close as she made it out to be. Of course, she was as every bit of a Slytherin as the rest of our house: cunning, ambitious, resourceful, and strategic. She also possessed the other typical Slytherin trait of self-preservation, though. Whenever there were any spats or duels with the Gryffindors, she would never engage despite having a strong magical prowess, but we never questioned it nor did we pressure her. So, when that heinous night came forth, we shouldn't have been surprised but our love for her clouded our better judgment.

"Shortly after your second birthday, she became evasive and secretive. She had stopped visiting as often as she used to do. However, when she was over, you were typically present—along with Draco and Io of course—and she began to pay particularly more attention to you. I don't know how to really describe it, but it was rather odd. It wasn't until that night that we realized why she was acting that way. You see, none of the others involved had any associations with any of who were associated with us. The only person with any remote closeness to us was our sister. She was the only one who knew of your relationships with each of us and your importance.

"We are not sure of who was the true mastermind—besides Dumbledore—behind these actions, but we know with absolute certainty that Andromeda had a significant role." The blonde witch finished her long monologue of an explanation and took note of the pensive expression that now laid on the girl's face.

She had a frown on her face, furrowing her brow, trying to understand why someone could do this their family, a family who loved her and never judged her. She was trying to understand how she could ever do to her friends—do to a child. Just how? Letting out a frustrated sigh, Hermione looked to her godmother. "How…why would she do this? I don't understand, it doesn't make any sense; why would she do this to her friends, her family?"

Bellatrix gave the girl a sad smile, understanding very well the sense of confusion and pain. She, herself, had felt the same way. That is why it is so hard to talk about her sister, the betrayal. Looking at the girl's anguish, she wanted to go over and comfort the young witch, but that job was already covered by her niece. "Sweet girl, I have asked that myself for the past fourteen years, and I've never been able to answer that question."

Letting out another sigh, "Now I wish that I would have known this before that meeting this morning. I wouldn't have been as nice to her if I knew."

Hermione received incredulous stares from the other three witches at her facetious remark. "How are you able to be so flippant at the moment. I expected another reaction of some sort, but not that," Beckett spoke up with a disbelieving tone.

"I don't even know how to react, so hence my statement," Hermione said simply.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey folks! I am so sorry for having such a late update! I was having a difficult time writing this one. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Again, I absolutely appreciate all of the reviews. I love reading them. Thank you :)**

 **Now I hope you all are having a great week!**

 **Now without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Feeling the warmth of the sun's rays that bled through her suite's window, Hermione softly awoke with a sigh. Unmoving from her comfortable position in her bed, she watched as a light fall of snowflakes gently danced outside the glass. This way of waking up in the mornings was quickly becoming her favorite. Though this was the light brown-haired witch's first morning residing in Black Manor, she had lately been experiencing the same type of mornings for the past week at Hogwarts. Sighing, she knew she needed to get up and get ready for the day, but she didn't want to leave the warmth of her blankets and pillows. So, deciding to begrudgingly compromise, she pulled herself up to sit with her back leaned up against the bed's headboard. At this moment, there was nothing that could beat this serene, and somewhat enchanting feeling mixed with a comfortable silence. Her light trance, however, was soon disturbed as she heard a soft knock on her door before it opened itself, revealing her sweetly smiling girlfriend, who entered quietly. Alright, so, maybe there can be something that could beat the tranquil, beguiled moment. Hermione quickly took note that the metamorphmagus seemed to have just woken up for she was dressed in a loose fitted twisted sisters black tee where the sleeves had been torn off and a pair of black joggers that were scrunched up to her mid-calves. Smiling back, Hermione simply pulled back the blanket with an expression that tenderly called for Beckett to join her on the bed. With her eyes now smiling, the purple-haired witch did just that: saddling up beside her little witch, leaning back against the headboard before pulling the younger witch to lay against her frame. Breathing in the almond and vanilla scent that surrounds the girl, she spoke for the first time since entering as she gazed out the window. "Good morning, little witch," she whispered, lovingly.

The teen witch deeply sighed before snuggling herself backward in Beckett's arms. "Good morning, Bex," she whispered back.

Planting a kiss to the crown of the teen's head, "did you just wake up?"

"Hmmm, I woke up a little bit ago, but I didn't want to get up. I'm too comfortable and it's too peaceful for me to move." She spoke as she kept her gaze on the snowflakes before turning her head to look over her should into Beckett's alexandrite eyes. "I still don't want to move," she said with a soft giggle. "This is perfect," she whispered before tenderly kissing the older witch.

Breaking the act, "mmmm, I have to agree with you, love. But," she said regretfully, "we are going to have to get out of this bed eventually. Whether you like it or not." This caused Hermione to pout, causing Beckett to chuckle. "Although," she said mischievously, "I'm sure one of them will come and get us for breakfast. So, really, we don't have an obligation to get up just yet."

Giggling again, Hermione turned her gaze back to the landscape outside her window, "good, because I have no intention of getting out of this bed right now." And with that, the two witches remained in their positions against one another for another 30 minutes or so in comfortable silence, watching the snow fall on the garden and evergreens before another knock was heard. This time, the knock was slightly firmer than Beckett's, and the impending invader didn't open the door as the metamorphmagus had done earlier. Turning her head to the door, Hermione called out, loud enough, granting permission of entrance to whoever was on the other side, who turned out to be out to be Draco. He smirked at the scene before him, amused. "Oh, good morning, Draco!"

Chuckling, "good morning, Hermione, Beckett. I trust the both of you slept well." He said it more as a statement rather than as a question. As he spoke, Hermione took note that he too was still dressed in his sleep clothes: a pair of dark green joggers with a light gray undershirt. _Ever the Slytherin,_ Hermione thought.

Both witches nodded with kind smiles, "and you, cousin? I trust you slept well, too."

"Of course, dear cousin," he said as he gracefully sat in the armchair that was stationed by the suite's lit fireplace. "You both look comfortable," he stated with mirth. "Though, I, regretfully, must disturb this fine morning for it is time for breakfast. Auntie Bella and Mother sent me to remind the pair of you." Hermione groaned at the implication of having to get out of her comfy position causing the other two to laugh at her expense. "And Hermione, you don't have to worry about getting dressed for the day. We like to spend our mornings during breaks in comfy casual, easy going."

Hermione's head fell back onto Beckett's shoulder, eyes closed while releasing an annoyed sigh. "Fine," she whined before she begrudgingly got out of bed with Beckett following her lead with a laugh.

Draco smirked once more while looking over Hermione state of dress. "Though Hermione, I think you should put on some pants before you walk down."

Confused, the girl looked down and noticed her boy shorts. Looking back up to the chuckling wizard, "oh." She quickly went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of light gray wide-leg sweats. Once ready, she looked to the other two, "let's go?"

Breakfast was a lovely affair. Hermione, Beckett, and Draco had joined Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Lucius at the private family dining room that seems to have a wonderful view of the garden. The familial group discussed amicably how the two students' past term went. "School has been somewhat trying for me this past term."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucius.

"Well, academically wise, my classes and work have been excellent this term, as usual. But I have exceedingly improved in Potions with Draco being my potions partner." She said, sending a smile to her new close friend. "He has also would lend me a listening ear whenever Harry and Ron aggravated or annoyed me. Much appreciation, by the way, Draco." He responded with a kind smile and head nodded. "However, speaking of Harry and Ron, them along with Dumbledore have been rather troublesome for me. Aside from Dumbledore's blatant attempt to keep me rooted with the Order by trying to place me with Mrs. Tonks, he has been trying to convince to me of forgiving the boys' abhorrent behavior towards me—especially Ron. Actually, he has been pushing me to get into a relationship with Ronald, citing that his rather callous behaviors were displays of affection and interest in me, romantically and…sexually." The purple-haired witch growled, causing Hermione to continue speaking, pointedly. "Emphasis on tried. And then Harry is simply an idiotic git. He claims to be a best friend to the both of us, but every time Ron acts like a right git, he always picks him. Not that I really care about it anymore. He'll hesitate with leaving and they would tell him that he's already made his choice by hesitating.

"But Luna, Neville, and Ginny have been very supportive and helpful. And speaking of Ginny, she revealed to me that not only do I have to worry about the three dunderheads, but also the Order now." Hermione sighed as she finished her explanation before another thought entered her mind. "Though, I'm not if that should be my main issue next term for I'm not sure I will be welcomed back with my house due to the revelation of my new identity and status. In fact, I was met with hostility by most of the Gryffindors that morning after the Daily Prophet article was released."

"I noticed that," Draco said, "though I'm not surprised by their animosity. They hate anything that is different from them and even remotely associated with the dark arts. However, you might not be safe in your house."

"Yes, you'll definitely be in danger if their characteristics are anything like the Gryffindors when I was in Hogwarts," Bellatrix interjected.

"Lucius, is there anything that you could do? Maybe request a resorting for her. I doubt her safety will be guaranteed if she remains in that house." Narcissa implored with her husband.

"I'll do what I can, Ryann. Bella and Cissy are right, you need to be kept safe, especially from those involved with the Order." Hermione smiled, appreciating his offer. "Now, onto another note," he said changing the topic. "Narcissa has something she would like to do with you two today," he gestured to Hermione and Draco, cueing the fair-haired witch to speak.

"Oh, yes, Ryann, Draco, we must go shopping for new wardrobes for both of you. Draco, a winter one for you, as well as new dress robes for our annual New Year's Celebration. And for you Ryann, you're going to need an entirely new wardrobe that will reflect your new status, as well as a gown for the celebration too." Hermione was a little surprised at this, but she understood the need for the need for a wardrobe change. However, that doesn't mean that she will give up her muggle clothes. "And I was thinking that we would go today, so we would get the clothes shopping out of the way. We will, of course, have to go another day to go shopping for presents," Narcissa finished with a smile.

"When will we be going? And who will be going?" Hermione asked curiously. "Oh, and since we're going, would it be alright if I go to Gringotts before we start? I still have to settle my estate with the goblins."

"Oh, of course, and since we have a lot to do then, we should go after breakfast, once we have changed of course. Well, Lucius has some work to do today, but unless Io has to work too, I was thinking the rest of us would go," she sent a questioning look to the metamorphmagus.

"I'm free today. I choose not to work on the weekend. Just leads to too much stress," came Beckett's reply

"Excellent," Narcissa said with glee, "we will reconvene in one hour and floo over to Diagon Alley."

Soon enough, the family found themselves walking down the cobblestone in Diagon Alley. They received looks and heard whispers from the few patrons that riddled the alley as they ventured down the pathway. They had read Rita Skeeter's article about the lost heiress, Ryann Ronan, who was none other than Hermione Granger. They knew of the girl's family's association with the Malfoys and the Blacks, but however, they were surprised to see the young witch's arm entangled with the arm of Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Beckett Blackwood. While it is rather known for the Department Head to be in association with the Malfoys on more than few occasions with her attendance at all of the Malfoy festivities and amicable work relation with the Malfoy patriarch, she never had any contact with the Ronans for they died—or disappearance in girl's case. So, seeing this obvious display of some sort of romantic relationship between the two was surprising especially since the girl's true identity was just revealed three days prior.

However, the family didn't pay them any attention, opting to stick to their own business, ignoring the frivolous gossip. They were aware of what statement they were making with having Beckett accompany the young witch on their shopping excursion. Firstly, it was signifying a strong association the family had with the Department Head, and secondly, publicizing Hermione's and Beckett's relationship. Soon enough, though, they realized that Beckett's real identity will be revealed. However, they were going to try to put that off as long as they can; for they know that there will be some sort of negative backlash. But, all in good time, though.

As they approached the imposing wizard bank, the group of five decided to split off with Narcissa and Draco went off to do some shopping at the Quidditch shop and Flourish & Blotts. They wanted to give the young witch her time and space needed to settle all of the paperwork and estate with the assistance of her godmother and partner. As Hermione and her companions entered Gringotts, they made their way over to the counter of the Head Goblin, Ragnok. "Good tidings, Sir. I am in need to speaking with the account manager of the Ronan estate." She had spoken respectfully—you knew not want to be on the bad of a goblin.

The goblin looked affronted for a moment for cooling his features. He recognized the dark witch and the purple-haired witch, but not the young witch who had spoken. He ignored the greeting, however, "and just whom is requesting such an inquiry?" He spoke, equally respectfully, lest he wants to insult the most dangerous living witch and important Ministry official.

Hermione was a bit thrown off by the curt address, but she nonetheless responded before her godmother could hiss venom at the blunt goblin. "I, Hermione Ryann Lyra Ronan, am requesting to speak with my family's account manager. I am in need of settling my inheritance and family's estate." She spoke with an assertive tone.

Stunned once again, Ragnok looked over the features of the girl, just now recognizing the familial features of Ronan and Whelan families. She looked like a harmonious blend of her parents, Brendan and Maeve. "Oh, of course, Miss Ronan! I deeply apologize for my offense. However, I must inspect your wands to confirm identities before any further business is to commence." He had spoken carefully, wary of the dark witch's narrowed gaze.

"Of course," Hermione said before handing over her wand which leads to the other two witches to do the same.

Ragnok first inspected a dark bent wand. "12 ¾ inches, walnut, and dragon heartstring, unyielding. This wand belongs to one Bellatrix Lyra Lestrange," he said as he handed them back the dark witch's wand. Picking up the next wand, "10 ¾ inches, vine, dragon heartstring, rigid. This wand belongs to one Hermione Jean Granger," he said before handing it over. Ragnok took ahold of the third, and final, wand before he spoke quietly. "12 inches, ebony, dragon heartstring, unbending. This wand belongs to one, Io Cassiopeia Black; a name that hasn't been heard for eight years." The Head Goblin said before handing the wand back to the stunned witch. "Do not worry, Miss Black. Everything said here is of the utmost confidentiality," he said with a firm nod. "Now please," he said before coming around his tall desk, "since I am your family's account manager, follow me to our secure meeting room."

Soon enough, the small group of four entered the meeting room. "Now, Miss Ronan," Ragnok said as the four of them settled at the rectangular table stationed in the middle of the room. The goblin sat across the table from Hermione, who was sitting in between Bellatrix and Beckett. "There are several documents that we will review, as well as address several items that have been left to you by your parents." Ragnok, then, snapped his fingers and a piece of parchment, a suspicious looking red potion, a dagger, three folders, and two ornate boxes where each had an insignia on the top. One had a teal colored seal and the other had a light grey wolf's head. "Now, first, the heritage test," Ragnok said as he shifted the parchment, dagger, and red-looking potion in front of the teen. "Now, it is my understanding that you have already completed one, correct?"

"Yes, I have already taken a heritage test," Hermione said with a furrowed brow.

"Well, then, with that already out of the way, we will continue on with the documents." He said as he set aside the parchment, dagger, and potion. Then, he pushed one of the three folders forward. "Now, this first folder contains your birth certificate." Hermione opened the folder before pulling the document out. It was fairly basic, nothing too different from the information that she already knew. Putting it back, she closed the folder before sliding in front of her godmother. Next, the goblin put the next two folders and placed them in front of the teen. "Now, these two are your parents' wills."

This threw Hermione. _Two Wills?_ Hermione thought. "Wait, why two Wills? I thought that there would be one will."

"Oh, yes. Your parents had separate wills." Ragnok said simply.

"Why?" came the quick reply.

"Ryann," Bellatrix spoke up before the goblin could. "Your parents created two separate wills because they were the sole heirs to their respective Houses, well, Heads by the time of their murders." Hermione simply made an 'o' shaped expression, but she didn't say anything.

Ragnok opened up the left folder which turned out to be her father's will. "If there aren't any other questions, I will now read your father's will." None of the witches spoke, allowing the goblin to continue. "Now reading the last Will and Testament of Lord Brendan Ronan:

 ** _To my dearest friend, Bellatrix Lyra Black, I leave you:_**

 _One vault that contains a total of 10,000,000 galleons; 1,450,000 sickles; and 975,000 knuts._

 _Five Ronan properties that span over Europe, North America, and Africa._

 _And in the event of mine and Maeve's death, guardianship of my beloved daughter, Ryann._

 ** _To my future daughter-in-law, Io Cassiopeia Black, I leave you:_**

 _One vault that contain a total of 6,545,000 galleons; 1,250,000 sickles; and 750,000 knuts._

 _Two Ronan properties: one in Great Britain and one in the Caribbean._

 _You have free reign to do with these properties, but I do hope you choose to use one of them as a honeymoon site._

 ** _To my darling daughter, Ryann Lyra Ronan, I leave you:_**

 _The rest of the vast estate, which includes:_

 _Seven vaults that contains a total sum of 3,460,000,000 galleons; 700,000,000 sickles; and 450,000,000 knuts._

 _Seventeen Ronan properties that span across all seven continents._

 _And the six Ronan seats in Wizengamot._

 _And finally, the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ronan._

"Lord Ronan also left each of you a letter," Ragnok said before handing each witch their respective letter. To which they began reading immediately.

 _My little Ryann,_

 _If you are reading this letter, then it means that I am no longer alive and with you. My darling daughter, I love you very much and it pains me to think that you have to be without me and your mother's presence in your life. If I died the way I think I am going to, then I know that you had to grow up without me. But if you are the woman that I predicted you to be, then you would be just fine. You are a strong girl, and I know that you will an even stronger woman._

 _However, my child, I must warn you. Please, be wary of everything around you, for things are not as they appear to be. As I mentioned before, If I have died the way that I think so, then I know that the Order and Dumbledore are responsible and that you had to grow up away from the world you were born into. Ryann, do not trust anyone who claims to be light and follow Dumbledore. They are not as they seem to be, especially the Potters, Weasleys, and Sirius._

 _My baby girl, I implore you to only trust Bella, Cissy, Reggie, Lux, Lucius, the Dark Lord, and above all others, Io. She is your soulmate and no matter what, she will be there to love, support, and protect you. Ryann, trust and love them, they are your family, embrace them. The will love and protect you, always, especially Bella and Io._

 _Ryann, always remember that your mother and I love you. We will always be watching over you._

 _Forever loving you,_

 _Father_

 _Bella,_

 _Hello, my dear friend. Now there is no use in explaining why I am writing you this letter. You would find it redundant and wouldn't even let me try. I hope you can imagine me laughing because I am. Now, firstly, in my will, I put you as Black rather than Lestrange because I know that you prefer to disassociate yourself from your darling husband. And speaking of will, I'm sure you are confused as to why I left you something in it. Simply think it of as a tiny piece of appreciation of our priceless friendship and your role in Ryann's life._

 _In regard to my little daughter, Bella, I know that you have viewed Ryann to be as much of a daughter to you as she is to Maeve and me. So, all I ask of you is to take care of our baby girl. She will need you in our absence._

 _With much love my friend,_

 _Brendan_

 _Io,_

 _I really wish that I could have seen you grow up into the exceptional witch that I know you are. But alas, I was not able to do so. I am sure that I know you don't truly care that I left you the smallest portion of my estate in comparison to your Aunt's. You never really cared too much about materialistic intricacies pertaining to who got what and who didn't. But I know that you would appreciate it nonetheless. However, truly, whether or not I gave you something wouldn't matter when you have my daughter as your soulmate. I am relieved to know that my little Ryann is destined to be with such a loving, attentive, comforting, and protective witch. Don't be surprised that I am writing this because you have been this way since the day that Ryann was born._

 _However, sweet girl, I did not put this into my will for I didn't want the others to know, but I have left you one other item. In the vault that I left you, I have placed my mother's engagement ring. I would so love it if you were to propose to my daughter with it. Though, of course, there is no pressure for I'm sure you'll find the perfect ring to befit our Ryann._

 _Io, with you, I entrust my everything. Love her, cherish her, protect her._

 _Your loving father-in-law,_

 _Brendan_

The three witches wore thoughtful expressions after reading their letters. Each contemplating their respective letters. Hermione had felt the love and warmth in her father's words. However, she also understood the seriousness behind his warning. She didn't really have to heed it for she was already aware of the lies and deceit of the Order and their beloved leader. She had already been subjected to attempts of tethering her permanently to the 'light' side. And she also knew that there would be more attempts in the future. However, she wasn't truly surprised when he failed to mention of being cautious around Andromeda. It seems as he too was not aware of her true intentions and betrayal. However, despite his warning, she was rather sad that she was ripped away from growing up with the man behind these loving and protective words.

Bellatrix, herself, was sitting in a bittersweet slump. It had been too long since she heard, or rather read, any words that came from one of her dearest friends. She was happy to read them, for they were his final words that she got to take in. And it meant so much for her to find that they were about their shared emotions they felt (or feel) for the young witch. She wished she was able to have been able to talk about this with him and not read these words from this letter; it felt… impersonal. However, she promised herself that she would be the parent that her goddaughter deserved, especially since her parents were brutally taken from them. Hermione would never have to be alone again.

Beckett sat there astounded by her deceased future father-in-law's words. She had been comforted about the appreciation he dictated in his letter about her relationship with Hermione, and truly blessed to have been trusted with the most precious witch in the world. She would and will do anything she had to do to show her love and to protect her. The purple haired witch was floored, however, to find that Brendan left her an engagement ring. She would have to get that at a later date when she wasn't with her little witch.

"Miss Ronan, we still have your mother's will to review."

"Of course," she nodded.

"Now, reading the last Will and Testament of Lady Maeve Whelan.

 ** _To my best and closest friend, Bellatrix Lyra Black, I leave you:_**

 _One vault that contains a total of 13,750,000 galleons; 2,450,000 sickles; and 1,045,000 knuts._

 _4 Whelan properties that span over North and South America and Eastern Asia._

 _And in the event of mine and Brendan's death, guardianship of my beloved daughter, Ryann._

 ** _To my future daughter-in-law, Io Cassiopeia Black, I leave you:_**

 _One vault that contain a total of 9,237,000 galleons; 1,045,000 sickles; and 850,000 knuts._

 _Two Whelan properties: one in Canada and one in the Netherlands._

 _You have free reign to do with these properties, but I do hope you choose to use them as vacation homes._

 ** _To my darling daughter, Ryann Lyra Ronan, I leave you:_**

 _The rest of the vast estate, which includes:_

 _Six vaults that contains a total sum of 4,665,000,000 galleons; 780,000,000 sickles; and 440,000,000 knuts._

 _Nine Whelan properties that span across Europe, North America, and the Pacific Islands._

 _And the three Whelan seats in Wizengamot._

 _And finally, the Ladyship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Whelan._

None of the three witches were truly shocked by Maeve's will. Really, it was very similar to Brendan's, and again they weren't surprised when Ragnok inform them that the late witch had each of them a letter. However, they were confused when he told the three that it was requested that they were to read them later, privately. Agreeing nonetheless, the group moved on to the next bit of business, focusing of the two boxes.

"Now, with that settled, on to the next two items," Ragnok said as grabbed the two wooden boxes in front of Hermione. "Since these two items have the same contents, we will cover this at one time." The three witches nodded their heads. "Miss Ronan, these two boxes were your parents' your mother's," he gestured to the box with the grey wolf insignia. "Your father's," he gestured to the other with the blue seal insignia. "And now they are yours," he said as he pushed them in front of her. "Now, Miss Ronan, in order to open them, it requires your blood. And once your blood is keyed to them, it will only open to you until you pass on the mantle to your future children." This caused Hermione to blush and Beckett to smirk at the statement. The goblin, though, ignored as he grabbed the dagger. "Finger, please," he held out his claw-like hand for her to rest her hand on before he pricked her pointer finger. "Now, smear some blood on top of the seal and then on top of the wolf. They will then glow, displaying that they have been keyed to you." Hermione did as instructed and the three witches watch as the insignia glowed the colors that represented their respective house. Opening them, Ragnok spoke up again. "Miss Ronan, the first and most important items in these boxes are your house rings. Once you put them on, they will adjust to your ring size." As he explained, Hermione placed the Ronan ring onto her left pointer finger and then placed the Whelan ring onto her right pointer finger. Next, he pulled out two identical black quills. "Now, I imagine that you'll only need to be one of these, but these are your blood quills."

"Excused me?" Hermione jerked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all! So, while I was trying to write the last chapter, I ended up being about to write more (like about two chapters more). lol**

 **There is going to be much more revelations and surprises in the coming chapters, including this one.**

 **Again, I truly appreciate all of the reviews! I love reading them!**

 **Now! here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16 – The Lost Heir

Ragnok pulled out two identical black quills from the twin boxes. "Now, I imagine you'll only need to use one of these, but these are your blood quills."

"Excuse me?" Hermione yelped as she snatched her hands to her person in an attempt to protect them from harm. She could still feel the pain in her hand at just the thought of a blood quill.

"Ryann?" Bellatrix spoke in concern and confusion.

"She got to you too, then?" Beckett asked with a deadly calm tone, causing her aunt and Ragnok to look at her dumbfounded while causing Hermione to flinch and look away. She had heard of the pink toad's proclivity for using these instruments as her preferred form of punishment for her students. Dolores Umbridge wasn't particularly quiet about it whenever she was present at the Ministry. She would boast about her 'successful' detentions, practically giddy about them, really. The metamorphmagus knew that she favored to torture the Gryffindors and muggleborns, especially Harry Potter and his friends. But Beckett never thought that Hermione would be one of her victims.

Hermione swallowed thickly before turning her gaze up to Beckett's expectant eyes. The older witch raised an eyebrow that spoke you better answer me. "You know of Umbridge and her detentions?" She asked incredulously.

Beckett slowly nodded her head, still with a raised eyebrow. However, before she could speak up, Bellatrix cut off. "One if you better tell me what is going on. What is this about blood quills and Umbridge? Better yet, who is this person?" She demanded with a confused, yet authoritative tone. The dark witch glanced back and forth between the two younger witches, waiting for her explanation. Beckett simply sent a pointed look to the teen, silently commanding the girl to speak. However, Hermione looked to be very uncomfortable with the idea, knowing what sort of reaction she will get from her godmother. Noticing the look, Bellatrix settled her stare onto Hermione, "Ryann?" She said with an unyielding, expectant tone.

Letting out a deep sigh, Hermione turned to the witch sitting to her left. "Last year, Fudge's pet toad, Dolores Umbridge was our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"Ah, yes, Draco did mention something about an incompetent ministry official passing off as a teacher." Bellatrix said offhandedly, "though, he never said who."

"Yes, well, aside from her ineptitude towards teaching and actually practicing real spells, whenever a student—mostly Gryffindors and muggleborns—did something that she didn't like, she exceedingly dulled out detentions. And most of the time, it was for the most asinine reasons."

"Yes, yes, but what does that have to do with the blood quills?" came the impatient retort.

Both Hermione and Beckett deadpanned, but the teen, however, continued on, ignoring the impatient remark. "The blood quills _were_ her detentions. She'd have us write lines for her with them until as she said, 'sunk in'."

"And she did this to you?" Bellatrix asked calmly. A bit too calmly.

Hermione gazed warily at her before nodding her head. Beckett narrowed her eyes, however, "my question, Hermione, is why did she do that to you? You're not the sort to get detention."

Hermione slightly narrowed her eyes at the remark. "You'd be surprised of the things that I have done at Hogwarts while being friends with Harry and Ron," she said indignantly replied before left out a deep sigh with an eye roll. "As I am sure you know, Umbridge basically despises muggleborns and loosely, Gryffindors." Beckett nodded her head in confirmation. That was another thing that Beckett heard about the witch. The toad was very vocal about her distaste for _those filthy mudbloods_ —as she would so crudely put it—and claimed they weren't true witches or wizards but rather, they stole the magic of _real_ witches and wizards. "Well, she particularly hates me because I am, or rather was, both of those groups, as well as Harry Potter's best friend." Beckett narrowed her eyes once more, not at the mention of Potter, but rather at the stalling ramble the teen was trying to do. Noticing the glare, Hermione spoke on. "Well, one day, I was walking down one of the corridors on my way to the library and I accidently ran into her. I didn't know who it was, so I quickly apologized. But she screeched, yelling that I was purposefully trying to maim her. Not really sure how one could do that without paying any attention. I mean she was acting as I shoved her down a flight of stairs. But she thought so. I told her that I wasn't doing anything of the sort, but she, of course, she didn't believe me. So, she gave me detention, during which she had me write down, 'I must not injure my superiors'." Hermione finished saying with an eye roll, however, she sent a fleeting glance to her godmother before speaking once more. "And that was the first time."

"What?!" Bellatrix and Beckett screeched.

"Explain," Beckett demanded through gritted teeth.

Hermione shifted in the tense atmosphere before sighing indignantly. "The second time was when a group of other students and I were caught secretly practicing defensive spells since we weren't being properly taught. She and her _inquisitorial_ squad found us and for our punishment, she had us write: 'I must not participate in any illegal organization that is clearly against the Ministry'."

Bellatrix silently seethed while Beckett's face hardened. Her jaw ticked while her eyes, her eyes instantly blackened before quickly resuming their typical alexandrite shade. Clearly, both enraged witches had somethings to say, or rather do—Hermione could see on their faces. Though, they refrained, surprisingly. She was partly expecting the dark witch to leave and surged through the ministry with the intention of abducting and torturing the pink toad. However, she didn't know what Beckett would do, in fact, it made her nervous. "we are going to table this…fun little conversation for later. I'm sure Ragnok has much more business that he needs to get to, so let us continue on and finish this." Beckett had spoken through gritted teeth. The purple-haired witch's statement gave Hermione much more reason to be nervous.

The typically stoic, and sometimes border-lining rude goblin snapped out of his shock at the display he had just witnessed. "Yes, of course, Miss Black." Turning to face the teen again, he grabbed out the next two items as he spoke. "Miss Ronan, worry not of these blood quills; they will neither hurt nor scar." Hermione nodded her head with much gratitude. "Now, here," he gestured to the newly arrived items, "are your head of house wax and seal. This is to be used whenever you send any letter or document." She nodded in understanding. "And now, here are the keys to your vaults. Would you like to visit your vaults today?" He asked as he handed each witch their respective keys.

"Yes, please, that would be much appreciated," Hermione gave a nod of thanks. "And, could it be possible to transfer all of the money from the vaults the Grangers had set up for me to my main vault?"

Ragnok nodded his head, "yes, of course; it will be done. And after our business is completed, one of our associates will take you down to your vaults." And with that, he placed all items and documents into their respective boxes, excluding the house rings. "Miss Ronan, before we adjourn, might I provide a piece of advice?"

"Go ahead," the brown-eyed witch said with a quirked eyebrow.

"I believe that it will be most beneficial for you to get a new wand," he suggested, receiving a confused expression from Hermione and matching narrowed eyes from the Black aunt and niece.

"Why?"

"It might be more suitable for you to have a wand that is keyed to you as Ryann Ronan instead of using a wand that is keyed to Hermione Granger."

"Why would that be necessary? I mean, I'm still the same person," Hermione said with a furrowed brow. She looked to her companions, confused.

"Well, not necessarily," Beckett spoke up, "you are a new you. You're different. Your personality shifted, not in a bad way. When you were Hermione Granger, though fiery, you were more demure, selfless—in a bad way—and…would you say somewhat malleable? You had a veil over your eyes that allowed for you to be easily manipulated by Dumbledore and the Order. I mean, you risked your life for 'friends' that wouldn't do the same thing for you. However, now, after almost dying and learning of who you really are, you began questioning everything. Everything the Order was doing and what Dumbledore was saying, you became less trusting and more critical. You're no longer as demure as you once were. You're speaking up more, asking questions, saying no. You're different now and might be a good idea to get a new wand, one that connects better to your evolved personality and real identity."

Hermione was shocked by Beckett's declaration. She didn't even notice the shift in her personality. However, quickly reviewing her recent behavior, she couldn't help but agree with her witch. She had questioned Harry's accusations of Draco, even hit him when he made an insinuation about her in regard to Draco. She had stopped accepting Ron's ridiculous behavior and words. She had said no to Dumbledore when he attempted to meddle into her personal life in multiple different ways. And she had begun questioning the motives behind the Headmaster and his Order. All of these changes were a definitive confirmation for Hermione to agree with Beckett's words. Clearing her throat, I guess we'll need to stop by Ollivander's before we leave."

"Good," Beckett said before turning to Ragnok. "Is there any other business that we need to address at this moment?"

"No, Miss Black, that is everything, unless there are any questions or concerns." The three witches shook their heads, "excellent! It was a pleasure to be meeting with you today and Miss Ronan it has been an honor to assist you with your financial matters." With exchanges of farewells and departure, Hermione accompanied by Bellatrix and Beckett made a quick trip to the main Ronan vault before heading out into the Alley to meet up with Draco and Narcissa.

As they exited Gringotts, Hermione was happy to find the Malfoys waiting for them on the steps of the bank. She could imagine that Narcissa was terribly excited to go shopping for the young teen. Since she was taken when she was three years old and the fair-haired witch didn't have a daughter, so she never had the opportunity to dote on the little girl and now with Hermione being back, Narcissa is able to do so. "Hello!" the teen greeted the mother and son.

"Hello, dear," Narcissa greeted with a kind smile, "I trust you were able to settle everything?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said, returning the smile with her own.

"Yes, but, we need to make a quick stop at Ollivander's. It has been recommended for me to obtain a new wand that keyed to me as Ryann Ronan rather than Hermione Granger."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Ryann," the fair-haired witch commented before the group made their way to the old, yet respected wand shop. They heard a chime sound off as Hermione opened the door before entering, signaling their presence the shopkeeper.

At the sound, a familiar elderly man popped his head out from behind one of the stacks before slightly frowning at who was now occupying the shop. Ollivander recognized each individual, for as he always says: he remembers every wand he had ever sold, which thus included their respective owners. With that being said, he was very confused. What would Hermione Granger, muggleborn extraordinaire, was doing with the famous prejudicial families of Black and Malfoy? And why would an assumed half blood, rather opened minded ministry official—who also never had any association with the two families—be in attendance as well? Blackwood was not a pureblood name and thus it was highly assumed that she is a half blood or muggleborn; though no one had ever actually asked her. And then having her arm looped with that of the teen witch's? Yes, the confused wizard was aware of Hermione's newfound identity and the revelation behind her strange disappearance as a toddler and its relation to her parents' murders. However, he was surprised that she was already attached with the well-known dark and hateful family. Ollivander had believed that she was still associated with Harry Potter and the Weasleys, but that apparently wasn't so. Though, the Ronans were known to be closely connected with the Blacks, so it shouldn't be truly surprising. However, the elderly wizard was still perplexed by the presence of Beckett Blackwood. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out as to why the department head was with the family and young Hermione Granger, though a part felt that there was something familiar about her. But he didn't too much on it before flashing a warm grin to the young brunette. "Ahh Miss Granger, such a pleasure to see you again! Though, I suppose I should refer to you as Miss _Ronan_ ," he said with much mirth, that didn't really reach his eyes. "What can I do for you on this good day?"

Returning his smile, "It's good to see you too, Mr. Ollivander. And yes, it's Ronan, now. And I am here for a new wand."

"Ahh, yes, of course. I imagine that it has to do with your newly found name?" He asked with eyes filled with curiosity, though he held a tone that betrayed his nosey personality. Ever the snooper.

"Yes, sir," she said as the grey-haired wizard went down one of the tall stacks. About a minute later, he came back holding a box.

He opened it before handing the wand to the teen, "here, try this one. Vine, unicorn hair, eleven inches." Hermione gave it a wave, causing a vase to explode. "Nope, definitely not." Walking up a latter all the way up near the front of the store, he handed her another wand, "here, alder, dragon heartstring, nine inches." With a wave for this wand, the shelves shuttered for a couple of seconds before calming. After steadying himself, the wizard gingerly stepped down before speaking, "Absolutely not." This action went on for another six times before he went to the far-right shelf in the far back on the shop. He came back, carefully, holding a box with a curious expression on his face. Ollivander gently handed Hermione the wand, "here, try this one." As she grasped the hilt, the room became encased in a soft glow. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling the wand was emitting. It was a distinctly different feeling than when she first held her original wand. Of course, there was a content feeling when held the vine wand, but this one just felt…right.

"Hmm, curious," the shopkeeper said with muttered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with her head tilted.

"Miss Granger—" Ollivander was cut off by a clearing of a throat, "my apologies. Miss Ronan, I remember every wand I've ever made, and every once in a while, there will be a wand that stands out more than others. I trust that young Mr. Potter explained to you about his wand and its connection to…" the elderly wizard glanced to Bellatrix before clearing his throat, "…rmmm, the Dark Lord, yes?" He received a suspicious nod from the teen witch. "Then you'll understand when I say that this particular wand has a similar story."

Scrunching her brow, "You mean that this wand has a twin?" Hermione asked

"Not exactly, but you're close. This wand has a mate."

Hermione scrunched up her face while Beckett tilted her head with a curious, yet narrowed gaze. "Mate?"

"Yes, Miss Ronan," Ollivander said. "The day I was called upon to retrieve the heartstring of a deceased dragon, I was truly surprised when I saw what species the dragon was. The heartstring in your wand came from an Antipodean Opaleye, a very rare breed. They are known to have been known to live far longer than any other breed. And they are also known to only have one true mate and when their mate dies, they die too. That was true for this very dragon, where we also found it lying beside another…it's mate." He said, looking Hermione directly in the eye. "It is curious that you were destined to receive this wand when its mate is," he flashed is eyes over to the purple-haired witch with an indiscernible look. "owned by one, Io Black," he sighed. Once more, he flickered his gaze towards Beckett before quickly shifting them back to Hermione. "Unfortunately, I doubt you will have the opportunity to meet her anytime soon. After graduating from Hogwarts eight years back, she disappeared. Hadn't been heard from her since then. Though, I'm sure your new…company," the elderly wizard said as he shifted his gaze to Narcissa and Bellatrix, "will be able to help you in finding their lost family member." Ollivander finished with a tone filled with suspicion.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was concerned with how the wizard had spoken, though it didn't reflect on her face. The teen had a feeling that wandmaker was aware of Beckett's true identity, though couldn't see how he would be able to tell. Beckett had previously told her of her change of appearance whenever she was in public, or in front of those who weren't family when she was younger. She would revert to her mini-Bellatrix looks, and she did so when she first got her wand. So, he shouldn't know her true identity, but his not-so-covert actions indicated otherwise. This worried Hermione for she knew that Ollivander is in close associations with Dumbledore. However, she wouldn't be surprised if he were to report to the Headmaster about what had happened in his shop on this day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all! Happy New Year!**

 **So, here is another chapter for ya :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Hermione, along with Draco and Beckett were exuberantly relieved when they finally returned to the Manor. Narcissa simply wiped them out with her enthusiastic and unrelenting shopping spree. There was one positive for Hermione though. She was able to successfully convince the fair-haired witch to venture out into the muggle world for clothes instead only getting robes. The very proud pureblood witch would never admit it, but she did enjoy some of the clothes. Hermione had secretly caught Narcissa smiling at a few of the outfits she eventually bought for herself. All in all, Hermione, Draco, and Beckett each bought an entire muggle wardrobe with Bellatrix and Narcissa having bought a few items. The young trio also bought a full winter wardrobe, spring wardrobe, and a dress (Hermione), dress robes (Draco), and suit (Beckett) for the Malfoys' annual New Year's Eve Celebration. They were also able to do their Christmas shopping, though, Hermione was barred from entering any bookstore for they knew that once Hermione set one foot in one, they lost her. Her godmother went as far as to tell to cease her pouting when she had a two-story grand library at her fingertips.

"I would expect a front-page editorial in the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning, Hermione, Beckett," Draco spoke absentmindedly. To anyone else, that statement would have been perceived as a warning, however, everyone in the family knew that it was merely an observation.

"I also half expect that my real identity will be revealed in a following, or in the same article," Beckett spoke simply. Again. another observation and it was inevitable, sooner or later. Thinking about it some more, another thought caused her to snap out of her flippancy. "I need to speak with the Dark Lord, immediately." They needed to control this and fast, especially if her real identity is revealed alongside the publicizing of her and Hermione's relationship. Standing up from her seat, Beckett pulled up her sleeve, revealing her dark mark to all and pressed the tip of her wand to it, calling her Lord.

Not even a few minutes passed before the Dark Lord waltzed into the room, causing its occupants to stand and bow slightly in respect, well except for Hermione. She stood with the rest but instead she gave a slight head nod and small, respectful smile, which was returned in kind by the Dark Lord. "Please, all, sit." The group did as requested. "Io, my dear, why is it that you have called me here?"

"My Lord," she said stoically, but respectfully, after taking a fleeting glance at Hermione. "We may have a problem." He nodded, signaling for her to continue. "We believe that my identity has been compromised and that now Dumbledore and the Order may know as well. And we expect for a front-page news article in the Prophet within the week."

The Dark Lord calmly contemplated this disconcerting news. He was angry at the turn of events but as he quickly thought over the possible outcomes. There was nothing he could do to change these recent turn of event, but he could spin this so there is no negative impact on Beckett and Hermione. "Io," He said calmly, "you know that I highly detest punishing you, so this is your only warning." She nodded her head, gratefully. "Now, tell me what exactly happened."

* * *

The Headmaster sat back into his seat with a very thoughtful expression. He didn't know what to think about this letter, but it was definitely interesting. After a moment of thinking, he sent off a patronus, requesting their presence immediately. After a few minutes of waiting, flares of the fireplace sounded throughout the grandiose office. Pulling his attention from the letter, he was met with the confused face of Andromeda Tonks.

"What is the matter, Albus?" She asked, heading straight to the point.

"I just received an interesting letter from my dear friend, Garrick Ollivander. It was about your niece and Miss Granger." He replied while stroking his long, white beard.

This caught the estranged Black witch's attention. With a raised eyebrow, "what did he say?" Andromeda asked with a tone of intrigue.

"Well, it appears that young Miss Black hasn't been missing but rather, she is the current Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Beckett Blackwood." At hearing this news of Miss Blackwood being her long-lost niece, Andromeda didn't react the way that Dumbledore was expecting. Some sort of noise or facial expression, but he was only met with an impassive eyebrow raise with calculating eyes as if she already knew this bit of news. "You already knew this, didn't you?" The Headmaster asked with contempt.

"Actually, no, but I should have figured it out. I did see a few pictures of her in the Prophet, referencing to some treaty or similar with another country. Her purple hair is very specific to her; however, I haven't seen her since she was ten." She had spoken calmly, discussing her not so slight mistake, however, her tone held no amount of shame or embarrassment. Andromeda did love her family, but she knew she was different from them. A major part of her felt superior to them; she felt that she was better than them. Their antics and words were sheep behavior: followers. Their beliefs in superiority over others, following the demands of their parents, following a sadistic and hateful man who didn't care for anyone except himself, using his followers for his own gains. So, at this point, after years of separation and hatred, she didn't really care for them, nor pay them any mind that included her young niece, who she once loved dearly. "When she was still in school, Nymphadora would sometimes talk about her cousin. She had said that she looked different than when they were younger—black curly hair being the main difference. She had said that Io looked a lot like Bellatrix. I didn't think too much on it, though." She shrugged indifferently. "But, what does that have to do with Hermione?"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the witch but ultimately, he accepted her explanation. "Garrick wrote that she accompanied Miss Granger with their hands entangled along with your sisters and Draco when they entered his shop. Miss Granger acquired a new wand that he assumes is because of her heritage discovery and the wand that chose her is connected to Miss Black's."

"Oh," she said thoughtfully, "what are we going to do about this?"

Taking a moment to think, Dumbledore glanced at the letter before speaking. "Well, Ollivander wrote that he doubts that they know about his revelation. So, we can use this to our advantage and expose their lies to the world. That Miss Black disguised herself with the intention to infiltrate and assist in the corrupting of the Ministry. I'm sure Ms. Skeeter will eat this story up and expose them for who they really are. And while that is being put into effect, we need to rethink our plan with forming a romantic relationship between Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley because clearly, it seems that she favors the fairer sex."

* * *

A flaming red-haired witch was seen storming through the main hall of the Department of International Magical Cooperation with her sights set on the office door of the Department's Head. Workers swiftly jumped out of the Auror's way as she made her way to their boss's domain. Not sparing a second look to the frazzled assistant who attempted to stop her, she pushed herself passed the poor young wizard and barged into the office. A familiar head of violet hair snapped her attention from the paperwork on her desk and upon noticing it was her cousin who so brusquely entered with the annoyed wizard running in after her. She simply raised an eyebrow and sat back into her chair at the dramatics. Her cousin stood there fuming as her assistant was trying to explain to his boss about his attempts to stop the furious Auror. She simply waved him off, telling him that it was alright before calmly ordering him to go back to his desk and ensure that no one else is to enter. Once he left the office, Beckett silently cast a spell that quietly but quickly shut the door and warded the room.

"Hello, cousin. What can I do for you on this fine day?" She asked with an amused, yet sarcastic tone. She knew why Nymphadora was here. Just this morning, the Daily Prophet had announced her relationship with Hermione when they were spotted with their arms lined in Diagon Alley. Beckett was grateful for her Lord and his impeccable ability with damage control. He had called an emergency inner circle meeting to read them into the current situation. He instructed them, since most members were high ranking officials in the Ministry, to show support for the young department Head and display a sense of understanding for her reasons behind hiding her true identity. And, shockingly, with a little persuasion from Hermione, Rita Skeeter wrote a sympathetic and supportive article that expresses the revelation. All in all, everything had been progressing swimmingly and her cousin's abrupt arrival was something she was expecting.

"What game are you playing at, _Io_?" The normally bubbly witch sneered.

"I don't believe I know what you mean, _Nymphadora,_ " the older witch asked with fanned confusion and a curious head tilt. She was baiting her, and the other witch knew it.

Tonks' took it anyway, "you know exactly what I mean." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't believe I do. Why don't you explain it to me, cousin?" She spoke with a condescending, yet amused tone all the while forming an amused smirk.

Along with her flaming hair, Tonks' eyes blazed. "You know exactly what I am talking about," she sneered. "But if you must insist—".

"I do," the smirk grew larger at the witch who was now snarling at.

"What the hell is this?!" she bellowed out as she slammed the front page of the prophet down on the oak desk.

 ** _Is Love In The Air For Our Beloved Heiress And Our No Longer Missing Black Heiress?_**

 _Spotted yesterday in the Diagon Alley, Ryann Ronan was seen with her godmother Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy, and strangely, Department Head, Beckett Blackwood. But, this journalist discovered that Ms. Blackwood is not who she says she is, but rather is the missing Black Heiress, Io Cassiopeia Black. While Ms. Black went missing after her educational tenure at Hogwarts, a mysterious Ms. Blackwood worked her way up to being a prestigious department head._

 _Esteemed Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, told this journalist that Ms. Black's disguise was but a ploy to assist in the rise of corruption in the Ministry. As well as following in her family's footsteps of being in line with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. This is a bold statement indeed but the Headmaster, and this journalist finds doubt in Professor Dumbledore's words. He has already claimed that numerous high-ranking officials are corrupt. His unprovoked and unfounded claims have led to his suspension as Chief Warlock of Wizengamot. We believe that this is but another ploy in the Headmaster's agenda to gain more supporters._

 _Now, at this moment, this journalist has yet to be privy to Ms. Black's reasoning behind her eight-year disguise. Though we wouldn't be surprised if it has to do with the ostracizing and alienation of Black Family after the Dark Lord originally fell nor would we be surprised if one of the reasons had to do with Miss Ronan's kidnapping and the brutal murder of elder Ronans. The Blacks and the Ronans do have a long history of close association, with their parents being close friends. However, we do hope for the chance to interview Ms. Black and find out her reasoning._

 _With current accusations and open hostility from supposed light members of our community, we give praise to Ms. Black for her courage to reveal her true identity. And with her new romance with our beloved Miss Ronan, we can't wait to see more from these two. With just the one glimpse of their budding love, we hope for longevity in their relationship._

 _For more on Io Black, see page 4._

 _For more on Albus Dumbledore's Ministry accusations, see page 5._

 _For more on the Black Family, see page 6._

"What the fucking hell are you doing with Hermione? Who do you think you are? What did you lot do to her because I sure as hell know that she would never associate herself with the likes of you and the rest of you twats? She would have picked my mother over that slag any day and she sure as hell would have never chosen you as her _lover_?"

Clearly, the Auror developed similar beliefs as her mother, but Beckett had a feeling that that was the Hufflepuff in her, loyalty to her mother. And it was curious that the other witch didn't mention anything about her true identity, however, she did refer to Beckett as her cousin. However, Beckett's expression swiftly turned one of amusement to one of complete fury. Normally, she has excellent control over her metamorphmagus abilities, but now her anger spiked and her hair was flaming red, resembling a roaring fire. She was quite amused with her cousin's dramatics this far, but once she spoke about Andromeda and her relationship with Hermione with her insinuation of cursing the teen witch to join up with them and specifically, forcibly being in a relationship with herself, she was downright pissed. It was one thing to rave and spew hatred out about her now public relationship with Hermione, but it was a completely other thing when she was being accused of cursing her own beloved little witch. She slowly stood up from her seat before leaning over her desk with palms atop the wood. "First of all," her eyes blazed red before going pitch black, "I would be very careful about what you are insinuating, dear cousin. I am much stronger than you and I am not afraid to retaliate. You are very lucky that your antics amuse me and are not much like your mother, otherwise, things between us wouldn't be so cordial or…pretty." After this statement, her hair returned to its normal violet hair color as she calmly sat back down in her chair. Her eyes also went to their prior state of steely grey with flecks of purple, but they betrayed her true rage. "And speaking of your mother," she spoke with a sarcastic tone that can be easily be confused as curious intrigue. "Were you there for the meeting at Hogwarts with Hermione, the Headmaster, and the Minister?"

"No," Tonks said with a confused and irritated tone, "what does tha—".

"So, you weren't present to see how uncomfortable Hermione was in that meeting when several people were trying to essentially force her into choosing who would be her guardian. Two of which—who were pressuring her the most—were your mother, who she didn't even know, and the Headmaster, despite already knowing that Andromeda had no right to ask that of the girl, let alone being in that meeting. Hermione picked Bellatrix because she is her godmother. She chose Bellatrix because she trusted her parents' decision and reasons for naming our Aunt her godmother in the first place. Your mother knows this, Dumbledore knows this. The only person who really stood up for her was Narcissa—calling the lot out for putting her in that situation, to begin with. So, don't stand there and tell me that your mother is a better choice when her actions clearly show otherwise.

"And, as for her _lover_ ," she said with smirk returning to her face and looked deeply into her cousin's eyes. "As you so elegantly put it, that really isn't any of your business. But seeing as to how intrigued you are with Hermione's love life, I'll indulge you. You state that she would have never chosen me to be her 'lover', so I ask you: who do you think she should have chosen instead?" She asked with calculating eyes. However, she didn't allow the Auror to answer, "Ronald Weasley?" She asked with a head tilt. "No," she shook her head, "he's too much of an ignorant and bigoted tosser for Hermione to ever consider being in a relationship with, let alone allow him to _touch_ her," she said, causing the younger witch to clench her fists and grind her teeth. Her smirk widened and eyes danced with amusement, "no, that simply won't do. Oh, I know," she said as she tapped her lips with her pointer finger while looking up into the air as if the correct guess would come to her out of thin air, "what about…you?" She said, sharply turning her strong and heavy gaze to the witch before her. Tonks' eyes widened slightly before quickly returning the look to its prior state before her cousin could see it. However, as quick as it was, Beckett still caught it. _Got you,_ Beckett thought. "Ahh, yes. That's right. You believe she should have picked you and not me. Does she even know that you like her? Does your mother? I mean, I doubt it since that crock pot of a Headmaster has been pushing so hard for Hermione to be with Weasley. If she had known, I'm sure mummy dearest would have vouched for you to be the one who the Order is working so hard for to keep her rooted with the so-called light side. I think that the old coot would be delighted by the idea. I mean now he knows that she favors the female body and a Black too," Beckett said as she leaned back into her chair and let out a faux gasp. "That would make you the perfect candidate, dear cousin, don't you think? The right choice. Hmmm, if only she didn't love another. I guess that just you…all alone…with no gorgeous, delicious, young, barely of age witch to spend your life with. Such a shame," she said with a patronizing tone. She had a cruel smirk and sadistically amused eyes planted on the expressive face.

Tonks snarled at the provoking monologue. She was pissed that her crush on Hermione was exposed. She was pissed at how little she was told about the meeting. And she was furious at how Beckett spoke of Hermione in such a…possessive and sexually provocative way. "If you so much as hurt Hermione in any way. I'll—".

"You'll what? What will you do, Nymphadora? Hmm?" Beckett asked indignantly with a raised eyebrow. Her cousin just stood there with her jaw clenched, hands fisted, face red, and flaming hair. Tonks looked as if she was going to explode. However, her expression quickly deflated as she noticed the purple-haired witch's face soften. "You misunderstand me, cousin. I know that we are not in good standing with one another, but know that I would never do anything to harm Hermione in any way. I—" Beckett halted, debating as to whether or not to reveal anything significant to Andromeda's daughter. But she decided to take a leap of faith. "I love her too much to do that." This shocked the younger metamorphmagus; she definitely did not expect that to come out the seemingly cocky ice queen who she remembered back to school to have little to no real care of anyone other than herself. "Nymphadora, I would not be telling you this but Hermione sees you as a good friend and she trusts you. There is so much that you don't know of. So many things have been kept from you. There is so much that you don't know of. So, if you are the Tonks that Hermione believes you to be, then there is a conversation we need to have. And in order for that conversation to happen, you are going to have to trust that I love my family and Hermione, and I would do anything for them. And you will have to be open to understanding that things are not as they appear to be." Beckett said earnestly. "So, if you truly care for Hermione, then tell me when you are ready to know the truth."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all! Here is another update for you!**

 **I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Again, thank you and much appreciation for all of the comments and questions :)**

 **Now please, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Exhaustion. That is what she felt at this exact moment. Today had been a long day for the young metamorphmagus. She still had an hour left of work before she could appropriately leave for her one-week holiday break. Her entire being wished to be with Hermione throughout the entirety of the young witch's school break. But, with being the head of the DIMC, her work couldn't be put off too long. Her role as department head consisted of maintaining oversight over the divisions of the International Magical Trading Standards Body and the International Magical Office of Law, as well as being the representative for the English Ministry for the International Confederation of Wizards. And thus, this required countless hours of meetings, approval of documents, and working with the IMOL on constructing and editing referendums and amendments for the ICW.

"Ughhh," Beckett groaned as she looked down upon the stack of parchment in front of her. It wasn't even a thick stack of documents, nor was it strenuous. It was an approved referendum put forth by the German Ministry that she needed to review before sending it off to the IMOL with a request to meet with the division's director. Though it wasn't at all difficult to do, Beckett was having a hard time concentrating. She was nonplussed. This morning's impromptu meeting with her rather apoplectic cousin had pushed her into this position. Although it was amusing to see her quick-tempered, naive little cousin get hopping mad, the alexandrite eyed witch couldn't help but be frustrated and concerned. She was frustrated at Nymphadora. How can somebody be so utterly blind to the deceit all around her? Her mother? The Order? Dumbledore? "That naive fool," she lowly growled. Beckett rubbed her face in annoyance, "I swear if she doesn't open her eyes…" Beckett trailed off. The purple haired witch didn't want to finish that sentence. She didn't want the consequence to come to fruition. That was what concerned the young department head.

Hermione was and always will be a strong witch, but one can only withstand so much. In her short life, it has been filled with nothing but lies, betrayal, and deceit. Her parents murdered, she kidnapped, raised by people who lied to her (though everything about their involvement is still greatly unknown for her little witch has had no such desire to visit them), thrown literally into the lion's den, deceived by the man she had looked up to since her first year only to find out the truth from the "enemies", and to top it all off, her two best friends betrayed and shunned her. Now there were only three people she trusted at this point, aside from her family, and they were Lovegood, Longbottom, and Nymphadora. Weaslette held a wavered trust from Hermione. Despite her words of reassurance, there has yet to be an actual opportunity for Red to prove her words' truth. Regarding her cousin, Beckett doubts that Nymphadora is aware of the magnitude that her presence has in Hermione's life. Aside from her friends, she had never had a sisterly figure in her life; well, up until the younger metamorphmagus came into her life. And if the auror was to remain willfully blind to the true intentions of her mother and the Order had for Hermione, that would crush the young witch-to lose yet another significant figure that she inexplicably looked up to. Beckett could only hope that her cousin would make the right decision and do right by Hermione.

Sighing, the young department head looked back down at her desk where the referendum sat, waiting to be reviewed and then sent off. Checking the time once more, she pushed her little witch, Nymphadora, and this morning's meeting out of her mind to concentrate on the document before. And for the last hour of her day, Beckett underlined key points and added notes here and there on which needed more emphasis and which didn't. And finally, she let out a sigh of relief as she finished the last sentence. She thanked the gods for the shortness of this specific legislation. Some tended to be rather excruciatingly long and dry. With a flick of her wand, everything returned to their original stations, files flying through the air to get to the other side of the spacious office all the while Beckett grabbed her outer robes, briefcase, the annotated referendum and walked out of her office. "Tony," she paused at her young assistant's desk.

"Yes, Miss Blackwood," the young wizard looked up from his desk, "or would you prefer to go by Miss Black?" The brunette wizard asked respectfully. He had read the morning's edition of the Prophet, albeit it was after Auror Tonks blazed her way into his boss' office. He was curious, annoyed of course, but curious. Despite the chaotic moment, the young assistant caught sight of the unfortunate newspaper, strangled in that fury shaking fist. Knowing that no one would be coming or going from that office, he made his way down to the great atrium to grab his copy of the Prophet. Imagine his surprise after quickly skimming through its contents. His boss, whom he respected deeply, is a Black. Not that that was an issue for the young man, in fact, that gave him an even greater sense of pride and honor that he was the trusted assistant of Io Cassiopeia Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. And Tony also understood why she did all of this hiding and such. Though it wasn't detailed in the actual article, he had a feeling as to why. He grew up hearing of Miss Ronan's story, as well as the close association between the two families. Well, more of actually living with it since he practically grew up with Draco Malfoy, his little sister, Pansy, was his best friend. Pansy was also close with Ryann or Hermione or-never mind, but that was before Ryann was taken. It crushed everyone in the pureblood community.

Beckett smiled at the boy, he was a good lad. She had glimpses of him as they grew up, though they never really talked. They had been in the same house, but they had a six-year age gap. "I will be going by Black from now on, there is no point in going by Blackwood when the cat is out of the bag, so to speak," she laughed.

Laughing himself, "That is true. Now, was there something that you needed for me to do?"

"Yes," Beckett placed the referendum on the desk, "I need you to send this off to the MOL and I would like to have with Mr. Jenkins sometime on the Friday after we return from holiday."

"Of course, Miss Black," Tony nodded, taking the file. "It will be done at once."

"Thank you," she started towards the door before turning around. "Oh, and Tony," she called.

"Yes, Miss Black?"

"After you finish this task, go home and don't come back to this office until the new year. Enjoy your holiday. I'm sure we will see each other at my aunt's New Year Celebration."

"Yes, of course. Will do," he smiled, "Happy Holidays, Miss Black."

"Happy Holidays, Tony."

It didn't take long for Io Cassiopeia "Beckett" Black to get back home. There weren't many people at the Ministry by the time she had left, so it allowed for the violet-haired witch to quickly leave. And now, with a sedated gait, she roamed throughout the halls of the manor, looking for her little love. She had a feeling as to where Hermione would be, so she chose to take her time. And with a smile, as she approached the room, she softly opened the library doors. Her smile, however, shifted into a frown. Her little witch was just standing there in front of the window, looking out to the garden-a stance not dissimilar to her aunt's familiar habitual thinking posture.

Beckett silently walked up to Hermione and wrapped her strong, feminine arms around the lithe waist. Tucking her face in the smaller witch's neck, she inhaled deeply her love's almond and vanilla scent before releasing a sigh of complete contentment. She relished in it, savored her love's redolence. This was pure bliss. "What has you thinking so hard, little witch?"

Humming, Hermione leaned back into her witch's strong body, wrapped up in soft and comforting arms. She felt the ghost of a smile pressed against her neck, filling her with warmth. She closed her eyes at the feeling. Though, quickly enough, the younger witch tensed as she recalled what she had just been previously thinking of. A reluctant sigh passed her lips before speaking, "I was thinking about Andromeda." She said simply.

Tightening her arms, "Why?" Beckett calmly asked.

"I don't know really," the light brown haired witch shrugged. "But, I can't help but think about her. She was just...strange." She took a breath. "Prior to meeting her, when Tonks or Sirius would speak of her, they would say nothing but kind and loving words. I pictured a beautiful loving woman who loved her family fiercely. A woman who gave up her entire life, left her cruel family, for love and compassion. I pictured a strong, independent, and kind woman. But the woman I met in that meeting was not the woman that I had imagined. She was not the woman that was portrayed to me. She still had this warmth about her and a voice that was full of kindness and love." Looking over her shoulder to the metamorphmagus, "if I hadn't known what you, Bella, Cissa, and the Dark Lord had previously told me, I would have picked her in a heartbeat. Sirius and Tonks' words convinced me enough prior to everything. Her voice, behavior, and face convinced me." She looked back out to the garden, "But, I knew better. I'm glad I knew better. Her eyes, though, told me everything. Our eyes are the windows to our soul, as they say. And in her, it was very true. She was angry, very angry. And I don't understand why. Why did she destroy our families? Why did she kidnap me? And if she is so desperate for me to be with her, then why did she give me up to the Grangers? Why didn't she just keep me?" Hermione's voice was soft and light, a contrast to the heaviness of her words.

Beckett's body pressed even closer to her love's body; her embrace messaging out in safety and comfort. The alexandrite eyed witch so desperately wished for Hermione's turmoil to evaporate. She hated seeing her witch like this: upset, unsure, stressed. It simply wasn't fair that this girl has had to go through all of this trauma, and she was only 17 years old. But, it was never that simple-life was never fair. "I don't know, love. I don't know. When I was younger, whenever she was around, she was kind, considerate, and sometimes, loving. But," she paused, "she was never what you had just told me. Yes, she had a warmth to her voice and compassion in her eyes. But, behavior wise, she was distant. And she was hard to read. So, I never really knew what was going on in her head. But, we will find out. Maybe her daughter, however, could help us out with that," she suggested.

Jerking, Hermione whirled around, stepping back to look directly at the witch now in front of her. "Her daughter? Tonks? What do you mean by 'help us out'? And I thought you didn't like her?"

"Oh, I don't," she snorted at the thought. Her cousin was a naive, silly fool. During their Hogwarts year, the younger cousin barely took her schooling seriously. While she was good at being an Auror, but she even qualified to be one was beyond her. Her girlfriend's eyebrow rose expectantly. "But, yes, maybe, she would be able to help us out. That's if she is as honorable and trustworthy as you believe her to be." A confused expression morphed Hermione's face. Sighing, Beckett spoke once more, "Hermione, do you truly trust her? Do you truly trust, Nymphadora?" Alexandrite eyes looked earnestly back and forth, deeply into those hazel eyes.

Hermione looked at Beckett queerly, eyes searching. "I do," she said after a moment. "Tonks has given me no reason to doubt her. She is like a big sister to me."

The violet-haired witch held back a snort at that, but she remained silent.

"She looked out for me, hasn't ever lied to me, nor has she raised her voice towards me. And aside from that, there is just something about her that allows for me to just, I don't know, trust her. But, it's more of a sisterly feeling than anything else," Hermione responded thoughtfully. "Why," she asked, her face morphing into one of confusion.

Looking over the shorter witch's shoulder, out to the garden, "Well, I had a conversation with her this morning in my office."

Hermione jerked at her girlfriend's words, "wait...come again?"

"Well, I have to do so in the first place in order to do it again," the metamorphmagus smirked and threw the flaming girl a wink. Laughing, Beckett turned the witch back around, wrapping her arms around the lithe waist again. "Yes, I had a conversation with her this morning. And she was, actually, quite cross with me," she laughed before relaying her interesting meeting with the little witch.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Tonks stormed into your office, accused you and my godmother of cursing me, and declared that I should have picked her mother and that I should have picked her over you?" Her nose scrunched up at the thought. "I didn't even know that she even liked me, like that." In disbelief, the young witch slumped against the strong body, "she's like my sister," she bleated.

Beckett chuckled at the whine, though, she tightened her arms. The alexandrite eyed witch wasn't a possessive or jealous witch, but her cousin's insinuations and assertions managed to pull those emotions out of her. She trusted and loved Hermione and held full confidence that her love would never betray her. But, it will over her dead body before anyone would even try to get hands on Hermione and no one was taking her away from her-especially not to her cousin. "Well, even if you didn't see as a sister and more of a friend, I still wouldn't let you go. You're mine," she growled.

Hermione simply hummed, amused by her love's possessiveness. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing that you're stuck with me."

"Damn straight," came the muffled assertion from Hermione's neck where the taller witch had tucked her head. "And I think she got the message," she chuckled as she looked back up to the window.

Hermione only nodded, holding a thoughtful expression.

"Though, she thinks that my 'intentions' with you are disingenuous, and even threatened me. Which is really funny because she knows that in no way can win in any situation. But, I guess it is a positive that she is so protective of you. The more the merrier, I guess."

Amused, Hermione shook her head at her love's flippancy.

Beckett smirked for a fleeting moment before speaking once more. "But, I did tell her that if she truly cared for you, then, she needs to hear the whole story. And when she's ready, she'll come to us."

"Do you think that she'll actually come talk with us?" Hermione asked, her tone laced with an emotion Beckett could not discern.

The taller witch kissed the girl's head, "I don't know, but if she truly cares for you, then she will."

* * *

The front garden was as immaculate as her mother had always kept it up to be. Tonks couldn't help but smile as she walked through to get to the front door. Lightly knocking on the door, Tonks walked right in, venturing about her childhood home in search of her mother. "Mum?!"

"In the kitchen, darling," her mother called out. And at the response, Tonks smiled at smelling the yummy food her mother was cooking up for them. It was a typical routine for the pair. Sometimes her father, Ted, would join them, but most of the time, it was just the two of them.

The metamorphmagus smiled as she walked through the threshold of the kitchen entryway. Her mum was just setting the food down on the table in the breakfast nook. She walked in, "Hello, Mum."

"Hi, Dora," she straightened herself up and warmly hugged her child. "How was your morning?"

And that's how their typical lunch routine would begin. First, Andromeda would ask about her daughter's morning and previous evening and Tonks would happily regale her mother with her happenings. Next, she would return questions back to her mother, to which the older witch would reply as well. All the while, the pair would consume the delicious food Mrs. Tonks prepared.

Laughing at what her mother said, Tonks dabbed her mouth with her napkin before she cleared her throat, "Mum, did you happen to read this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet?"

Dabbing her own mouth, "oh yes," she gestured to the counter, where her copy sat. "I was wondering when you were going to mention."

Nodding, "yeah, I read it this morning when I had first got to the Ministry."

"What did you think of it?" Her mother asked curiously. Though, unbeknownst to the young metamorphmagus, her mother's curiosity had darker intentions. The older witch wished to know more about her daughter's feelings. She wanted to see if her daughter could potentially assist in their grand scheme. Though, knowing her daughter, their motives must remain hidden. Andromeda knew that Nymphadora was loyal to a fault—a true Hufflepuff, that one. She was especially loyal to her family; she would never betray her family. But, Hermione was her family too. That muddies up the situation. But, maybe she could play on that loyalty and manipulate her daughter. But as for what really happened, Nymphadora couldn't know. Her daughter was too just and principled to know the full truth.

"Well, shocked, really," Tonks shrugged. "I mean my very estranged cousin who has disappeared seven years ago didn't actually disappear, but was here this entire time posing as a different person appeared on the front page of this morning's edition of the Prophet with her arm wrapped around Hermione, who just so happened to be the newly found Ronan Heir and a very close friend of mine."

This intrigued Andromeda immensely, piquing her interest.

"What do you think of it?" The metamorphmagus asked. Tonks was curious as to what her mother was feeling about Hermione being with her godmother and apparent girlfriend along with the Malfoys. Like she had previously told her cousin this morning, she was aware of her mother's presence at that Hogwarts meeting; her mother angrily recalled what had happened. Tonks had come over for their usual lunch, but was surprised to see her father, not her mother. Ted had relayed her mother's message of being late for she had to attend to a rather important meeting that morning. It wasn't even two minutes later that her very silent and seething mother walked through the front door. Andromeda was very calm and that scared the auror. She had never seen her mother in such state. At the time, Tonks had felt that her mother's emotions were valid and understandable. However, after her conversation with her cousin, the seed of doubt had been planted. She knew her cousin didn't like her, but Io had pushed that aside for the sake of Hermione. Owing it to herself and Hermione, Tonks needed to find out the truth, and she was hoping that her mother would be honest with her.

"Disappointed," Andy simply stated.

Tonks was surprised, to say the least. "Disappointed? I'd figure that you would be pissed."

"Language, Nymphadora," her mother lightly scolded. "But, yes, disappointed. But, not in Hermione, she doesn't know any better. I'm disappointed by the situation, and a little upset. Hermione should be with us, asking us for assistance with her estate, seeking us for guidance. But, I can't help but be upset with myself with how I acted. My bickering with my sister forced her into a corner and the only logical result was for the girl to go with her parents' wishes."

Tonks cut in, "If you knew that her parents named Bellatrix her godmother and wished for her to take care of their child when they passed, then why did you go and insist that you be her guardian?"

Sighing, "when Hermione was a baby, she was very precious. She actually reminded me a lot of you. One couldn't help but adore her. And when her parents were murdered and she had disappeared, it rocked the community. They were very prominent figures; had much influence. The Black family, especially, were affected."

"How so," her daughter asked.

"Well, as you know, the Blacks and the Ronans were very closely associated." A nod was Andromeda's answer. "Well, along with our close political and social association, we were also very close friends, along with the Whelans as well. Bellatrix and Regulus were especially close to them, best friends in fact, with Brendan and Maeve. They took it hard when they found out. Regulus became a recluse, causing her aunt and cousin to make most of the family appearances in society and Bellatrix, well, she made some actions that caused her to go to Azkaban."

Tonks was pensive, understanding. She could understand why one would do such things when they were in pain. "And so what part of this led to you wanted to be her guardian? And you talk as if you were still close to your family, I wasn't aware that you were still speaking with them at that point."

"I wasn't close with them. I don't think I ever was. However, that was when we had stopped talking. In fact, that was when they disowned me."

"Wait," she shook her head, confused," they didn't disown you for marrying Dad and having me?" Her brow furrowed. She was confused. If they hadn't been disowned, then why didn't she grow up with them, or least until that fateful night. The metamorphmagus wanted to ask, she figured this wouldn't be a good time to ask. "And why would they disown you for that if they didn't disown you for being a blood traitor? It's not like you had anything to do with the murders and her kidnapping."

If Andromeda had any knowledge of what truly happened that night, she didn't show it. "They believe that I did have something to do with it: the kidnapping and murdering of their closest friends," she said simply.

Tonks didn't know what sort of response she was expecting, but it definitely wasn't that. Before she could get any syllable out, her mother raised a hand, silencing her.

"I wasn't, but, they believe I did. It was around this time that I was further distancing myself from them, more than I already was. I started to spend more time around the Weasleys and the Longbottoms, who were very prominent followers of Dumbledore as well as were known members of the Order. And due to my association with them, they had just assumed that I had something to do with it."

Thoughtful, Tonks nodded, simply. "And as for being her guardian?"

Andromeda gave a sad smile, leaning back in her chair. Her shoulders slumped as if the weight of the world was heavy on her shoulders. "As I said before, I was, or, am very fond of the girl. I see her as a daughter. And I find it as a disservice and irresponsible for myself to standby and allow that girl to be surrounded by constant danger and manipulation. Her parents, my friends, wouldn't have wanted that for her. They would want her to be safe, and that won't happen if she were to be with Bellatrix."

Tonks took in of what her mother had told her, but she couldn't help but feel like the older witch was holding something back. A part of her knew that her mother wasn't telling her the whole truth or full out lying. Her mother's controlled and soft tone spoke of a different tale, a deeper tale.

Hermione hummed as she read. Her soft tone set a soothing atmosphere for herself and her blonde companion. The Ronan and Malfoy Heirs were enjoying a quiet moment of time with each other within the library. Though soon enough, a tapping at the window broke the peaceful moment. The pair had been resting on the second floor of the grand library when the noise erupted. Lowering her book, Hermione stood to look over the banister over to the far window and found a familiar tawny owl. Confused, she walked down the winding staircase to allow the creature entrance.

Once allowed, the owl swooped in, circling around the room before dropping the letter in Hermione's waiting hands. Passing off the message, the little creature quickly flew back out the window. Curious, the young witch flipped the letter over, looking for any form of identification of the sender as she made her way back up to her seat across from the curious blonde wizard.

"What is it?" Draco asked, putting down his own book.

"A letter," she replied softly. "And I believe it's from Tonks."

"Nymphadora? My cousin? What for?" Draco questioned his friend/

"I'm not sure," she looked up to him as she opened the envelope. With a slight frown, Hermione inspected its contents.

Hermione,

Please meet me tonight at 9:00 in the Shrieking Shack. We have much to talk about. Bring my aunt with you.

Tonks

P.S. This is not a trap or trick. It will be myself. I wouldn't lie to you.

"Well, straight to the point, as always," she muttered to herself. Hermione had to admit that was slightly alarmed by this short message. She knew she could trust her friend, but she didn't know what the other witch wanted to talk about. Was this message really from her? It was her handwriting, so it must be. She also wasn't expecting to hear from her friend so soon, either. She must have learned something that caused the metamorphmagus to reach out in such a rushed manner. And the subtle mention of her aunt didn't slip past either. Hermione knew exactly which aunt she was referring to. Though, she was confused as to why she would prefer to speak to Bellatrix over Narcissa. Narcissa maybe a very cold and aloof person, but in terms of having a conversation, many preferred her over her dark sister. And besides, Tonks despises Bella, especially after what her mother had told her over the years.

"What does it say?" Draco asked, snapping the witch out of her thoughts.

"I need to speak to Bella," Hermione spoke while handing the toe-headed wizard the letter.

After quickly scanning the words, Draco wordlessly nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all! Here is another update for y'all!**

 **I hope you like it, please let me know! And thank you for all the reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

A crack was the only announcement of their arrival. That was her only warning of the approaching company outside the rickety shack. Waiting with bated breath, the creaky wood door opened carefully as Hermione and her estranged Aunt Bellatrix walked over the threshold. Just looking at the girl, Tonks let out a sigh of relief. Hermione had decided to come and look to be alright. The auror had to admit that she was truly worried about the young witch's safety. Bellatrix Lestrange was infamous and feared for a reason, and she was surrounded by a family that heavily supported Voldemort.

The metamorphmagus stood, facing the door as the door was shut. Tonks looked upon them. While Bellatrix held a hard expression, Hermione looked to be anxious. The auror desperately wanted to give Hermione a strong, comforting hug, but she held back. So, instead, she took a deep breath and gestured for the two to sit at the table she conjured in the middle of the living room along with three chairs. The young light brown-haired witch flickered her gaze throughout the room before looking back to the bubblegum haired witch. She briefly glanced at her godmother before moving forward. Though, Bella's hand on her forearm halted her.

"Wait," Bellatrix said lowly, looking intently at her niece. "How do we know you are not my lovely holier than thou sister or one of her precious Order buddies? Mama Weasley perhaps?"

Tonks deadpanned. _Seriously?_ She thought. "A Weasley? Seriously?"

Bellatrix gave her a hard glare.

Rolling her eyes, "Aside from that stupid question, I believe we are both competent enough to know that only a matemorphmagus can accurately imitate another metamorphmagus. And, as far as I know, there are only two in existence, unless there's yet another that you lot are hiding?" Tonks cocked an eyebrow as her tone was laced with provocation.

Bellatrix narrowed her gaze for a moment. "Ha," the dark witch lowly chuckled, "cute. Still." She looked over at the youngest witch. "Ryann, ask her a question that only she would know."

Hermione's eyebrows rose before looking over to her friend. "Umm, right. Tonks, we were in mine and Ginny's room when you first demonstrated your metamorphmagus abilities to us. What are the details surrounding this event?"

Tonks smirked at the teen. "Wrong. We were in the library on the third floor when that happened. You were hiding in there. Molly was being unbearable with her campaign of cleaning up the home, trying to exorcise the place, and Ron had managed to piss you off one too many times. I was already in there when you walked in, annoyed. After you told me of what happened, to cheer you up, I morphed into a pink-haired version of Sirius with a matching goatee. You couldn't stop laughing."

Laughing at the memory, "I don't think I'll ever be able to get that image out of my head." The light brown-haired witch looked to her godmother, gave her a small smile and nodded her head. And much to Tonks' shock, the dark witch's lip twitched in amusement. Bellatrix could just imagine the ridiculous image of her idiotic cousin.

Once Tonks' identity has been confirmed, the three witches take their seats with Hermione and Bellatrix sitting across from the metamorphmagus.

"Mione," Tonks greeted, belatedly. "Madam Lestrange," she nodded in greeting.

Chuckling, "what? No proper greeting for your aunt?" Bellatrix smirked at her niece's bewilderment.

"Tonks," Hermione called out, nodding her head in greeting, interrupting any possible argument that was sure to ensue.

A pregnant, awkward pause soon followed the last of the greetings. Both of the younger witches sat there uncomfortably, while Bellatrix looked bored, simply pondering her choice in nail polish. Though, she quickly grew tired of the silence. "Nymphadora, you asked us here for a reason," the raven-haired witch said impatiently.

With a fleeting glance and a hard nod to the imposing witch, Tonks looked to Hermione, "I'm sure Io-though I'm sure you refer to her as Beckett-has told you of our conversation this morning."

"Yes," Hermione rose a baiting eyebrow. "She told me of what you said, of what you insinuated." Tonks flinched. The younger witch's words came out harsher than she wanted them to do.

Swallowing thickly, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I was worried about you. I'm still worried about you," Tonks quickly glanced to the now smirking, dark witch.

"Worried," Bellatrix chuckled, though her laugh held malice. "Worried about her safety, are you? Scared that she's now in a constant state of danger? Worried that we will brainwash her? Worried that I would corrupt her, unlike your mother, who I'm sure told you that she would love, guide, and protect her from all who seek to use and abused her."

Tonks clenched her jaw, muscles twitching in strain.

The dark witch smirked sadistically. "Yes, that's exactly what my lovely sister has told you. Said that I would be a poor role model for Ryann, hmm? Said that I wasn't fit to be her godmother, right?"

That annoying smug expression and condescending tone set her off, just like she had felt this morning with her cousin. With narrowed eyes, "How could-"

"I possibly know what your mother said?" Bellatrix asked mockingly. "Oh, come now silly girl. Are you really surprised? HA! My darling little sister had always disapproved of my and our family's ways. When we were younger, she was just more quiet about. But when the first wizarding war came about and with the various children being born, she became exceedingly more vocal, especially after Ryann was born. You weren't around, so she wasn't worried about you. You were 'protected' by her tender love and care. So, I am well aware of her feelings about me having the responsibility of Ryann's care. It's sort of funny, really, because she was never even considered for that job. After me, it will be Cissy and then Reggie. The Blacks weren't the only ones that were distrustful of your mother, girl."

Hair flaming, the tone and belittlement angering her, "you-"

"Enough," Hermione spoke firmly, silencing the baiting witches. "Tonks, as much as I am happy to see you, but what is it that you needed to discuss with us. Though, why you requested to speak with Bella, specifically, is beyond me," she mused.

The metamorphmagus took a deep breath, "I requested your presence," she looked to her aunt, "because I have a feeling that you would give me a more accurate version of the events rather than my mother."

Genuine shock filtered through the other two witches, especially Bellatrix, who was now frowning. "What did mommy dearest do to make you not believe her and ask for the truth from the infamous dark, torturous witch, who just so happens to be your aunt? I highly doubt that it has to do with my charismatic personality and gorgeous good looks," she snarked.

"I know that it's hard for some people to realize," Tonks sneered, "but, I'm not my mother. And we may agree on some things and I have always believed her over everyone else, but, in this situation, I don't. I'm not some silly little girl that you may believe I am. And, courtesy of Moody's incessant grilling, I can tell when someone is lying to me. And she was lying to me, or at least, keeping something from me. I'm sure it is the same story as yours, but I feel as though it's been twisted into her favor. So, please," she slumped back into her chair, "tell me what really happened. And I'd prefer for it to be without any of your snarky commentaries."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "baby girl, you came to us, not the other way around. So, if you want to hear the real story, you're going to have to deal with my 'snarky' comments." The dark witch looked to her goddaughter who had a look of concern etched onto her face. Though she, herself, held a rather apathetic expression, Bella could understand why the Hogwarts student felt like that. Her niece looked exhausted, defeated, and she hadn't even said anything yet. If the metamorphmagus was already like this before finding out what her mother really did, one could only imagine how the girl would react after finding out the whole truth. Though, the raven-haired witch could sympathize for her estranged niece.

It is understandable for a child to undoubtedly believe in their parents and find no fault with them when you were raised in a loving and nurturing environment. The Black family may have been known to be dark and malicious, but they took care of and protected their children. They grew up with loving parents, who had encouraged their growth in every aspect, supported them in every situation, and protected them until the time the children were able to defend themselves-though even after that, they still protected their family. So, it mystified the entire House of Black when two of its younger members had chosen to turn their backs and betray their family.

The dark witch looked over the metamorphmagus for two long moments and questioned one last time. "Are you sure you want to know the truth, niece? What you'll hear will shift your entire image of your mother."

Tonks was surprised that the dark witch even gave her an option. One would think an infamous, malicious witch would take great pleasure in ruining her hated sister's relationship with her daughter. "Yes," she said after a moment, her tone hard.

Bellatrix took another moment to stare at the adamant witch through narrowed eyes. "Now, I'm not sure how much your mother had omitted from what happened, but your mother and the Order were more involved then you would like to believe. Did your mother happen to tell you of her childhood and our family before the first wizarding world?"

The metamorphmagus' brow furrowed, "Growing up, she only ever spoke kindly of Sirius, while saying not so kind words of the rest of your family." The dark witch snorted at her niece's choice of words. "And when I last spoke to her-which is why I have come to talk to you-she told me she wasn't disowned when she married my father and had me. That, in fact, she was disowned when you accused her of being behind Hermione's kidnapping and her parents' murders. I was surprised since I was told all my life of your pure blood fanaticism and hatred for all of those who didn't hold the same opinions as you."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, not the least bit surprised to hear of her sister's words coming forth from her niece's mouth, just less cruel. "If that were true, I would have killed those 'pathetic', filthy little mudbloods and blood traitors instead of simply torturing them."

Tonks jumped out of her chair, "You-"

Bellatrix simply waved her hand, silencing the witch, "be quiet and sit down, little girl. You're simply too easy to rile up. You can't be that naive and trusting to believe everything your mother and the Order has ever told you."

"Bella," Hermione warned.

The godmother ignored the teen's tone, "you asked us here to talk and get the whole story. So, if you're going to be a big girl, then sit down and listen like the good girl Ryann believes you to be."

Begrudgingly, Tonks pulled her chair back and sat down.

"Good, now, back to what I was saying earlier. If I truly believed in purebloods being superior to all else, then there would be more deaths than anyone could fathom. Everyone knows of my reputation for torture. Everyone believes, however, that it was due to pure-blood mania. That is a lie, spread by the Prophet and the Order. But, at the current moment, that is neither here nor there. Mine and the rest of my family's beliefs-current generation mind you-as well as the Ronans and Whelans didn't believe in the pureblood mania hype. We believe in power. We only acted that way because everyone already treated us that way, even if we didn't go out of our way to torment them." Bellatrix eyed her niece, scrutinizing the look of confusion. "And by the look of confusion, your mother conveniently left that out."

Tonks cautiously nodded but held back any retort.

Sighing, Bellatrix filled in her niece in her mother's and aunts' years at Hogwarts and years up until the first wizarding war. It was truly disappointing as to how ignorant the young Auror was. But, really, she shouldn't be surprised. However, with her niece having been raised by a woman like Andromeda, nothing should surprise her, especially when the said woman wants to maintain such a high and mighty, goody goody image. But, despite Andromeda being the woman she was exposing in such a way, Bellatrix felt bad for forever altering a mother and child bond in such an irreparable way. That is one bond that should never be meddled with, despite Andy doing just that to Ryann and Maeve. The dark witch wished to allow herself to be amused, but her niece's reactions to what really happened during her mother's and aunts' childhood were truly disheartening. Bellatrix just felt pity for the poor girl. This was going to take time to get over.

While this wasn't hard for Tonks to swallow, it was still shocking. The metamorphmagus knew that there was more than what meets the eye. Everyone had untold stories; sides that many would never have the privilege of witnessing. However, while it is easy for her to accept the multifaceted parts of her very estranged family members, it was difficult to find out that she didn't actually know who her mother really was. But as she grew up, her mother never talked about her childhood aside from mentioning how 'cruel' and 'oppressive' her family was. It was a bit of culture shock to learn otherwise. Tonks didn't know how to respond, so she settled with a nod and a question. "Okay, so then how does this lead to Hermione?"

"Well, despite growing up in a supportive and loving home, she's always felt superior to the rest of us. Well, to me, it seemed like she believed herself to be better than everyone else. Frankly, I doubt dear ol' Andy actually follows Dumbledore, but rather it's more of a 'fuck you' to all of us. Though, why Andy and the rest of the Order specifically targeted Ryann and her parents, that I do not know."

Tonks scrunched her face. She was confused and annoyed. "That doesn't make any sense. You're telling me that my kind, helpful, loving mother is a callous woman, who is also so obnoxiously narcissistic. And that the only way to tell you lot that she is 'better' and to 'fuck off' is by joining sides with your enemy who she doesn't even believe in?"

"Yup."

"And you don't even know her motives for her involvement in two murders and one kidnapping of members of one of the most prominent Houses in the British Isles?"

"Uh, yup."

Tonks sighed and rubbed her face. "How do you expect me to believe you when that's all that you're telling me?"

"Tulip," the dark witch said simply.

The two younger witches looked at one another, confused. "Tulip?" Tonks mouthed.

Hermione just shrugged but before either could question what Bellatrix meant, they were cut off by a pop.

"Madam Bellatrix called for Tulip," came a surprisingly high pitched voice, causing Hermione and Tonks to jump.

"Ryann, Nymphadora, this is Tulip," Bellatrix casually introduced. "Tulip, my niece Nymphadora, and your Missy Ryann," the dark witch finished with an amused look as the elf brightened up at the name of her little mistress.

Looking to the youngest witch, who was looking back queerly, Tulip gave her the biggest puppy dog look. "Missy Ryann returned to Tulip? Does Missy remember Tulip?"

Hermione cocked her head, thinking. She narrowed her eyes trying to remember the small creature. There was something familiar about her. That look she gave was definitely familiar.

" _Missy Ryann, yous need to take your bath. Missy's parents' wouldn't be happy with Missy if she didn't clean up before dinner," the small elf urged sternly._

" _But Tulip," she pouted, "I want to keep playing!"_

" _No buts Missy," and Tulip snapped her fingers and immediately a surprised squeal erupted from the child as she was suddenly levitated over to the tub. "Now, time for your bath. You wouldn't want to miss Missy Io would you?"_

" _No!"_

" _Then let Tulip clean Missy up!"_

Her eyes lit up at the memory. Tulip was her elf, always there to help her. "Tulip!" She yelled. The small elf in return rushed over and fiercely hugged her not so little charge.

"Wait," Tonks abruptly interrupted, "would somebody mind telling what is going on?"

"Tulip was Ryann's house-elf before her parents were murdered and she was taken. And she was the one who told Cissy and me of what had happened." Tonks looked dumbfoundedly at the elf. "So, she is the one you can ask to verify my words."

"And how do I know that she won't be telling me lies?"

Tulip hissed at the shocked witch, "I would never lie about this! Mistress and Master took good care of me and treated me well and Missy Ryann was my Missy! I would never hurt them by lying!"

Bellatrix laughed at the elf's scolding of her niece. "There you go," she smirked, "ask her of what you wish to know."

Blinking, Tonks at the little creature before she cleared her throat. "Tulip, what happened that night?"

"Well, it was Missy's bedtime…"

 _Brendan let out a playfully groaned as he picked up his giggling daughter. "Come on, monkey, let's go find Momma and get you off to bed." He spoke, amusement lacing his tone as his small daughter latched herself around her Papa. The nutmeg haired wizard carried his now sleepy Ryann from her playroom to the grand library, Maeve's favorite place to be when she wasn't with her adoring husband and beloved daughter. Brendan quietly opened the left half of the double doors, entering with his now slumbering child. He approached his content wife, watching as she flipped the page. "My love," he called out quietly, conscious of Ryann._

 _Maeve looked up and smiled at her two most favorite people in the world. Setting her book aside, she stood. The brunette witch kissed her husband and then kissed her daughter's head before she pulled her from Brendan's arms. "Hello love," she looked down at her slumbering child, "looks like we need to get this one off to bed," she whispered. And with that, the small family made their way up to Ryann's nursery. It didn't take them long to get up to the second-floor room, perfectly decorated for a princess. Maeve rubbed the little girl's back as she bounced a bit, "alright, baby girl. Wake up for Momma," she roused the toddler awake gently. Ryann slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes. Her parents cooed at the cute action._

" _Momma?" Ryann's bell-like voice sounded._

" _Hi, baby," Maeve cooed, "Let's get you ready for bed."_

 _Ryann yawned, "but, I no sleepy."_

 _Brendan laughed softly, "yes you are monkey." He gently rubbed his daughter's matching curly locks. "Tulip," he called out._

 _A pop sounded, "Master called for Tulip?"_

" _Yes, please get Ryann's pajamas."_

" _Of course, Master Brendan," she popped away. A moment later, she apparated back once more. "Heres you go, Master." She handed the wizard a cute purple green pajama set._

" _Thank you, Tulip," he spoke as Maeve changed their once again slumbering child. He approached the pair, but his stride froze as they heard a loud bang came from the first floor. He grasped his wand. Looking to his wife and now awake child, "stay here."_

 _Quietly, he crept down the stairs, looking for any signs of intruders. He heard movement coming from the front parlor room. Slowly, he made his way towards the open door. At the threshold, he found seven witches and wizards standing there and he recognized each and every one of them: Albus Dumbledore, Frank Longbottom, Arthur and Molly Weasley, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Andromeda Tonks. He paused as the fire burned through his veins at seeing her. Brendan noticed he still had the element of surprise, Brendan quickly knocked out Potter, Black, and Longbottom without any of them realizing what was even happening. However, his fourth hex, sent to the traitorous witch, was blocked by Dumbledore._

" _What in the bloody hell are you doing my house?!" Brendan hollered in anger._

 _Albus gave him a pitying look, "I am sorry for this, Brendan. You and Maeve were two of Hogwarts' brightest stars. But," he paused in false sadness, "we can't let two of the darkest witches and wizards raise a child with significant magical potential. Who knows what little Ryann would turn out to be if she were to remain with you and in the clutches of Tom. We can't let that happen. But, don't worry, she'll be well taken care of." Brendan watched as the old man looked to Bella and Cissy's traitorous sister. "Andromeda, Molly, you know what to do."_

 _Brendan quickly realized what was happening. "Impedimenta," his spell, though meant for the mousy haired witch, hit Molly's chest while the other escaped out the other door. He went to follow, but a rapid red flash passed before him, stopping his movement. He looked over to Dumbledore and a red-faced Weasley._

" _I'm sorry Brendan, but I can't let you leave," Albus spoke, raising his wand. The younger wizard prepared himself for the coming spell. He wasn't disappointed._

 _Maeve stood in front of her scared child, wand at the ready. She could hear the remnants of a duel going on downstairs. But what alarmed her was the coming footfalls approaching her daughter's room. They knew where this room was, she thought. The footsteps stopped as the door magically opened. Fire flared in her eyes as she looked at her 'supposed' friend, standing there in the threshold._

 _Andromeda smiled in what Maeve knew it to be fake pity and sadness. "Hello, Maeve."_

 _The Irish witch ignored the greeting. "What are you doing here, Andy?"_

" _I wished it didn't have to be this way," she spoke solemnly. "But, I can't let that precious little girl," Andromeda glanced at the terrified and confused child, "grow up in an environment where her parents are two of the darkest witches and wizards in history, have my sadistic sister as her godmother, and Voldemort as her future Lord. And in order to protect her from that, we have to remove Ryann for her safety and the safety of wizarding kind."_

 _Maeve was dumbfounded. "For her protection?! For her safety and the safety of wizarding kind?! What are you even on about?! She's in more danger with you than she will ever be with us, her parents! You're darker than us!"_

 _Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the declaration._

 _Maeve chuckled humorlessly. "Oh come on, Andromeda. Do you seriously believe that you're that good of an actor to fool me, to not notice the true you? I'm very observant, Andromeda. You may have fooled your family, but you certainly don't fool me. You take more pleasure in the misery of others than the rest of us, including Bellatrix."_

 _Andromeda gave her a hard stare for a moment but a cold smile slipped onto her lips. Chuckling darkly, "Well, then I guess it's a good thing that only you know because you won't have the opportunity to tell anyone else. And neither will Brendan. Both of you won't be able to talk to anyone ever again. Speaking of that, you know, it's a shame that you won't be able to see my precious little Ryann grow up."_

 _Maeve was finished with the conversation. "Diffindo," the spell barreled at the annoying witch. But it was quickly blocked. And before she could send off another jinx, she was immediately put onto the defense. Andromeda was hurling spells in rapid succession, that it took much of her concentration to maintain her shield. She couldn't take down her shield, not for a moment, not when her daughter was defenseless behind her. But, despite her efforts, one spell came through, hitting her square in the chest, tying her down to the floor. She struggled as she watched in horror as Andromeda smugly sauntered over to her crying daughter._

" _Hello sweetheart," the mousy haired witch cooed at the toddler and picked her up, arm tucked under her little bum, propping her up against her chest._

 _Ryann pushed against the woman holding her, crying, frantically looking for her Momma. She turned her head and found her frightened Momma on the floor. "Momma! Momma!" Ryann tried to twist her body out of those suffocating arms to get to her mother, but the arms wouldn't budge. She couldn't get away, "Momma!"_

" _Ryann!" Maeve yelled, struggling at her bonds. "Andy, please! You don't have to do this! I know you love her, don't do this to her!"_

" _I'm doing this because I love her," Andromeda said calmly. Looking at Ryann, she pointed her wand at the hysterical child and whispered under her breath. Not a moment later, little Ryann was slumbering with her head nestled in the crook of the woman's neck. "Shh, there we go, sweet pea." She rubbed the sleeping girl's back before she smiled down at her once friend._

 _Maeve growled at the action. "She will never be yours, you crazy bitch!"_

 _Her declaration was ignored as Andromeda continued. "Truly, Maeve, this is for the best. I wish I could say that I'm sorry, but I'm not." She trained her wand on the still struggling witch, "goodbye Maeve. Avada Kedavra," she whispered. Maeve's body fell limp across the floor. With one last look at her dead friend, Andromeda turned and left, going down to the now silent first floor. Though, as she made her exit, she never heard the small pop of apparition._

Silence filled the devastated living room after Tulip finished her recounting of the events. This was the first time the true events were revealed to anyone. When Tulip first informed Bellatrix and Narcissa of what happened at Ronan Manor, neither witch allowed for the small elf to finish her explanation for their immediate reaction was to rush over there and investigate. And after seeing the death of their two closest and best friends, all they cared about were the names of those who were behind it. Everything stopped at that point. They couldn't hear anymore. All they could think of at that moment was pain, anger, and betrayed. They couldn't process anything beyond those emotions. But, now that the three heard of what really happened, much has changed.

Hatred burned hotter for Bellatrix. It just made her desire for vengeance against the 'light' and her sister all the greater. Though, what Maeve had said about her sister stunned her. She had never stopped to really take a hard look at Andromeda, she didn't want to. The dark witch didn't want to acknowledge that her little sister was maybe more vindictive and darker than her. Bellatrix always took sacrifices for her sisters. When needed, she would perform the darker spells or make the tougher decisions just so her sisters didn't have to. She put herself in front of her sisters whenever there was a conflict at Hogwarts. But to find out that all her efforts were for naught and that Andromeda reveled in those moments, took away all sense of guilt she would have for any of her future actions against her. Andromeda was her sister after all. But no more. No, now she was Bellatrix's target. The dark witch had already taken care of Longbottom and her cousin. Dumbledore was her Lord's. Potter was already killed by Him. The Weasleys were owed to Io and Ryann. Andromeda, she's Bella's. And this time, she wasn't going to interrogate the witch. She didn't need to.

Hermione wanted to smile at the heartwarming moment she had with her parents, who she still doesn't remember. But, ice penetrated her skin as she heard the conversation between her mother and Mrs. Tonks. It explained a lot of Andromeda's current behavior and her weird obsession with being her guardian. But why did she do this? Her parents loved her. They doted on her, adored her. And clearly would do anything to protect her. But the way Mrs. Tonks was speaking was indicating otherwise. What her mother said was true. Hermione would be in more danger with them, the 'light', than with her family. She was forced to grow up in a muggle household, to grow up ignorant of the world and potential danger that awaited her because she wasn't where she belonged. Now that she knew the truth, she knew just how must danger she was in.

Tonks didn't know her. She didn't know her mother at all. The metamorphmagus didn't know how to feel at this moment, but she did know was that she would never be able to look at her mother the same way ever again. The woman described to her was not the woman she's always known. Her mother had always been so warm and inviting, so kind and compassionate, and loving. But the woman described to her, revealed to her, was apathetic, cruel. That woman had no qualms in murdering her friend and kidnapping said friend's child. She looked down upon her own family and lied and deceived her own daughter. This woman was not her mother, no, her mother wouldn't be so...evil. But the evidence was indisputable. And while she was being dodgy, the supposed 'dark' side has been nothing but truthful. And as a result of her behavior, many got hurt, including her friend, whom she cared very much for. This changed everything for the young metamorphmagus.

The Auror looked over the other two silent witches, just watching. She was weighing as to what she was going to say. It was this moment that she would need to give the two her decision on who she believed and who she would follow. There was no need for that question. She already knew what she was going to do. "I guess I never actually knew who my mother was," she muttered.

Neither witch looked at Tonks after she spoke. Though, Bellatrix couldn't hold back a snort. "Way to state the obvious," came her sarcastic retort.

Tonks only sighed. And for a few moments, it was her only response. "I'm not sure what to do at this point. I will side with you, Hermione," she looked to the teen. "But, I don't think I'll be able to fight my mother when the time comes."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Bellatrix sneered. "I'll be the one to deal with her. I may let the others play with her, but she is mine to torture and kill. And you so much as try to stop me, I won't hesitate to bind to the wall and force you to watch. Your mother deserves everything coming to her."

Both Hermione and Tonks paled, though the youngest of the two wouldn't blame her godmother she was to keep her promise. Tonks swallowed thickly and nodded. "I won't stop you. After hearing everything, I understand." She struggled with the idea of her mother being endlessly tortured and then when her aunt finally had her fill, she would kill her. But knowing the reputation of her aunt, it will be a very long time before death was to come.

"We'll see."


	20. Not-an-update!

Hey y'all!

Sorry, but this is not an update. But, I'm not abandoning this story nor my other. I'm just not super happy with it and have decided to boost it and make it better. It will be the same story, just there will be changes—just nothing too drastic.

If y'all have any thoughts, questions, constructive criticism, please tell me. I like your comments and I try to use them for each upcoming chapter.

Again, I'm really interested in reading your thoughts!

Thank you!

Adding to this from yesterday (1/24): I'm going to update all of the previous chapters. I'm not taking what is currently up, down. When I have enough chapters already edited, I will take them down and post the new chapter daily until all of the 19 updated chapters have been posted. Then after that I will start posting the new chapters after that one a regular basis, every two weeks maybe.

Thank you


End file.
